Witness
by J1998
Summary: When Bella submits herself as the only witness of a rape/murder case, it becomes FBI Special Agent Edward Cullen's job to protect her at all costs. With the rapist still at large and now threatening to hurt the woman who is rapidly becoming the love of his life, Edward must figure out a way to end this battle, even if it means giving up his own life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back! I don't know if anyone is still following me after my hiatus on FF, but I'm taking a chance anyway. I know this kind of story has been done before, but I wanted to try it for myself. Take a chance and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

When I think about my future, there are always several things I expect to encounter. A stable career, love, and a family. I've never considered death, which is one of the natural occurrences of a human life, and something very inevitable. But funnily enough, people never do seem to think about death.

If someone asks me about it, I would have to think about it for a long moment. Perhaps through a health problem, or, heaven forbid, maybe even a car accident. Preferably, a long, happy life, and death in my sleep. I would certainly never guess from a sexual assault...and certainly not a gunshot wound.

But right now, as I lay dying on the rooftop, with the rain battering down on my broken body, I watch the love of my life fight against what has become the bane of my existence these past few weeks. The anger in his eyes and the determination in his every move is the last thing I see before the world falls black.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella**

I pant lightly as I make my way up the stairs to the rooftop of the building I work in. I pause momentarily, looking at the last flight of stairs that leads to the door. Gathering the last ounce of my strength, I heave myself up the stairs and burst out in the night.

I take deep breaths as I make my way to the railings. I stretch my arms, tired from sitting too long downstairs. I lean on the railing as I watch the beautiful city of Seattle below me. Thankfully, the rain is holding back, even if the ground is still wet. The cool air clears my exhausted mind, a side effect of trying to pull an all-nighter in preparation of a meeting the project deadline tomorrow. I shouldn't be too long, since nineteen other people in my group are waiting downstairs, busily typing away on their laptops or creating tangible posters showing data.

I close my eyes, liking the way the breeze ruffles through my hair. Even with the AC circulating the air downstairs, the building itself seems very stuffy. And the rooftop is always perfect for clearing my thoughts or when I need to wake up to meet a deadline.

After a few minutes, I check my watch. I've been gone almost fifteen minutes. I should go back. I wouldn't want anyone to think I've ditched them.

Just as I turn to leave, the rooftop door bangs loudly and flies open. Instinctively, I hide myself behind some spare trash bins beside a huge container box. I hear panicked shrieks and rough cuss words. I peek out carefully, wondering if I'm unfortunate enough to catch a work couple in a lover's quarrel. Instead, I'm startled to see a small but powerful man literally dragging a woman towards the railings.

Shocked, I contain my gasp by pressing my hands to my mouth. I'm frozen with fear. But I can't seem to look away either. I know that it would be unwise for me to show myself to this man. I may be clumsy by nature, but I'm sensible enough to detect danger.

The man throws the woman against the railing, and she catches herself just in time. I can't help but be grateful to the railings for being tall enough to protect anyone who might not be so careful up here.

The woman turns around, gasping for breath. I recognize her immediately, even with the lack of light. It's Jessica Stanley, one of my co-workers and one who should also be downstairs, working to meet the deadline tomorrow. Her lip is torn and her right eye is swelling up rapidly. Her hair, which is normally up in a tight bun, is loose and unkempt. Her eyes are wild with fear. Her blouse is untucked and it looks like a few buttons are missing.

"No, please!" Jessica cries, holding her hands in front of her. "Please!"

I start to shake. She's obviously been heavily abused by this man. I've never seen the man before...or have I? I dare to creep out a little further. I wince when the man strikes her hard.

"Shut up!" he hisses. "You think you can tell me you want to leave me and walk out just like that? Huh?" He slaps her again.

The man is wearing an army green parka, with fur on the hood. He's wearing jeans and combat boots, and his hair is long, unbrushed and greasy. I squint and see that he's unshaved. If he could turn this way a little bit more...he seems very familiar, even his coarse voice.

"No, no, please..." she breathes. "Don't...not anymore..."

"Shut it! Come here!"

To my horror, he rips her blouse open and shoves her skirt up. She screams in terror and tries her best to shove him away. But he's stronger. I take it all in, wanting very much to take my eyes off of the terrible scene but not being able to move. I watch as he fumbles with his pants. I watch as he thrusts into her over and over again as she screams for help. When he's finished, he slaps her again and knocks her down to the wet ground.

I'm shaking. Hard. I'm also aware that I'm hyperventilating. I've never liked Jessica very much and remained professionally polite with her. But no one deserves a fate this cruel. I have to do something. Anything. If I can't confront him personally for fear of my own safety, I have to at least get her help. My phone.

I pat my suit jacket pocket for my phone. I nearly curse out loud. I realize I've left my phone on my desk downstairs. _Idiot!_

"Get up!" the man growls. He grabs a fistful of Jessica's hair and forcibly drags her up. At this point, she's exhausted and out of strength, and she can only do as he forces her to do.

"Look at me," he snaps. "I said, _look at me!_ " He grabs her throat with one hand, and she begins to gasp for breath.

I know then that she is going to die. Here. Tonight. In the hands of her rapist. Help will never come because her only witness is too much of a coward to confront this man. Tears flood my eyes as I, too, gasp for breath.

"Baby, look at me," he croons. "That's right. Just like that. You know what's going to happen next, don't you?"

I can see the tears dripping down her face. She knows too. This is her last night. His words are the last she'll ever here.

"It's nothing personal, Jess," the man assures her. "But after this damage I've created, I can't exactly let you go scot free. You understand, don't you? I have a hard time dealing with anger management."

"J-Ja-"

"Shh. None of that. I did love you, sweetheart. Why'd you have to go and ruin it?" As he speaks, he pushes her against the railing a little harder.

I stifle my horrified gasp. No!

"You'll always be mine. Even in death." And he shoves, hard.

I barely hold back a scream as Jessica goes over the railing and free falls to her death. This building has exactly thirty floors. I know she's dead, without a doubt. I gasp for breath quickly, trying to keep silent.

The man checks to see his job well done. Screams fill the night air from down below. Looking satisfied, he turns to leave. As he turns, I get a clear glimpse of his face, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out loud in shock. Because I know exactly who he is.

He strides out of the rooftop, not even bothering to close the door behind him. I wait for a long time, trying to calm myself. He doesn't come back.

Slowly, I emerge from my hiding place. My legs feel like jelly. I stumble over to the railing and look down. I cover my mouth in shock. I see her there, sprawled out on the roof of a car, her breasts hanging out and her limbs sticking out in impossible angles.

I hyperventilate, sinking down to the ground. The image burns itself into my brain and refuses to fade, even as I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head vigorously. That didn't just happen. That _cannot_ have happened in front of me. No. _No._

I hear police sirens wailing in the distance. Screams are still filling the air. Trembling, I do the only thing that makes sense.

I run.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that hooked you in! Review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who welcomed me back so warmly! I was blown away that people still cared about the stories I write. It gives me strength and fills me with warmth!**

 **If, by any chance, any of you are apprehensive to continue reading this story because of the M rating that I never do, I do understand. Please know, however, that I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS. I don't know too much about that area in stories, and I also do not like reading them myself. This story is primarily rated M because of the dark theme, issues with rape and murder. And language. If you are okay with these, then I do ask you to continue to read! Of course, B and E will have their private moments, but we'll just leave that to your genius imaginations!**

 **Also, some people have asked me if I will post another vampire story. Maybe, maybe not. I do have tons of ideas, none of them developed properly. I'd be very happy to do one, if I can think up an interesting enough idea to write about it. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to consider it.**

 **With that, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edward**

With Emmett and Rosalie in tow, I burst into the Seattle Police Department. Without looking at the two officers who attempt to stop us, I flash my badge briefly and walk past them. They don't stop us.

We walk briskly through the long hallway and enter the briefing room. SPD's Police Chief Charlie Swan is busy arguing with his deputy and several detectives who had been called to the scene of the crime. He looks surprised at our entrance.

I hold up my badge once more. "Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent. Chief Swan?"

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you." Chief Swan walks around the table to shake my hand. "You got here a lot faster than I expected."

"We were in a hurry," I say shortly. "This is my partner, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale, FBI Special Agent."

Chief Swan shakes their hands too. "Pleasure. I assume you are the agents in charge of this case? A serial rapist, you say?"

"Yes." I gesture at Emmett, who hands over a case file to Chief Swan. "These are all the rape/murder cases that have come up in the last year. The patterns are there – it's the work of a single rapist. Unfortunately, he's an unidentified criminal. He's a slippery guy; been keeping us fellas at the agency on our toes."

Chief Swan riles through the case reports before handing it back to us. "LA, and now Seattle? He's hitting all the big cities, then?"

"He got to five women in LA," Rosalie says. "Last night's events makes it his first victim in Seattle."

Her expression is cold and merciless. Rosalie is especially touchy about serial rapist cases as she's had her own bad experience with one when she was merely a teenager. She obtained permission to assist in this case, having gained a special interest in it, even if it was mine and Emmett's to take care of,.

"Will you give us an account of what happened last night, Chief Swan?" Emmett asks. He whips out his handy notebook, ready to take notes. My elder brother was a goofball, but he was always serious when it came to work.

"Call me Charlie," Chief Swan says. He sighs wearily as he sinks down into a chair. "We don't know much either. We closed off the area the victim was found in, and we evacuated the building. We checked the roof. We think the situation took place at roughly between the hours thirteen-hundred and thirteen-thirty. We found evidence of rape – the victim's undergarments were found there, as well as specks of the assaulter's sperm. The body was examined and there were traces of penetration in the vaginal area. We're currently running further tests."

The deputy hands me a file, which contains the tangible evidence of what Charlie just told us. I look through it grimly, feeling my heart sink at the dead end once more. "No witnesses?"

"No. There were a total of twenty people in the building at the time, including the victim, and eighteen of them have solid alibis. One of them claims to have been in the bathroom." He clears his throat. "They were all accounted for. We've already questioned them. They knew nothing about their coworker's plight. They don't know who could have done this to her."

"Shit," Emmett mutters. He looks at me. "Edward, this is getting ridiculous," he says in a low voice. "This is our sixth case on this guy, and we have absolutely no evidence on him at all. We don't know what he looks like, what his name is. All we have are traces of his sperm with nothing to compare it to. This is another dead end."

"Well, we know he's not going to run to another major city," Rosalie says. "There's no way. It's too soon."

"Too soon?" I repeat sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. He just got here. From his point of view, there are plenty of fresh meat around the place. He isn't leaving, so let's use that to our advantage."

I exhale sharply, then turn to Charlie. "How long until the results of the autopsy come out?"

He checks his watch. "They said seven-thirty, eight at the latest. It's six-forty now."

I nod. "Good. If you could, Charlie, we would appreciate it if you would hand over any and all things related to this case to us. We'll take it from here."

"Sure thing." He seems glad to get rid of the case, anyhow. I'm grateful for that. After the third case, the LAPD was unwilling to let us work alone. Something about how these crimes were happening in 'their city'.

Slowly, the room empties as Emmett, Rosalie, and I discuss the case in low voices. Charlie stays with us until seven-thirty arrives. He answers a call, and, after a single word of acknowledgement, he excuses himself to get the results and we're met with silence as the door closes behind him.

Rosalie rubs her temples. "Damn it," she mutters. "There has to be something. No criminal is perfect. There has to be something. A piece of hair, a piece of linen. Anything."

"God, I can't think anymore," Emmett groans. "My brain is fried. I need breakfast."

I throw my brother a sharp look. "Em."

"What? Come on, bro. We aren't robots, just because we're the FBI. We need food too."

Rosalie slaps her fiancé on the arm. "Focus."

"Ow," he mutters without emotion. "I'm trying to. But what can we do, when this is all we have? Nothing to go on."

Charlie comes back in with the results. Rosalie and I dive in eagerly, while Emmett just peers over our shoulders with less enthusiasm. Five minutes later, we're reverting back to our original hopelessness when we find that there's nothing new to add to our list of clues.

"And of what we know, they're mostly assumptions," Rosalie sighs. "How can no one see a hair of him? I mean, how is it possible? CCTVs are useless too. They're always turned off whenever he's around."

"Maybe he's a ghost." Emmett earns himself another slap in the back of the head for that. "Come on, Rosie! You have to admit, he's the perfect criminal."

"There's no such thing as a perfect criminal," I say. "Sooner or later, his so-called luck runs out and he makes a mistake."

Disgusted, Rosalie shoves the papers away and leans back in her chair. "I'm so done."

Suddenly, Charlie's deputy comes running back in, his eyes wide. "Charlie!"

"What is it, Mark?"

"It's Bella."

"Bella?" Charlie hurries out, leaving the rest of us confused.

"Who's Bella?" Emmett asks Mark.

"Charlie's daughter. She happens to be working at the very same company last night's events took place. She was working late last night too."

We exchange looks. Then, simultaneously, we stand up and follow Charlie. As long as someone who knew Jessica Stanley is here, we might as well question her.

Charlie is comforting his daughter, who seems to be sobbing. "Bella, honey, what's the matter?" He looks stricken and helpless, like a father trying to comfort a daughter who's just gone through a breakup. He pats her back awkwardly.

I push a detective aside so I can get a closer look. The young woman in question was petite and slender. She's wearing skinny jeans and a white cardigan, making her look even more fragile. She has long mahogany hair that reaches the small of her back. That's all I note of her, that is, until she looks up from her arm. I receive a jolt of shock.

Her eyes are bloodshot and red, like she's been crying all night. But that's not why I'm so surprised. Her eyes are big and brown, like that of a doe. Her lips remind me of a rose petal. She's pale, even for someone living in constantly overcast Seattle. She's breathtakingly beautiful, the epitome of a classic beauty.

"Damn, she's hot," Emmett mutters, making Rosalie glare.

I have to agree. She _is_ hot, in a soft kind of way. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have her in my arms. I shake off the thought. _Concentrate._

"Honey, if you need help after last night, we can arrange for you to speak to someone," Charlie says. "We have grievance counselors-"

He breaks off when his daughter shakes her head vigorously.

She looks around wildly, trembling. Her gaze falls on me. Her eyes search me quickly, and I feel self-conscious, as though she sees through everything. We're not exactly donning clothing that out us as FBI agents, but I guess she sees something that makes her suspect. She the daughter of a cop, after all.

"Who are you?" she asks me.

Her voice is soft and mellow, melodious and somber. I want to console her, reassure her. Wipe those tears away from those beautiful brown eyes. Instead, I say, "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm an FBI Special Agent in charge of this case."

Her eyes widen. Abruptly, she's launching herself at me. My warning instincts fire up, but somehow, I find myself reaching out to catch her in my arms. At the same time, Emmett and Rosalie reach for their guns.

I'm suddenly drowning in her eyes. I can't look away. She doesn't seem to care that Emmett and Rosalie are pointing their guns at her, thinking her a possible threat to a law enforcement agent. But she's not. She's clutching at my shirt in a gesture asking for help rather than in a threatening manner. I'm so surprised that it's all I can do to keep her upright.

"Please," she whispers. "Help me."

"Bella!" Charlie sounds shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You said you're in charge of the case," Bella continues. Tears fall down her pale cheeks. "Is that true, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I manage.

"I've been going crazy," she breathes. "After what I saw, after I ran..."

I focus immediately, grabbing her shoulders. "Miss Swan, what do you mean?"

"I saw it all." Her voice is barely audible now. "Everything. I lied. I wasn't in the bathroom. I was on the roof...with them."

I hear Rosalie gasp and Emmett curse.

"I was so scared..." She's gasping for air. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I wanted to stop him, I wanted to help her...but I didn't have...my phone..."

She sinks down to the floor and I go down with her. I kneel next to her. Without thinking, I take her hand to comfort her. "It's alright. You're fine now."

"I wanted to tell them," she sobs. "I wanted to tell someone. But I was scared...so I lied. But I felt so guilty..." She leans into my chest and cries.

There's pity, sympathy, and shock. But most of all, this feeling of protective instinct that's rising in me is startling. One experience with this woman, and I'm a goner. I have to know, and I have to protect her.

"You're safe now," I whisper. "You did the right thing. You're so brave, Bella. So brave..." I make eye contact with Emmett. "Em, secure this place."

"You got it." He walks off purposefully.

"Rose, call Carlisle and inform him what's happened. We need to get her to safety."

She nods readily and strides off. I turn to Charlie. "I need a place I can speak to her. Privately."

 **Bella**

I sit in my father's chair and blankly stare at the styrofoam cup of coffee in front of me. I feel absolutely exhausted from my long night of tossing and turning and crying. I refuse to think about that rooftop. I can't, or I'll break down crying again.

Agent Cullen is pacing my father's office, speaking on the phone. The caller seems to be his superior, and yet, Agent Cullen seems very familiar with him.

"Yes, I know, but Carlisle-" He cuts off and glances at me. "Yes. Yes, of course. This is my case; of course I'm taking full responsibility. Yes. I'm simply asking that you prepare..." He listens raptly. "Yes, I will. Yes." He hangs up and turns to me. "I'm sorry about that, Miss Swan. Are you feeling better?"

What happened to 'Bella'? I like that he called me by my given name earlier when he was comforting me. I felt so safe in his arms and I really could believe that everything really was going to be fine.

The man is young and handsome. He can't be more than thirty, and he has the strangest hair. Messy and red, mixed with a touch of blonde? He has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Earlier, I thought I was going to drown in them. They'd been so intense as they looked into my plain brown ones...

He and his colleagues – the huge bear of a man and the statuesque blonde beauty – hadn't exactly been wearing puffy jackets indicating they were with the FBI like they do in the movies. But I've visited my father at his work many times, and they were new faces. They looked so out of place here, and they were so authoritative, especially Cullen. Without thinking, I'd grabbed his shirt, pleading for him to help me from going insane with guilt.

I nod numbly. "Yes, I'm feeling better. Thank you."

He sits in front of me so that there's a desk between us. "Do you think you can tell me what happened last night?" he asks quietly. "Every detail, if possible."

I look at him. Involuntarily, it seems, my hands ball up into fists to stop the trembling.

"I know you're scared, Miss Swan," Agent Cullen says. "You've already been incredibly brave by speaking up that you were there. Nobody blames you for hiding the truth the first time. But now, I need you to go back and tell me everything you know. Only then can we find the man who did this to your coworker. Can you do that for me?"

I blink once. Twice. Three times. I feel so tired that I can just fall asleep listening to his soothing, musical voice. But he's looking at me so expectantly. There's a warmth in his beautiful eyes, a sincerity that can't be found anywhere else. Perhaps that's what made me trust _him_ and not his colleagues. Maybe his eyes were the reason I insisted on talking to Agent Cullen only. They hold a certain warmth.

"Bella," I say.

He inclines his head. "Excuse me?"

"Please call me Bella," I request. "It'll be easier for me...I think." I need some familiarity. I need the trust to trust him.

He hesitates, then nods. "Bella."

I like the way my name rolls off his tongue. He's a very handsome man. Normally, I would blush and become way clumsier than I am normally in front of such a devastatingly gorgeous face. But right now, I can't bring myself to feel embarrassed about anything. Not even the way I'd grabbed tightly to his shirt, stretching it out, as well as soaking it with salty tears.

"Good," I say dazily. I want nothing more than to sleep right now. At the same time, I'm afraid to. I know if I go to sleep now, I would see that scene all over again.

"Then please call me Edward," he says. "I call you Bella, you call me Edward. How's that?"

I nod once. "Edward."

"Now, Bella. Can you please tell me what you saw?"

My eyes fall to the cup of coffee. It's long since cooled off, but I take it and down it all in one shot. Maybe caffeine will help. Once I finish the cup, I nod and take a deep breath.

Edward doesn't take notes. He just waits patiently, studying my face. He looks like a friend who's simply listening to a rant.

"My coworkers and I were working late," I begin. I clear my throat and start again. "We had a deadline to meet the next day and we were wrapping up our presentation data. It must have been around one in the morning when I got up to take a break."

As I speak, my voice gets stronger. I speak faster too, as though in a hurry to get it all out. It's easier to speak now that I've started. I need to tell someone, or I would go crazy.

"I usually go up to the roof during my breaks. It felt stuffy in the office and I was getting tired, so I went up there to clear my head. I stayed there for about ten or fifteen minutes and was about to head back downstairs when I heard the roof door banging. There was a huge container on the roof, and some recycling bins. Something told me to hide, so I hid behind the bins."

I pause. He doesn't speak and simply waits.

"There were two people. A man and a woman. She was screaming and he was cursing. He shoved her against the railing. When she turned around, I recognized her as Jessica, one of my coworkers."

"What was your relationship with Jessica Stanley like, Bella?" Edward asks.

It doesn't feel like an interrogation. More like he's asking because he's curious. I know that's not the case and he's simply doing his job, but it helps a lot. It's easier to talk this way. Just imagine he's a friend. You're telling a friend.

"I wasn't very close to her," I answer. "We were acquaintances, nothing more. We'd sometimes talk at work, if we were eating lunch together. That's about it."

He nods. "Please continue."

"He slapped her. He said something about her trying to leave him without his permission. And then..." I have to stop abruptly to try to regain a calm breath.

"Bella?"

"He raped her," I whisper.

His face darkens.

"I couldn't look away. I wanted to...I knew I had to help, somehow. But I couldn't move." Tears fill my eyes again. "When he was finished, he slapped her again. She fell down. She was exhausted from resisting; she didn't fight when he dragged her up again. He started choking her and pushed her up against the railing. And I knew." I'm whispering again. "I knew she wouldn't survive. She was a dead woman. I think she knew too. She looked so scared, but she'd given up. I couldn't even muster up the courage to confront him...I was scared he would hurt me too."

I break down again, the guilt flooding through me. Suddenly, I find myself in Edward's embrace again. He shushes me and rubs my back soothingly. "No one blames you, Bella," he murmurs. "You did the right thing. You're right; he probably would've hurt you if he knew you were there."

"I had to call for help," I gasp. "But I didn't have my phone with me. And I just watched. I watched him push her. She went over the railing, and I just watched."

It takes a while for me to calm down again. All the while, Edward is endlessly patient with me. I'm so grateful, because this is harder than I ever imagined it to be. Finally, I calm down enough for him to move away. But he doesn't go back to his seat. He keeps kneeling beside me. I go on.

"He left after making sure she was dead. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. But after a while, I went to go check. I saw her...lying there. On the car. I was horrified, and I was so scared that I didn't know what to do. I just ran. When the police questioned me, I lied and said I was in the bathroom. But I just felt so guilty, knowing I was the only witness...so I came back."

"You did the right thing," Edward repeats. "You were so brave, Bella. Thank you for telling me this."

I take a deep breath. The hardest part is over. I did it.

"Did you see the man who did it, Bella?" he asks. "Did you see his face?"

I stare at him. "See him?"

"Did you see what he looked like?"

My face contorts and the tears flood my eyes once more. "I did more than see him. I _recognized_ him."

His eyes widen.

"I know who killed Jessica."

* * *

 **AN: Review and favorite! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this update is so late. To be frank, I forgot all about it. It's been a busy week. This one is a bit longer than the first two chapters, so I hope that makes for my carelessness. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edward**

"James Keller," I say, tossing the case files on the desk of the briefing room. "Jessica Stanley's ex-boyfriend of three months before she called it off. Apparently, they met at a bar some five months ago and immediately hit it off. Bella says Jessica was crazy about him, at least, until she realized how obsessive Keller was of her. Bella claims Jessica never talked about him again and was even seeing another man at the time of her death."

Emmett jots down the information expertly. Rosalie is completely focused. "How does Bella know him?" she asks.

"She was at the bar with Jessica when she and Keller met. It was a company dinner, she said. Jessica introduced Keller to Bella." My face hardens. "Apparently, Keller was interested in Bella as well and flirted with her up until Bella left with her friend."

"Did she give a description?" Emmett asks.

"Small, maybe around five-seven, but very muscular. He has blue eyes and long blonde hair. The night of the attack, he was wearing an army green parka with fur on the hood, jeans, and combat boots. He was unshaved."

"This is excellent," Emmett says. "I'm going to go run it through." He hurries out just as Charlie comes in.

"Is she okay?" he asks anxiously. "My daughter?"

"She's fine now," I assure him. "You have a very brave daughter, Charlie. We're grateful for her help."

He blows out a sigh. "Why her?" he mutters.

"Charlie, I want to assure you that we're going to do everything we can to assure Bella's safety," I say. "She's a key witness to this case, and she's already given us more information than we had before her."

He looks up, startled. "What, you gonna take her away?"

Leave it to a law enforcement officer to figure that out right away.

"Yes," I admit. "We're placing her under the Witness Protection Program straight away. Keller had no idea she was up there on the roof, but we aren't taking any chances."

"Not to mention the mole," Rosalie mutters under her breath.

Charlie's eyes are wide. "What mole?"

I shoot her a look. She just frowns at me. "Recently, some of our cases have gone awry thanks to a mole at the agency who's working as an inside man. We haven't traced him yet, but there's a chance he may tip off our man."

"Jesus," Charlie breathes.

"Charlie," Rosalie says. "Please don't worry. We'll keep Bella perfectly safe. No one will know where she is."

"I'll personally assure her safety, Charlie," I add. "It looks like I may be placed in charge of her protection."

Charlie sighs and nods once. He shakes my hand and pleads, "Please take care of her."

"I will." And I mean every word.

 **Bella**

I lose track of time. I've been sitting in my father's office for so long that I feel like it's been days and months rather than hours. At some point, Charlie checks up on me, but resolves to leave me alone. His deputy, Mark, also stops in to check on me. He brings a sandwich and a bottle of juice with him and places it in front of me. He pats me on the back before leaving me alone too.

I don't eat. I can't eat. I can still see James doing unforgivable things to Jessica in my head, can still see him pushing her over the railing underneath my eyelids when I try to sleep.

Then, when the afternoon turns to evening, there's a commotion that I can hear all the way from Charlie's office. A familiar high soprano voice is inconsolable, as she demands to see me right away.

I vaguely register Charlie trying to calm my best friend down. She does quiet as he talks to her, but then, her demands start again. A few moments later, the office door bursts open and Alice hurries inside.

"Bella!" She hurries to me and hugs me tightly. "Are you alright, honey? God, I heard what happened! You should've told me! Have you been suffering alone since last night? Oh, you poor thing!"

I hug her back. "Alice..."

"Don't worry about work. People already know what happened and the boss gave you some time off. I heard you're being placed under the Witness Protection Program! Bella, that's crazy! What if I never see you again? And that James Keller! I knew he was trouble from the first moment I saw him! There's a nationwide search for him. He's all over the news."

Her fast talking makes me smile wanly. Some things never change. Always jumping from one subject to the next.

The office door reopens and the blonde FBI agent steps inside. She scowls slightly at Alice, then looks at me. She glances at the untouched food and pity flashes in her eyes. "You should eat, Bella."

"I can't believe this is all you're giving her," Alice snaps, straightening. She's barely five feet, but when angered, she's like lightning. "Bella gave you precious information so that you can start looking for your man and all you give her is a sandwich?"

"Alice," I say, tugging on her sleeve. "Mark gave this to me. And I don't feel like eating."

The blonde closes the door behind her and approaches me. She makes a face at the sandwich. "Yes, very unappetizing. We'll get you something better right away."

"That's better," Alice sniffs.

Blondie makes a funny face, like she's torn between annoyance and amusement. Alice does that to people. She turns to me. "My introduction is a bit late, I suppose. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm one of the FBI agents assigned to this case. I just wanted to thank you for what you've done. That was incredibly brave of you, and I respect that. I want to assure you that your safety is everything to us and we'll make sure Keller never finds you."

I nod once. "Where's Edward?"

"Who's Edward?" Alice demands immediately.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Edward Cullen, who looks unsurprised that Rosalie is there. He does look curiously at Alice.

"This is Edward Cullen," Rosalie introduces. "The FBI agent in charge of this case."

"Hello," Edward says, nodding at Alice. "I assume you know Bella, then?"

"I'm her best friend, Alice Brandon," Alice says. "I work with her at the company."

"Then you must have been cleared during questioning," Edward says, and she nods. "I see. Can you tell us anything about James Keller that Bella might have missed?"

Alice frowns. "Just that he was a greasy sort of dude."

"He didn't try to flirt with you?"

She scoffs and holds up her left hand. Her wedding ring glistens on the fourth finger. "Hello, it's pretty obvious I'm married, even if I do go by my maiden name. And he was so not my type. Something was off about him, I thought. He was all over Bella, but I tried my best to keep him away. We even left early that night, remember, Bella?"

I nod silently.

"Anyway, Jessica talked about him for a couple months while they were dating, and then, she broke it off."

"Did she say why?"

"Said he was too obsessive. He sent flowers to her once every week and each time, she would throw them out."

"Bella didn't tell us this," Edward says, glancing at me.

"Probably because she didn't know. I knew Jessica more than she did because Jess sat next to me at work. Sometimes, James would be waiting for Jess after work and more than once, she turned him away."

"Anything else?" Rosalie asks. "Jessica never said anything about Keller coming back?"

Alice shrugs. "That's all I know. God, if I'd witnessed something like this..." She shudders.

"Thank you, Miss Brandon," Edward says. "Every detail helps."

"Sure thing." She turns to me. "Jasper is so worried about you, honey. I'm going to go call him. Be right back." She hurries outside.

"Who's Jasper?" Rosalie says into the silence.

"Her husband," I reply. I'm suddenly starving. Maybe it has to do with the familiarity of Alice's presence. "Can I go get something to eat?"

"No," they chorus.

"It isn't safe to go around by yourself anymore," Edward says. He looks apologetic. "If you tell us what you want, we can get it for you."

"I feel stuffy in here, though."

He smiles at my defiance. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I must be, since I blush at that.

"We'll take you somewhere safe really soon," he promises. "But until then, I need you to stay in here. It's for your own safety."

Rosalie chimes in. "Your friend can stay in here until you have to leave. What do you want to eat, Bella? I'll get it for you."

I sigh. "I really want something from Taco Bell. I don't care what it is. Just make sure you have curly fries and a Coke with it. And just so you know, I eat a lot."

Edward chuckles while Rosalie smiles. She assures me, "I'll go right now. Sit tight, Bella."

"Take Emmett," Edward suggests. "He's groaning about his stomach again."

"Will do." She leaves, walking like a model on a runway.

"Who's Emmett?" I ask.

"My brother. The other FBI agent."

"He's your brother?" My eyes are wide. That huge bear? "You guys look nothing alike."

"We're adopted."

"Oh." I sit back down.

Edward looks weary for the first time. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking preoccupied. "I'm sorry," he says, sounding frustrated.

His apology surprises me. "For what?"

"For everything." He leans against a cabinet, looking effortlessly cool as he does so. "It shouldn't be taking this long. We should already have gotten you out of Seattle."

I bite my lip. "Do I really have to leave Seattle?"

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry about that too."

"But what about my work, my apartment?"

"It's already been taken care of."

I didn't want to know what 'taken care of' means right now. "My dad?"

He hesitates.

"He's the only family I've got," I say. "I can't just leave him here."

Edward sighs. "I'm sorry. But it's for your own safety."

"Why can't I stay in Seattle?" I argue. "You can just move me somewhere else. Why do I have to go out of the state? Now that the entire country is looking for him, don't you think James is going to go somewhere else? It might be safer for me to stay here."

He suddenly cracks a smile. "I like your spunk, Bella. It's much better than seeing you helpless and crying."

I blush again. "Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not." He takes a couple steps forward, his eyes staring intensely at me. "While that may be the case, I think it's much safer to move you somewhere you're not associated with. There's a lesser chance that he won't look for you at the safe house."

"Where am I going?"

"I don't know yet." He glances at his watch. It looks very expensive. Rolex, maybe? "I'm waiting for the call right now."

"I'm not going anywhere until my Taco Bell gets here," I say.

He laughs. "I won't ask you to."

I smile up at him. The sound of his laughter makes me happy. It's rather contagious. "Thank you, Edward."

He looks at me curiously. "For what?"

"For listening. For caring. I don't know if it was an act and you were just trying to calm me down enough so you can do your job, but I still appreciate it. I feel like I can live now."

For a long moment, he seems lost in thought. Then, he says, "It's usually an act. I'm good at what I do. But strangely, I wasn't acting with you. I really wanted to calm you down. I really needed you to be okay. And you are now. So I'm okay too."

That's a very honest confession, in my opinion. So honest, in fact, that I duck my head, blushing red again. I realize Edward Cullen is a very straightforward man, bluntly honest and sincere. It's refreshing. I like that about him a lot. More than I should.

Our comfortable silence is interrupted by a buzzing sound. The phone flashes to his ear. "Carlisle." He listens closely, then frowns heavily. "What? But..." He listens again. "I know I did. And I will take responsibility. I'm fully prepared to be in charge of her protection, but don't you think this is a bit too much?"

I watch him curiously. If anything, I would say he looks more nervous than upset. He doesn't seem to be the nervous type. Edward Cullen is sexy, confident, and cool. He's good at his job. What can possibly be making him anxious?

Suddenly, he nearly yells, "No!" Then, he glances at me, looking embarrassed. "I mean, that won't be necessary." His voice lowers. "Damn it, Carlisle, I won't let Black take care of her." His expression grows surly. "Fine. No, I don't have a problem with it. Okay. Yes, we'll move her within the hour. I'll call you when we arrive." He hangs up, looking irritated.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'll be right back, Bella." He shoots me a reassuring smile and leaves the office.

I watch through the glass windows as he makes his way to a sergeant and speaks to him. The sergeant nods and points at the fax machine. A couple papers slide out and Edward claims them. He borrows a pen and signs three times, then instructs the sergeant to put the papers through the fax machine again.

The door opens, distracting me. Alice comes back in, looking glum. "I hear they're moving you in an hour. Do you have any idea where you're going?"

I shake my head. "They're taking me out of Seattle. Out of Washington."

"They can't do this," she whines. "They're taking away my best friend for who knows how long!"

I sigh deeply. "Maybe it _is_ for the best," I mumble. "James Keller...I don't want to see that man ever again. It was so scary, Alice. Knowing I couldn't do anything to save her...I feel so damn guilty."

"Don't you blame yourself for this, Bella!" Alice snaps. "This isn't your fault. Of course you couldn't do anything! If you showed yourself, you might have been hurt too, or even worse..." She shudders. _Dead._

I shake my head quickly. "Let's not think about that."

"Onto brighter topics." Alice plops down on the spare chair. "That FBI agent is sizzling hot!"

"Who, Rosalie? She really is beautiful. She has a good fashion sense too." Alice is crazy about fashion.

"Not Blondie! Edward Cullen! Bella, I swear, he had this look in his eyes." Her eyes are shining.

"What look?" I ask absently. I take the bottle of juice and twist the cap off. I'm really thirsty.

She makes an impatient noise. "He was into you, Bella! He was so into you!"

I nearly choke on my drink. " _What?_ "

"There's this sort of intensity in his eyes," Alice says dreamily. "And damn, he's sexy! Can you imagine all that muscle underneath those clothes? What a hunk!"

"Alice!" I am shocked and embarrassed. So much that I can feel my face burning. "Don't say that! What if he hears?"

She snorts. "I bet he knows how hot he is. Who cares? Besides, I can tell he thinks you're beautiful too."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's the agent in charge of this case."

She wrinkles her nose. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

She's right. It's irrelevant. But at this point, I'm willing to say anything to shut her up.

There's a knock on the door. Alice gasps in surprise when the bear agent comes in. Emmett Cullen. He really is huge, taller than his brother by another two or three inches, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. He looks very awkward in my father's office, like a giant trying not to break anything. And yet, he has this huge, goofy smile on his face that reminds me of a teddy bear. He isn't that intimidating when he isn't working, I guess.

"'Sup, Bella?" he says in his deep voice. He holds up the paper bag from Taco Bell and a large drink that holds my Coke. "I got your food. Hungry?"

"Starving," I answer. My stomach rumbles as the smell of tacos wafts toward me. "Gimme, please. Thank you, Emmett."

Alice gapes at him. For tiny Alice, this man _is_ a real giant. "Holy shit, you're huge!"

Emmett grins. "And you're tiny."

She laughs. "True enough. I'm Alice Brandon." She holds out her hand.

He shakes it. "Emmett Cullen."

She gawks and glances at me. "Cullen?"

"Yeah. You already met Edward, right? He's my little brother. We're partners."

"But you look nothing alike!"

"We're adopted," he says, just like his brother did before. "I'm the cool one."

"I doubt that," I say, my mouth full of my taco. I reach for my drink.

"You might be the muscular one, but he's definitely the cooler one," Alice agrees.

Emmett looks mockingly offended. "Damn, these girls are trying to wreck me. So rude."

Alice giggles. "It's still nice to meet you."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Have you eaten yet, Emmett?" I ask after swallowing. "I heard you were hungry."

"Yup, on my way back here. I'm still hungry though." His eyes fall on the untouched sandwich in front of me. "Can I have that sandwich?"

"Be my guest."

With an easy grin, he takes it and retreats. "Girl knows how to eat," he says approvingly at my healthy appetite. "Slow it down just a little, or you're gonna get indigestion. Wouldn't want you throwing up on the plane because you get air sick."

I nod once, still shoving the food in my mouth. "Noted."

With a chuckle, he exits the room. Alice trills out a laughter. "I like him. He's cute. Rosalie is lucky to have him."

"Eh?" I cock my head to one side.

She rolls her head. "It's obvious Emmett and Rosalie are together, isn't it? I think I saw an engagement ring on her hand too..."

My eyes widen. "No way. Really?"

"So oblivious, Bella. And slow down. He's right; you're gonna get indigestion by eating so fast. And you're still in shock after last night."

"But I'm hungry."

She sighs. "I'm really gonna miss you, Bella. Promise me that you'll try to keep in touch, okay?"

"If they'll let me."

"Poor baby."

"What did Jasper say?"

"He said to tell you good job. That you did the right thing. And that he's proud of you."

I finish my taco and start on the next one. "Tell him thanks."

"He's worried about you. He said to be careful."

"Will do."

"Slow down!" Alice chides. "Here, drink your Coke."

"Want some?" I offer.

"No, I'm good." Her face alters into a more somber expression. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bella."

I grow more serious too. "It's not like I'm the one who's dead." Suddenly, the taco is so unappetizing. I throw it into the bag, unfinished, and pick up the curly fries.

"Don't say that!" Alice looks ready to cry. "If you were the one who was dead instead of Jessica... God, I don't even know what I'd do. And Charlie! All he has left is you!" She seizes my hand, making me drop my fry. "Promise me you'll protect yourself, Bella. I don't care if the damn president is trying to protect you. Only you can find the will to protect yourself, do you understand?"

I stare at my best friend. Finally, I nod. I can't say no to this woman. Ever. I wrap her into a hug. "I promise, Alice. Thank you."

There's a knock at the door, and Edward comes in, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Bella, are you finished?"

We pull away and I answer, "Yes."

"Good. We're leaving now. Come with me, please."

I rise, taking my Coke with me. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you later," he replies, glancing at Alice. "It isn't that I don't trust your friend. It's policy."

"Of course," Alice pipes up. "I understand."

Alice and I follow Edward out to the front desk, where Emmett and Rosalie are waiting. I take a peek at her left hand and see that Alice is right, as usual. A ring glistens there brightly.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes," I say. I look around. "Where's my dad?"

"Over here, Bells."

I turn around and head straight to him for a hug. He hugs me back tightly and we sway a little.

"You be safe, Bella," Charlie says. He sounds like he's been crying. Or sulking. "Your safety is important, you understand?"

I nod. "I love you, Dad. I'm sorry."

"I love you, Bells." He pulls away and pushes me gently toward Edward. "You go now."

"The car's out front," Emmett says. "We have to go now if we want to catch the flight." He and Rosalie leave first, after a reassuring nod at Charlie.

"Edward," Charlie says. "Please take care of her."

Edward nods. There's no hint of a joke in his eyes. "I will, Charlie. Don't worry." He turns to me. "Bella?"

Alice throws herself at me for one last hug. "I'll miss you!"

"Bye, Alice," I whisper. "I'll miss you too. Give my best to Jasper."

And they watch as I follow Edward outside into a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows. I slide in beside Rosalie in the back seat while he seats himself in the driver's seat. I glance back to see Alice pressing her nose in the window with Charlie right behind her. She waves, obviously crying. I wave back, but I don't know if she can see.

"You'll be alright," Rosalie says softly. "We'll take care of you."

We speed out into the highway in a matter of minutes. Edward is a competent driver, and he drives extremely fast.

"Where am I going?" I ask again.

This time, Edward answers. "Chicago."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know that the point of the Witness Program is to protect the witness by containing the secret of the person. But for the purposes of a story, please ignore anything that wouldn't make sense in real life. I am aware of them, so please don't take me as an idiot. Enjoy the story as it is, and if you don't like that some parts of the plot is not realistic, just don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella**

I wait in line with Edward to get our tickets. Emmett and Rosalie are each on their phones a few feet away. He's leaning against the wall as he talks, exasperated, while she paces, using agitated hand motions.

"Aren't Emmett and Rosalie going with us?" I ask quietly.

"No."

I'm surprised at that. "I thought they were assigned to the case."

"That's why they aren't going. They have to stay here to catch Keller. But I've been reassigned to your protection."

"Does that mean you'll stay in Chicago with me?"

His expression shifts, and I see the anxiety again. "You can say that." He tugs on my arm gently. "We're next."

We step forward. I do nothing. He takes care of everything. I have no idea where he got my driver's license, because I don't even know where I left it. I realize I don't have my phone either. They probably confiscated it or something, claiming it to be a liability. It doesn't matter. Right now, I feel very disconnected to the world. Everything seems surreal, and part of that probably has to do with my lack of sleep.

"Thank you," Edward tells the ticket lady. She swoons at his voice. I don't blame her.

He leads me back to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett hangs up when we arrive. "The paperwork is all set," he informs his brother.

Edward nods and turns to Rosalie, who snaps, "Fine!" and hangs up. She blows out a frustrated sigh. "Carlisle is getting on my nerves." She peers up at Edward. "Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, we need you."

"Rose," Edward warns. His grip on my hand tightens.

Rosalie glances at me, then sighs. "Okay, fine. Just...keep in contact. We'll keep you updated too."

Emmett smiles at me. "How you feeling, Bella?"

Actually, I'm feeling kind of faint. And feverish. Maybe it was the tacos. But I answer, "Fine."

"Don't you worry about a thing," he says. "Edward's gonna take care of you. And we'll take care of Keller here. You just focus on yourself, alright?"

I nod. "Thank you, Emmett."

"It's what I do. I'm the cool one, remember?"

I smile a little at that. Edward rolls his eyes. "Let's go, Bella. We're going to be late."

"Call us when you land!" Rosalie calls. Edward waves without looking back.

"What did Rosalie mean?" I ask as I hurry alongside him. He has long legs and with every one step he takes, I have to take two. "Is it because you were reassigned?"

He looks uncomfortable. "Something like that."

I feel guilty again. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make trouble for you."

"No," Edward interrupts before I can get further. "This isn't your fault, Bella. And it's no trouble for me. In fact, I feel a lot more comfortable with personally assuring your safety." After a pause, he adds softly, "It's important to me."

I give him a startled look, but I can't question him anymore. I'm distracted when we arrive at the gate and the stewardess asks for our tickets. She waves us through and closes the door behind us. We're the last passengers.

Edward sits me beside the window while he sits on the outside. Once we reach flying altitude, he unbuckles his belt and asks, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I just nod. I feel nauseous.

"Do you need something? Water, soda...?"

"Water, please."

He waves down a stewardess who smiles widely at him. Handsome Edward Cullen, of course he gets all the attention from the women. He either doesn't see that, or he ignores her. He practically snatches the cup of water from her and hands it to me.

I take a sip, desperately wanting some aspirin. Instead, I ask, "How long till we get there?"

"About four hours. Are you feeling better?"

I lean back, placing my cup on the table in front of me. "A little."

Edward glances around restlessly. I watch him do so, a little confused. Surely, there's no danger in an airplane? I ask him about it quietly.

"It's a habit," he says. He shrugs, smiling slightly. "I'm a field agent. I have to constantly be on the lookout for any danger...especially if I'm accompanying a beautiful woman."

I blink twice, flustered. I realize he's kidding, but the way he said it makes my heart beat faster. Damn him and his charm.

"Bella," he murmurs. "When we arrive in Chicago, I need you to do some acting for me. Can you do that?"

Acting? "I can't act to save my life."

He chuckles lowly. "All I need you to do is tuck your arm into mine and pretend we're a couple. Can you do that?"

I stare at him. A couple?

"We don't want to take any chances. So while we're staying in Chicago, we'll pretend to be husband and wife. It's going to be our cover story." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small envelope. "This will clear it up."

My head is aching, but I read through the documents. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen. My name is to be Elizabeth. I'm confused. Why go through all this trouble when we'll hardly be seen out in public at the same time? It's so...detailed. I realize I'm important to the FBI and all, but it all seems a little extreme to me.

Edward takes the documents from me and gently guides my head onto his shoulder. I don't register what he's doing, but as my eyes drift to a close, I realize I must be falling asleep. The words I think I hear are, "Sleep now, _mon Bella_."

 **Edward**

I watch her for a long time. It might have been ten minutes to the entire four hours on the plane. I don't know; I lost track of time. Her beauty is mesmerizing. Unfortunately, I don't have access to her huge brown eyes that I so easily get lost in, but I take fascination in her long lashes. Then her plump rose buds that I would love to kiss.

I shake my head internally. What am I thinking? I've only met this woman less than twenty-four hours ago and already, I'm acting like some lovesick fool. I can't be so attracted to her. Forget the fact that she's an important witness now under my protection – Edward Cullen doesn't do women. Nor love, nor date. All my acquaintances know I'm married to my job.

So what is it about Bella Swan, then? Is it her doe eyes that captivates me so effectively? Her innocent aura? Her fragility and vulnerability, especially after the horrible experience she's witnessed?

When I told her earlier that her safety was important to me, I wasn't lying. It _is_ important. Yes, she's a witness that we need handy for an upcoming trial once we capture Keller. But somehow, she's so much more. Her voice compels me to speak truths. Her blinding trust in me makes me nervous about how I'll behave around her once we're under the same roof. She's so dangerous in such an unexpected way to someone like me, one who's experienced and lived through danger more than a couple times in his life.

I can't blame Carlisle from putting me personally in charge of her protection. Once I told him she insisted upon telling no one else but me, he knew instantly what was going on. She has trust issues after what she's seen, and if the man she's going to trust is me, I better be there all the way. Besides, I can't exactly tell him my awkward predicament with the arrangements without explaining my attraction for this woman. I'm known for my professionalism in my field.

I sigh deeply, slowly. My heart is working overtime just by the fact that this appealing woman is sleeping against me. How the hell am I going to concentrate on keeping up with my professionalism under the same roof with _her_ flaunting around obliviously around me?

I'm startled when Bella stirs and groans weakly. I'm alarmed to see how pale she is, even more than usual. "Bella? Are you alright?"

She covers her mouth and nearly claws at me in her haste to get out of her seat. I don't understand what she wants until she frees herself and heads straight for the bathroom. I'm definitely alarmed. In less than ten steps, I'm in front of the locked bathroom, hearing her retch into the toilet.

I rap sharply on the door, worried. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I'm answered with more retching. Heavy breathing. The toilet flushes.

I knock again. "Bella?"

She starts retching again. I glance around the cabin. Luckily, the majority of the passengers are asleep and those who aren't have their headphones inserted, watching a movie. I wave a concerned stewardess away, requesting a cool glass of water and some Pepto if she has some. She hurries away to fulfill her task.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask again.

No response.

I'm officially panicking now. I knock again. "Bella, talk to me!"

The toilet flushes, and I sigh in relief. If she fainted with this door locked, I would have busted through it, reparations be damned. At least she's still conscious.

I hear the water running and her short pants. I wait impatiently. I have to know if she's okay. Finally, she slides the lock out and opens the door. She still looks pale and her face is covered in sweat, but she does look a bit better.

"There goes my Taco Bell," she whispers.

Without thinking, I pull her into a hug. I stroke her hair, feeling more relieved than ever. She relaxes into me, all the while protesting about smelling like vomit. She smells like herself to me – freesia, which I'd gotten a whiff of when she first latched herself onto me.

"Mr. Cullen?" The stewardess is back. She silently hands me a glass of cool water and a packet of Pepto. Thankfully, she's nothing like the flirty stewardess from earlier and only looks concerned about the girl in my arms. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not now, thank you. How long till we land?"

"We'll be arriving in less than thirty minutes."

I flash her a grateful smile. "Perfect. Thank you."

"I can have an ambulance waiting once we arrive-"

I cut her off. As much as I'd like to take her to the hospital, we can't really afford that kind of flaw in the protection detail. "I'll handle it, thank you."

She nods. "If you need anything..."

"I'll call you."

I lead Bella carefully back to our seats. I rip open the packet and she takes the pills with trembling fingers. I watch as she throws the pills and the water back and take the glass once she's finished.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Bella nods weakly. "I wasn't feeling very well before."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She just shrugs. That makes me frustrated. "Bella, you're safety is everything to me, and that includes your health. Please tell me next time you don't feel well."

She gives me a strange look, but then nods once. What is that about?

"How do you feel now?" I note the dark circles under her eyes. The most she's gotten to sleep is four hours, since she told me before she couldn't sleep.

"Much better," she assures me. "Way better."

I take her hand and massage the area between her thumb and her forefinger. She winces a little.

"Indigestion," I state. "I knew you were eating too fast."

She laughs quietly. "I guess a bad experience and eating don't go too well with each other, huh? I'll try to remember that next time."

"There won't be a next time," I say in a low voice, fiercely. "You should never have to go through something like that ever again, Bella. Ever."

She winces again. "No guarantees, though," she whispers.

"Can you endure it for maybe two more hours?" I ask. "I promise I'll get you to the safe house by then."

"I'm fine now, Edward." The way she says my name sends a thrill through me. Now I _really_ can't guarantee my behavior. "Don't worry."

"How can I not?" I mutter under my breath.

Bella watches me almost absently as I continue to massage her hand. I don't think she registers what she's doing, or she would be blushing. It's too bad, really. Her blushes are adorable.

Finally, the pilot's voice rings out over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent toward Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts."

The stewardesses come down the aisles, instructing the passengers to put away their laptops and return their seats into a sitting position. I help Bella with her seatbelt and put mine on before taking back her hand.

Approximately thirty minutes later, we're walking past check-in and making our way out of the gate. Bella is on my arm, acting her part as my wife, but I'm not sure if I'm doing such a good job. I'm too anxious to get her to the safe house and on a comfortable bed, since she still looks pale and sickly.

I catch sight of a tall man wearing a tan jacket and jeans. He's wearing sunglasses and leaning against the wall as he reads a magazine. "This way, love."

I'm supporting half of her weight, but I hardly notice. Somehow, we make it inconspicuous of her illness and approach the man. He's chosen to wait in a non-populated area, thankfully.

"Sam," I greet him in a low voice. "I thought Demetri would be coming."

"I was transferred here a week ago," Sam replies, lowering his magazine and taking off his sunglasses. "You need backup? You got it."

We shake hands, and as we do so, he transfers a car key and a piece of paper into my possession. I pocket the items and introduce him to the beautiful woman who is leaning against me. "Sam, this is Elizabeth Masen, my wife."

Sam nods once at Bella. "Hello, there. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she says. Her voice is a lot stronger than it was before.

"Well, then, I should get going," Sam says. "It was great to see you again, Edward. If you need anything, just call. And good luck."

"Thank you."

Simultaneously, we turn our backs on each other and walk away in different directions. I lead Bella out of the airport. As we walk, I slip out the piece of paper and read the brief note inside: _Four. Right._

"What does that mean?" Bella asks, having also read the note.

"It's where my car is. Come on." We cross the street to parking lot four.

"Your car?" She looks dazed.

"Yes." I catch an older couple watching us curiously. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Much better," Bella returns reflexively. "But I'm really tired."

"We'll get you home soon, okay?"

The elderly woman says to her husband, "How sweet. Such a young couple, so in love."

"Reminds me of the old days," her husband replies. "Like us."

"They look so good together," his wife says.

I fight a smile. This beautiful woman isn't mine, but I have to say I'm enjoying the fantasy. Even if Bella is too ill to play along properly.

We turn right and I immediately see my Volvo parked in the corner. I really am home, aren't I? Esme would be displeased if she finds out I'm back in Chicago and don't visit her. But it's impossible. How can I leave Bella at my house all by herself while I'm out entertaining my mother? I'll have to think my way around that problem.

I help Bella into the passenger's seat, then quickly seat myself beside her. She watches me again vaguely as I maneuver us out of the busy airport. I breathe a sigh of relief once we're on the highway. _Nearly there._

I take in the familiar sights of my hometown, momentarily forgetting about the task at hand. Back in Chicago, with a beautiful woman beside me. It brings me back to Esme, whom I've been avoiding lately. My mother is unhappy that I'm committing so much of my time to my work when, in her opinion, I should be meeting a nice girl and thinking about settling down. She doesn't believe my claims of not needing anyone to satisfy my life. If she knew how attracted I am to this beauty beside me...

"Where are we going?" Bella asks, her soft voice interrupting my thoughts.

And my professional mask is back up. "A safe house. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"How do you know it's safe?"

I glance at her. She definitely looks a lot better now. She's still pale, but her eyes are a lot more focused.

"Is it because it's arranged by the FBI?" she asks. "I thought there was a mole."

She's smart. I smile. "No one knows where I'm taking you except me. And Carlisle, I suppose," I add.

"Who is Carlisle?"

"My boss," I say. "He's a doctor – a surgeon, really – but he's been with the FBI for a while. He's in charge of my field."

"What if he's the mole?"

I have to laugh at the innocent curiosity in her voice. She's too adorable.

"It's a logical question," she insists, frowning.

I turn into a private neighborhood. I haven't been here in a while either. "Yes, it is," I acknowledge. "But Carlisle isn't the mole."

"How can you be sure?"

I glance at her affectionately; I can't help myself. "Because he also happens to be my father, Bella." I turn into a driveway, a house at the end of the street. "We're here."

I get out and walk around the car to open her door. I help her out and up to the porch.

"So beautiful," Bella murmurs, looking up at the house.

"Yes, it is." I'm not looking at the house, but at her. Some color has returned to her cheeks. Reluctantly, I dig into my pockets and withdraw a single key. I unlock the door and lead her inside.

The house is small and modest. It's nothing fancy. But it does have a cozy and comfortable feeling to it, and I sense Bella relaxing beside me. I help her onto the white sofa and flip on the light switch. Carlisle must have sent someone to clean the place up, since there's no musty smell. I'm glad.

"I'll be back," I tell her, and she nods.

I go back to the car and open the trunk. Sure enough, there are three huge bags in there, along with a plastic bin full of file cases. I nearly groan when I see them, but I know it's for the best. Now that we've arrived, I have to keep myself distracted to behave myself around Bella.

I lug the bags and the bin inside the house, and lock the car and the door behind me. Bella isn't on the sofa, which alarms me. "Bella?" I call.

She emerges from the kitchen, making me relax. "Sorry, I was just looking around. There's food stocked in the kitchen." She sounds surprised.

I nod. Good, one less thing to do for now: grocery shopping. "The bedrooms are upstairs. Go ahead, take your pick."

"What are those?" She stares at the bags at my feet.

I point at a bag. "Your things." I point at the next bag. "My things." I point at the only green bag. "Tools, just in case."

"You're staying with me?" She looks surprised again.

Didn't I make it obvious? I'm sure I couldn't hide my anxiety whenever I mentioned that I was assigned to her. And if that wasn't clear enough, wasn't the cover story enough?

Understanding dawns in her eyes. "Oh," she murmurs.

"I understand that you're uncomfortable with the arrangements," I say. "But in order for me to protect you, I need to be with you twenty-four/seven. Hence, the cover story. I promise I won't touch a hair of you, Bella."

A promise I'll regret making, but no doubt for the best. I don't even know if I can keep it, to be honest. Is that...disappointment I see? I must have been imagining, of course. She just nods.

"After you," I say, gesturing toward the stairs. I pick up the bags once more and follow her up, slowly.

Bella opens the first bedroom door, with a great view of the green backyard. "Can I have this room?"

"You can have whatever you want," I say. "But don't you want to check out the other rooms too?"

She shakes her head. "I want this room."

"Okay, it's yours." I lay her bag on the bed. I turn to meet her gaze, and tension ensues. I can feel my heart beating faster...and faster...

I break the silence, clearing my throat. "Your bathroom is through that door, over there." I point at one of the three doors in the room. "And that door leads to your closet."

She nods. "Okay."

"I'm sure you must be tired. Why don't you wash up and get some rest? I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, I'll be next door."

She nods again. "Thank you, Edward."

I exit, closing the door behind me. Then, I exhale sharply. "Nice going, Cullen," I mutter under my breath. I lug the remaining two bags into the bedroom next door and drop them unceremoniously. "Real smooth. What's wrong with you?"

With a sigh, I strip off my jacket and shirt, heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I can't deny my own exhaustion now that I'm alone. But I can't help but think about that beautiful brunette just fifty feet away, and I get hard downstairs. Those trusting, innocent eyes and those plump lips...

Taking advantage of the hot shower, I quickly handle my situation and clean up. I come back out with only a towel around my waist and head back into my bedroom. I'm met with a gasp.

My own eyes widen. Bella is standing in my room, in a white T-shirt and cotton shorts, her hair damp and smelling of fresh freesias. While I'm half naked, the only modesty being the towel around my private part.

Red floods her cheeks. I find that I can't look away. She's so damn beautiful and that smell of freesia... My problem downstairs returns.

With a muffled sound of shock, she quickly turns around. Her hands fly up, cupping her cheeks. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Edward!"

Once my initial surprise wears off, I find her embarrassment amusing and cute. I adjust the towel so that my erection isn't so noticeable, even with her back to me.

"Bella," I say, moving toward my bag and zipping it open. I find a pair of boxers and slip them on. "If you wanted to see me half naked, you should've just told me so."

The words slipped out before I could stop myself. But I can't help but tease her, since she's so flustered. It's the perfect opportunity.

"W-what? N-no!" She sounds horrified. "I-I would never- I mean, I didn't-"

I grin, slipping on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I stride over to her and place my hands on her arms. She flinches at my touch. I turn her around and find that she has her eyes closed too.

"I'm dressed, Bella."

She peeks an eye open. Upon seeing that I'm telling the truth, she opens both her eyes. She avoids my gaze, however, still blushing madly. "I'm really sorry."

I smirk, then shrug. "I don't mind."

She scowls at that. I go pick up my towel, running through my damp hair. "Did you need something?" I ask.

"I just had a lot of questions," Bella answers stiffly. "Of course, it was stupid of me to just burst into your room when you didn't answer my knock. I am sorry about that."

"Like I said, I don't mind."

She huffs, making me chuckle. I take her hand and lead her downstairs, the gesture coming to me naturally. "We can talk," I say. "I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities. Are you sure you don't want to rest instead?"

"No." Something in her tone makes me look back at her. She meets my gaze and she's abruptly abashed. "If I sleep now, I'll have nightmares. I did on the plane."

Sympathy and anger floods through me. She shouldn't have to go through this, just because some fucker decided to have his way with a woman who didn't want him. Damn that Keller. If I ever get a hold of him...

"I'm hungry," Bella says. "I want to eat something."

"You probably shouldn't eat something so soon after throwing up," I say, though I lead her into the kitchen. I turn to see her blushing again. I suspect she's embarrassed at that. I sit her down on a barstool on the kitchen island counter. "But how about I make you some chicken soup?"

She cocks her head to once side. "You cook?" She sounds surprised again.

I smile amusedly. "Yes, Bella. I cook." I turn to the fridge and find the right ingredients. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

I quickly wash the vegetables and the chicken. As I slice them into small pieces, Bella's eyes get rounder and rounder.

"What?" I finally ask her.

She shakes her head. "I'm just very impressed. I've never met a man who can cook."

"Hm." I frown slightly. "I suppose I was obligated to learn since I was younger."

"Why?"

"My mother." I smile at the thought of Esme. "She's a very loving woman, but she always took her children's education seriously. Cooking was part of the curriculum. As was music and sports."

Bella looks thoughtful. "You said your boss was your father."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"What does your mother do?"

"She's a homemaker. She does interior designing as a hobby." I smile at her when I meet her gaze. "You can ask questions, Bella. I can't promise to tell you everything, but I won't lie."

"These are personal questions about you," she mumbles. "I feel bad."

It's true I don't go around telling people about myself very often. I only do so with people I trust and that rarely occurs. With Bella, though, it's very easy to be myself. I know I can trust her, through intuition.

"That's okay," I tell her. "It feels good, telling someone about myself. I hardly let myself get close to anyone."

"Why?"

I shrug. "Again, a habit. With my job comes a lot of need for privacy. It's just easier when I have to move on from one place to another."

"But you can tell me?"

I look up from my cooking. Her eyes are intense, as though she's trying to see through me and is succeeding. She's beautiful.

"I want to tell you," I say truthfully. "I feel very relaxed with you."

Silence falls, but there's none of that awkward tension from earlier. She watches me and I continue my work. After a moment, I add, "It probably means you're a bad influence on me and it'll come back to bite me in the ass later, but I'll take the consequences."

Bella laughs at that. I marvel at the sound. "Okay, then. I'll continue to be a bad influence and ask you another question."

"Shoot." I stir the soup. It smells good and my stomach rumbles. I can't remember the last time I've eaten. Emmett certainly didn't give me a chance to taste that Taco Bell.

"Why do you get to keep your name but I get a whole new identity?"

I look up again. "What do you mean?"

"Our cover story," she says matter-of-factly. "I get no hint of my real name in my fake identity, whereas you remain Edward."

"Does that bother you?"

"I'm just wondering if it's safe for you."

I frown at her, amazed. "You shouldn't worry about me."

She frowns back. "But I do. How can I not, when you're protecting me? I've seen a serial rapist murder a woman I've known for two years. He'll have to go through you to get to me, and that puts you in danger too."

Who is this woman? Is she really the same woman that broke down crying because she felt guilty about lying during her questioning? The vulnerable woman who could barely stop crying while telling me the truth?

I see that this woman was frightened. She is, without a doubt, fearful for her life. She's scared to go to sleep because she doesn't want to witness that horrifying scene again. And yet, she still has the capacity to fear for someone else. Me. A man with exceptional training beyond her imagination to do unspeakable things she can't dare to dream of. This woman is an enigma, confusing yet so lovable beyond words.

I turn off the stove and separate the chicken soup into two bowls. I'm silent as I prepare our dinner. When I sit beside her, she peeks up at me. "Are you angry?"

Angry? How unexpected. I think for the right word. "I'm...frustrated." The word comes out before it crosses my mind. Yes, frustrated. That is the correct word.

"Why?"

I almost smile. This woman and her questions. Well, I did say I would answer them to the best of my abilities. No lies, which should be easy. I usually don't.

"Because you don't seem to understand how it's supposed to work," I say. "It's my job to protect you. I'm disposable. You're not."

She grows quiet at that. Even I have to admit my words sounded harsh. It's harsh, but it's the truth. I have to make her see, stop her from feeling so sorry for something that isn't even her fault.

I wait. She eats a spoonful of the soup. I clench my fists. Why is this so hard? It's a simple assignment and something I'm good at: protection. I've protected witnesses before. As a personal rule, I don't get emotionally attached to these witnesses. It was never hard for me. But why is it so fucking hard with this woman? Why does she care so much about her protector's safety when she should be worrying about preserving her own life, like her predecessors? It's such a strange concept to me, the fact that she cares enough to voice her concerns.

She scoops up another spoonful and drinks it. She sniffles. My eyes widen, horrified. "Are you crying?"

"No." Her voice cracks. A tear dives into her soup.

Holy shit. I hiss out a curse word, my fingers automatically running through my hair. It's so hard. I'm almost regretting my attraction to her and I'm definitely regretting that I ever agreed to this assignment.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry." I close my eyes briefly and reopen them. She refuses to look at me. "I didn't know..." _I didn't know my safety actually means so much to you._

She wipes away her tears angrily. "No, no, no. It's fine. Don't apologize. It's my fault. I'm just being really stupid."

"Bella."

She shakes her head adamantly. "It's fine."

It clearly isn't. But whether or not she's strong enough, I have to tell her the truth. I won't lie to her.

"Bella." I pause, then start again. "I apologize for my harsh words. I didn't know you'd get so offended."

Even as I say them, I know it sounds stupid. It _is_ stupid. I'm smart. I'm quick. Of course it's insensitive to say something like that. Her father is a law enforcement officer. She will undoubtedly have her worries about her father running into danger, especially in a place like Seattle. _Nice going, asshole._

"I just find it very...new. That you would be worried for someone like me."

She raises her head at that. "What do you mean?" The area around her eyes are slightly pink.

"I'm an FBI Special Agent, Bella. I'm trained to do all sorts of things. I know how to hack into a computer, pass a lie detector test, and disappear from the face of the earth." One more step. Scare her off. My voice gets quiet. "I know how to torture someone for information. I can shoot someone without even batting my eyes. I'm designed to do all sorts of things you can't even begin to imagine."

She doesn't look scared. I don't know what she's feeling. Her lashes are still wet. She looks so innocent that I want to fuck her senseless and make her see how dangerous the world really is. Even me, whom she's trusting so blindly. Me, whom she's afraid for.

"What's your point?" she whispers.

"Don't worry about me," I say. "When it comes down to last stands, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm going to protect you, and you're going to be the one living, not me." To lighten up the tension, I add, "I'm very good at what I do, Bella. That includes staying alive. So please don't worry."

She doesn't laugh. She just turns back to her soup. Then, quietly, she says, "This is delicious. Thank you."

I stir my own soup absently, appetite gone. I remember her original question. "Edward and Elizabeth Masen are my parents."

She pauses, her spoon poised in midair. Her hand still trembles. "But I thought..."

"I'm adopted. Edward and Elizabeth are my biological parents."

She doesn't ask anymore questions. But I know she's dying to know. So I continue.

"I don't remember very much. I was barely two when they died. My father contracted leukemia. Soon after his death, my mother followed. They say it was due to heartbreak." I swirl around my soup. "I was sent to an orphanage, at least, until Esme found me. She brought me home to meet my new family. I had wonderful new parents and gained an older brother."

"You don't sound too broken up about it," she notes.

"I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't get to know them, but I have my parents. Carlisle and Esme. They're more than anyone can ask for."

She smiles. "I'm glad for you. You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

I watch her finish her soup slowly. She does seem a lot stronger than before. I turn back to my own portion. And I realize she's wheedled a lot of information out of me. Watching Emmett, I've wondered what it would feel like to expose yourself to someone enough to fall in love with them. I've always thought it makes you vulnerable and weak.

But what if it doesn't? What if this is the reason my brother allowed himself to love Rosalie? Because it makes everything so much easier? I can't help but wonder.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Surprise! Another update. To be honest, I have the entire story already written. I'm kind of eager to get it out of the way. And I also want to know what you're all thinking. Thanks so much for your beautiful reviews! Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella**

I toss and turn in my bed. It seems much too comfortable, the mattress. The thin sheets are hot. It's passing autumn and winter is approaching. In Chicago, that probably means snow. Therefore, my predicament is ridiculous. But I can't sleep, not after everything Edward told me at dinner.

Speaking of time, I wonder how long I have to stay here. How long must I be obligated to stay in this house with such a fascinating man? I'm more than attracted to him, so curious and aching to know more. I can tell he's a private person, mysterious and secretive. I understand it's part of the aura that draws women to him. He even admitted that he doesn't usually share his story. Why was I different? What made him trust me?

Elizabeth Masen. Edward's biological mother. I'm to live under her name until James is caught. I wonder what she looked like. Would she have had his messy, bronze hair? Or perhaps those beautiful green eyes? Perhaps she was tall, like her son.

Eventually, my exhaustion overtakes me. I submerge into sleep and stay asleep, until my nightmare plagues my dreams.

 **-W-**

 _"How dare you think you can leave me?" he demands. He thrusts into her over and over again as she screams. His growls overpower her cries for help. "You think this is a relationship that's based on your own terms? How dare you?"_

 _"Please! Please, no more!" She screams as she sobs._

 _I'm frozen again. I'm there again. It's cruel. I'm definitely there, in clear sight of either of them, and yet, I can't move a single muscle. Tears fall down my face. Please don't hurt her anymore. Please, someone, save her._

 _He finishes and fumbles with his pants. He chokes her and she gasps for air. Don't do it. Not again. Look away. But I can't._

 _"You'll always be mine," he says. "Even in death." He shoves her over the railing._

 _I scream her name. I still can't move. I'm rooted in place._

 _He turns to me and I see his cruel smile. "You saw everything. You'll pay for that. It's your turn." He advances toward me._

 _I scream. I cry for help. But there's no one. Like I couldn't help her, there's no one to help me._

 _ **-**_ **W-**

"Bella! Bella! Look at me! Open your eyes! It's a dream, just a dream. You're fine!"

I'm being restrained. He has a very powerful grip. He's holding my wrists. I'm aware of my hard breathing and the tears wetting my cheeks. Wildly, my eyes wander, searching for something – anything – familiar. Something that can calm me.

In the dawning sunlight piercing the windows, I see Edward's vague outline through the blurriness of my tears. I blink and they drop. He becomes clearer. He's concerned. His hair is damp, as though he's just showered. He's wearing different clothes than yesterday. He smells freshly intoxicating of honeysuckle.

"Just a dream, Bella," he says. "Just a dream."

He lets go of me, the pressure of his callused hands leaving me. I notice he's sitting on my bed. I wipe away my tears, feeling my heart race. I was so sure it was real...

"Bella?" His voice is so soft, so melodious, so soothing...

I don't want to. I don't want to think about it, but after that vivid nightmare, I can't help it. It's so real. It's so real. Fresh tears erupt out of me. Pulling my knees to my chest, I cover my face in my hands and sob. I rock back and forth. "Oh, God. Oh, God."

Edward shifts so that he's beside me. His arm wraps around me and he rubs my arm rhythmically. He doesn't speak. There are no words of comfort. But his presence alone does so much for me. I'm glad he's here. His presence keeps me anchored, keeps me whole. I know _this_ is real.

I think about Jessica. That helplessness in her eyes haunts me. She was wondering how her life got so fucked up that she got herself into such a position. Did she blame anyone? Did she regret her decision? Did she hate James? Did she hate everyone? The world?

What about James? What had driven him to make such rash decisions when it came to women? Was it a disease? A mental illness? Why does he need to use those women so cruelly? Why does he have to kill them after he no longer has any use for them?

I realize there is nothing more important than life itself. It's precious. It's rare. There's no excuse for taking one's life so forcibly. Absolutely no excuse. Everyone should have a say in how they die. How they live. I hate James. I hate anyone who dares to seek another's life.

 _I'm disposable. You're not._

"You're wrong."

The rhythmic rubbing of his hand falters. "Bella?"

Abruptly, I jerk myself away from him and stand beside my bed. I know I look absolutely horrendous right now. My face is streaked with tears, no doubt puffy and bloodshot. My hair is probably a haystack. But I can't care about that right now. He tried his best last night to make me understand what his job entails. But I have to make _him_ understand.

"You're wrong!" I shout. "You aren't disposable! How can you be? You're a person too. You deserve the same rights to your life as anyone else. Just because your job is to protect someone doesn't mean you can sacrifice yourself so easily. You can't give up."

Edward stares at me, looking stricken. He's frozen and his green eyes show...what? Emotions. They're overflowing. I don't know what they are. I don't how to name them all. But it's the most vulnerable I've seen him so far.

"You said you're good at your job," I say. I'm trembling. I can't control it. "You said that includes staying alive. Prove it. Don't ever say that you're not important. You are. So show me. I don't know if he's really going to come for me, but if he does, you make sure you're keeping me alive as well as yourself."

I whirl around and storm into the bathroom. I slam the door shut and sink down against it, the tears flowing again. Those words anger me so much. He's disposable? The fuck he is! No one is. Not even shitty people like James.

I don't know how much time passes. I stay like that until the tears eventually stop. I stare at the shower blankly. I should continue my day. I can't let such a philosophical epiphany resulting from my nightmare ruin my day. I should go on.

I stand up with difficulty. Immediately, I'm dizzy and I see stars. After a moment, I reach for the shower and turn the hot water on. I strip quickly and bury myself in the warmth. I shiver delicately. I wash all the tears away. And as I do so, I feel the aftermath of the nightmare washing away too. By the end of my shower, I can hardly remember why I was so emotional about everything.

Until I realize why. I look down at the towel I use to dry off. Specks of red. I curse.

I head back into my bedroom. It's empty now. He's gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't know how I'm going to face him after what I yelled at him before. Like a crazy person. Maybe I really am going insane.

I dig into the bag for fresh underwear and pads. Or tampons. Or pads. Or...fuck. What a wonderful day this is turning out to be.

Quickly, I head back into the bathroom. Carefully, I wrap my panties in a thick wad of toilet paper. I dress quickly and head downstairs. From the smell and the sound of it, Edward is preparing breakfast.

He turns around when he hears my less than graceful approach. "Are you hungry?"

My eyes fall on the plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. _Starving._ "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Feeling awkward, I slide into my stool. He places a plate in front of me, then seats himself beside me. He doesn't say anything about my outburst earlier and neither do I. Right now, I have more pressing matters at hand.

When I don't eat, he asks, "What's wrong? Do you want something else?"

I shake my head. "What time is it?" My leg bounces up and down. This is going to be an awkward conversation so soon after my awkward outburst. He must think I'm a crazy woman.

"Seven."

"What's the date?"

"The second."

Noted.

I clear my throat. "Um." _How do I say this?_

Edward frowns. "Do you need something, Bella? Tell me."

"Can we go to the grocery store?" I blurt out.

He seems surprised at that. "Why? We don't need to. Do you need something?"

I bite my lip. I toy with the bacon. Red floods my cheeks.

"Bella?"

"Pads," I mumble. It's barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" He seems bewildered at my sudden embarrassment.

I wince internally. "I started my period. I need tampons."

Silence. One, two, three. I peek at him. He's staring at me, blinking rapidly. And then, his cheeks color too.

"Oh," he says. He clears his throat. "We can go after breakfast."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I nod.

He recovers quickly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize...we should've prepared some for you."

I shake my head. _Just leave it. It's embarrassing._

"Please finish your breakfast. Do you feel a bit better this morning?"

I nod. "Yes, thank you."

The rest of breakfast is passed in silence. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about. He's so secretive. So hard to read. I keep peeking up at him.

After breakfast, I offer to clean up. He allows me to, making me wonder if he needs to do something. But he just sits there, watching me. Maybe he understands that I _need_ to do something so I don't go insane. I can't even meet his gaze because I'm so embarrassed.

Finally, when I'm nearly finished, he breaks the silence by laughing. I turn off the water and stare at him, bemused. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" I'm almost offended.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

He smiles pleasantly at me. "I'll tell you when you won't get mad at me so easily."

I frown heavily. "What?"

"Ready to go? Remember our act, Bella." He chuckles and goes ahead of me to get his keys.

I'm left standing there, offended and annoyed. Did he just laugh at me?

I'm miffed on the ride to the grocery store. I keep my arms crossed and he carefully keeps his expression under control. More than once, I catch him looking at me amusedly. I pointedly ignore him.

When we arrive, he helps me out and takes my hand. I notice he's doing it a lot more easily. I know it must be for the act – and he's an incredibly good actor – but my heart skips a beat. I reprimand myself internally, knowing my reactions are ridiculous.

Edward lets go of me briefly to get a cart. Once we enter, I glance at him. He's smiling again, his eyes dancing. "Lead on, love. This is your trip."

I purse my lips and start walking. He follows closely. I wince internally when I get to the correct aisle. We're surrounded by pink everywhere. I glance back at him. He seems mildly interested in the items I place into the cart. He studies it too intently for my liking. I clear my throat and jerk the cart along with me, irritated. He laughs quietly.

I lead him near the pharmacy. The pharmacist behind the counter is a woman, and her eyes follow my 'husband' greedily. Edward doesn't notice. No, he ignores her. I don't know. Which is it?

I pick up a bottle of painkillers and drop it into the cart. I sense the pharmacist glaring at me. This is getting to be very uncomfortable.

"Anything else you need, love?" Edward asks, gesturing toward the shelf full of over-the-counter drugs.

I glance back at him. He's leaning on the cart casually. His white knitted cardigan and jeans make him look younger and more carefree. He doesn't look like an FBI agent. He looks like a man in love with his wife. Superb acting. Maybe he does notice the pharmacist. Maybe he's doing it for her benefit. Though I do think his terms of endearment come out quite naturally. Maybe he has a girlfriend. Or a wife?

"Maybe some Pepto?" he suggests. "You weren't feeling so well yesterday."

I try my best to smile, since the pharmacist is so focused on our interaction. So rude. "Yes, that's true." I add the drug to our cart.

"Moving on," Edward says cheerfully. He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me along as he pushes the cart. I'm sorry to say I'm flustered and trip lightly. He steadies me by pulling me closer against him. I can feel the pharmacist burning a hole through my head.

Edward chuckles softly. "You are so bad at acting," he murmurs into my ear, making me shiver.

"Sorry," I stutter. "I didn't get a lot of opportunities to practice."

We stop by the dairy section. I glance at him, wondering if he's considering getting milk or something. But he's looking down at my left hand thoughtfully.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just an idea." He continues to push the cart while still holding me.

"We don't need milk?" I ask.

"Nope. We need chocolate."

Chocolate? "You want chocolate?"

"It's for you." He smiles adorably at me, making my heart flutter again. "I assume you'll want it later?"

I can't help but smile. "Probably," I agree.

"You want anything else? Chips? Nuts? Vodka?"

I have to laugh at that. "Vodka? What for?"

We pass two elderly ladies, who pause to glance at us.

"Well, you never know. You always have weird cravings when you're on your monthly thing." He says it so matter-of-factly that I can't even get mad at him for mentioning it so casually. I feel almost comfortable talking about it. He's good.

"No, I don't want vodka," I say, rolling my eyes. "I want chocolate." Ice cream? "Ice cream? Can we get ice cream?"

"It's going to start raining soon. Are you sure?"

"Ice cream," I insist. I jab him in the ribs. He's hard, very muscular. I might have given myself a bruise. "If we buy some, you're going to be the one eating it all."

He laughs freely. "True. Okay, we'll get some."

One of the elderly ladies lean in to whisper to her friend. "They're so beautiful together. Newlyweds, you think?"

"Definitely," her friend agrees. "I miss the old days with the old man."

They chuckle and head in the opposite direction.

"Better," Edward says approvingly. "Much better."

I roll my eyes. "I was being serious. We're getting ice cream."

"Of course we are," he says seriously. "What's life without ice cream?"

I smile widely at that. We arrive at the chocolate aisle. I grab a bag full of mixed chocolate and toss it inside. We double back and get ice cream. I discover Edward's preference for strawberry ice cream, which is my favorite as well. I tell him so.

"You have very good taste, love," he says. A woman buying vanilla ice cream glances back at us and gapes at his beauty.

We stop at the chips section. He studies a bag of pretzels, probably wondering if he wants it or not. I glance sideways. No one is around.

"Okay, I have another question for you," I say.

He makes a sound of acknowledgement.

"Do you seriously not notice all these women going crazy over you, or do you just ignore them?"

He looks at me, mildly surprised. "What women?"

"We passed the pharmacist and the woman buying the vanilla ice cream. And on the plane, the stewardess. Don't tell me you don't notice it, since you obviously notice everything."

He throws the bag of pretzels in the cart. He begins studying the Oreos. "What are you talking about, love? The only woman I notice is you."

He's acting, but I have to admit, my heart skipped a beat at that. He sounds so sincere. So honest.

"Seriously?" I say, exasperated. "There's no one here."

Absently, it seems, his long arm reaches out and pulls me closer to him. He shakes his head. "Only you."

His face is very close to mine. His eyes are on the Oreos, but I watch him. What a dangerous man. If he ever goes on an assignment to seduce a woman for inside information – and I bet he already has experience with that – that poor woman would fall for his charms immediately. She wouldn't stand a chance.

I nod once. "So you do notice them. You just ignore them." That bothers me. "Why?"

He finally meets my gaze. "What do you mean why? You know why."

"Are you afraid to fall in love?"

He fights a smile. "What's to be afraid of?" He holds up the package of Oreos. "What do you think, love? Oreos?"

I study him intently. He meets my gaze evenly. I can't figure him out. He claims to be letting me in a lot more than he usually does to other people. And yet, there's so much more to him he's not letting me know.

"Oreos," I finally agree.

The cashier who scans our items looks envious of the love we portray. Edward plays his role perfectly, hugging me from behind and whispering sweet words in my ear. If I didn't know better, even I would fall for his charms. He might have been a playboy if he didn't become an FBI agent. A perfect Casanova.

I help Edward load our items into his trunk. It begins drizzling by the time we finish. He pauses, his eyes having found something in the distance.

"What is it?" I ask.

He opens the door for me. "Get in." He hands me the car key. "Put on the heater and some music. I'll be right back, okay? Keep the doors locked."

I grab his sleeve. "But where are you going?"

He smiles and caresses my cheek gently. "Just over there. I won't be long, I promise." He shuts my door and strides purposefully away.

I'm curious, but I'm also cold. I insert the car key and turn up the heater. I lock the doors and turn on the stereo. Classical music fills the space, and I recognize it as Debussy. He listens to classical music? Interesting taste in music. He did say he was musical and I did notice a piano in the living room.

I close my eyes and indulge in the sound of piano. I know for a fact that _Claire de Lune_ is about five minutes long. After it's over, I open my eyes and search for Edward. He's still gone. I frown. He said he won't be long. Wherever could he have gone? There's nothing but a jewelry store and a pizza parlor in this mall.

I'm startled when I see him emerging from the jewelry store. He runs back toward the car and I unlock the door just as he reaches his door. He slips inside. "I wasn't gone long, right?" He seems very pleased.

"Why were you at a jewelry store?" I ask.

He smiles mysteriously. "You'll see later."

I shrug, not interested enough to keep asking. I lower the volume of the music. "You like Debussy?"

He sounds surprised. "You know classical music?"

"I sometimes listen to a few favorites. Debussy is one of them."

"You're full of surprises, Miss Swan."

He looks relaxed as he drives us home. Even as his eyes continue to wander restlessly, he actually seems at ease.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I say. "About this morning."

He glances at me. "Don't be. What you said surprised me, I admit, but it was nice to hear you so passionate about my life." He smiles slightly.

I blush on cue. "It's just...based on what I've seen, I realized how fragile life is. And how precious it is. I don't want you to just dismiss your life just because of what your job is."

"I understand. And I want to thank you, Bella. You're right, of course. But you have to understand that, sometimes, I get so caught up in my job. It's been everything to me. It's my life. It's all I've ever known."

Weirdly, that relieves me. That means... "I take it you don't have a girlfriend or a wife?"

He laughs. "Of course I do."

My heart sinks. "You do?"

"I have a wife." His hand takes mine. "Her name is Elizabeth Masen. Or did you forget?"

I breathe again. "You know what I mean."

He laughs again. "I do know what you mean. No, I don't have a girlfriend or a wife. It's one of the things that drives Esme crazy. I'm so committed to my job and she claims that it's unhealthy for me. That's what I was laughing at before. The fact that I'm supposedly married now."

"It _is_ unhealthy. Being a workaholic."

He shrugs. "Perhaps."

"So you _are_ afraid, then? Of falling in love?"

Edward is thoughtfully quiet for about half a mile. "No, I'm not afraid of falling in love. I think..." He hesitates.

I wait.

"I think I've just been waiting for the right person to come along," he muses. "I was never determined to look for someone. If she came along, then fine. If she didn't, that was also fine. It wasn't something I was actively looking for."

I nod. "I can understand that."

"That's why I was so fascinated when Emmett found Rosalie."

"They're engaged, right?"

"Yes." He considers for a moment. "Emmett may be my brother, but he's also my best friend. He shared my views on love and marriage. You can imagine how annoyed Esme was with us." He laughs quietly. "But then, he met Rosalie coincidentally during a case. She hated him instantly. He fell in love with her at first sight. Now, they're engaged. It's funny how love works. And fate."

"You believe in fate?"

"I didn't. After I saw Em and Rose fall in love, I started to. There must be a reason why people meet other people."

"Do you think it's fate that we've met too?"

He turns into the driveway of the house, parks, and turns to me. "Yes, I do. And I'm glad to have met you, Bella. I know I seem a bit hard to approach, but please understand that I do care about you. I care about your safety. I care about your happiness." He smirks suddenly. "I also think your spontaneous actions and questions are hilarious."

My face clouds immediately. "That's not funny."

"It is, actually. But let's finish this conversation inside. It's starting to pour." He hands me the key to the house. "Go inside first. I'll get the bags."

I scowl, but I don't argue. I don't much fancy getting sick again. I run up to the porch and unlock the door, slipping into the warmth of the cozy house. A few moments later, Edward enters, covered in sparkling droplets of rain and effortlessly carrying the heavy bags. He digs into one of them and pulls out a box of tampons. He holds it up. "Don't you need this?"

I huff, knowing he's teasing. He laughs and tosses it to me. I catch it and stomp upstairs. By the time I finish and come back down, he's already unloaded the groceries and is waiting for me in the living room.

" _Don't_ say anything," I warn, plopping down on the sofa.

"Women are dangerous creatures," he murmurs. "So temperamental."

"Or hormonal."

He chuckles. "That too. Now, where were we?"

"Nowhere. Don't you have work to do?" I look pointedly at his plastic bin of files.

"But you're much more interesting to talk to than poring over boring files." He laughs loudly when I glare at him. "Are you angry with me for teasing you?"

"Yes."

He faces me completely. "I have something for you." From his pocket, he withdraws a small, velvet box. He hands it to me.

Curiously, I take it and open the lid. I gasp softly when I see a beautiful ring inside. Sparkly. The diamond is a modest size. I look at him. "What is this?"

He holds up his left hand. A matching ring with a single diamond studded in the middle rests on his fourth finger. "I thought it would make our cover story a lot more convincing."

Strangely, I'm a bit disappointed. Cover story. Of course. "It must have cost a fortune." I can't help but worry this protection detail is costing him a lot of money. "Is it really necessary?"

He takes the ring from me gently and slips it on my finger. It's beautiful and fits me perfectly. A good eye for detail, this man. "It's very necessary. Can't have other men looking at what's mine, can we?" He winks at me.

I blush. What is it with this man? With the flutters and the blushing. I know I'm attracted to him, but it's just an act. I have to get my shit together.

He looks pleased with the ring. "Beautiful." He kisses my hand.

I bite my lip. He looks up and his eyes fall to my lips. His eyes darken.

I don't know. I feel nervous. I shift uncomfortably. Somehow, I'm starting to think it's much more dangerous to be under the same roof with this sexy man. Maybe he feels the attraction too. There's this tension sparking between us. It's not going away.

I stand up abruptly. "Can I cook lunch? And dessert?" I have to do something useful or I'll go crazy.

Edward shifts his position too, slowly. He looks almost disappointed. "Yes, of course. Please be careful."

I nearly flee to the kitchen. Once I'm there, I lean against the counter and press my hands to my chest. My heart is beating so fast. What if I stayed? What would've happened? I can't bring myself to regret it. I'm not strong enough to find out. I look down at the beautiful ring glistening in my hand.

What I _am_ wondering is what it would be like for all of it to be real: the ring, the marriage, and most of all, the mutual attraction.

* * *

 **AN: Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's another quick update! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Edward**

I watch her run away from me. Once the door to the kitchen closes, I breathe out the breath I've been holding. I lean against the sofa, closing my eyes.

 _Idiot. You scared her away._

Maybe I was just too forward. After all, a diamond ring and flirting on top of a hormonal woman on her period is a lot to take in. I look down at my own ring, feeling the texture of the smooth silver. It's a foreign feeling, but I can handle it. Is this what love feels like? Sweet, smooth, and nerve-racking?

She's beautiful. Irresistible. When she bites her lip, it drives me crazy. I want to kiss her. I want to hold her. I want to wipe away her tears. I want to take her to bed and make love to her.

The ring isn't just a cover. I do want to make sure no other man can dare to look at her. She's taken. Even if it's just a prop for a cover story, she's taken. She's under my protection, and I won't let her go. She's mine.

Is this what Emmett felt like? Rosalie has never been nothing more than a colleague to me. Now, she's a friend and a sister. She's beautiful, but I've never been attracted to her. Perhaps there really is a time and place for everyone. A woman for every man, a man for every woman. Rosalie was Emmett's, and vice versa.

Is this it? I can't be falling for Bella Swan, can I?

With a sigh, I pull my laptop toward me. Reluctantly, I turn toward the plastic bin and pick up a case file. How mentally stimulating.

With Bella on my mind, it's harder than usual to focus on work. But with my continued efforts, I manage to get in a few hours. It's nearing twelve-thirty when I look up from my laptop, my stomach rumbling. A delicious aroma is wafting through the entire house. I decide to investigate.

Bella is moving efficiently around the kitchen. She has a purpose for everything, a determination in getting things done. My heart swells when I see that diamond glistening on her finger, knowing I put it there. It may not mean anything to her, but it makes me ridiculously happy.

"Bella?"

She starts and looks back. "Oh, Edward. I'm sorry; you must be hungry. Lunch is almost ready. Give me a few more minutes?"

"Of course." I sit on my stool and watch with interest as she extracts a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "That looks delicious, Bella."

She blushes, making me smile. I love that shade of red on her.

I did envy my brother of one thing. I've visited his and Rosalie's apartment once for dinner. The way she moved around the kitchen to prepare food for her man captured my attention. It was so domestic, relaxing and peaceful. Emmett can have a bad day at work, losing his man and failing to solve a case. But at the end of the day, he can come home to his woman and be comforted in his happy place.

What if that happened to me? I imagine Bella at our own apartment, moving around the kitchen like she is now, preparing dinner for us. She'd greet me when I get home and maybe I'll steal a kiss or two. That beautiful blush would spread across her cheeks. I'd tell her about my day; she'd tell me about hers. I hadn't been very interested in the idea of love or marriage before. But if I imagine myself with Bella, I want it. I want it a lot.

"Edward?"

I focus on her beautiful face. "Yes, Bella?"

"Are you okay? You're looking at me funny."

I quickly check myself. "Yes, of course. I was just thinking." I glance down at the plate of lasagna in front of me. "It looks good, Bella. Thank you."

She's quiet as she eats. It makes me wonder what she's been thinking about while she was cooking. Unlike myself who was solely focused on work, she couldn't have been completely immersed in cooking all this time.

"How do you like the house, Bella?" I ask, breaking the silence.

That startles her. "The house?"

"This house," I clarify. "Is it to your liking?"

Her face brightens. "Oh, yes. I love it. It's not too big, not too small. I love the simplicity."

"I'm glad."

"I'm surprised the FBI has taste," she says jokingly. "I thought they'd just stuff me in some small apartment."

"They probably would have, but since it was me that was assigned to your protection, I was allowed a little more freedom."

She looks confused. "What do you mean? You picked this place?"

I nod. "This is my house, Bella."

Her eyes widen. "Your house? You mean, you normally live here?"

"Not really. I mean, this house is under my name. My biological parents left it to me when they died. I claimed it when I was twenty-one. Normally, when I come back to Chicago, I live with my parents over at my childhood home."

"So this is your hometown?"

"Yes."

"Where do you normally live, then?"

"New York."

She nods slowly. "I see. Do you come to Chicago often?"

"Sometimes. Mostly when Esme's complaints get too annoying."

We laugh together in perfect harmony. She looks happy at the normalcy of the conversation. But now I'm curious about her.

"What about you?" I ask. "I've met your father. What about your mother?"

"She lives in Jacksonville," Bella answers with a shrug. "With my stepfather, Phil."

"Do you see her often?"

She shakes her head. "Not after I moved out to Washington to live with Charlie. I went to the University of Washington and got a job in Seattle right away. I had my own life to live. She had hers."

"What kind of work do you do?" I remember the name of the building she works in. It's a huge conglomerate. It's impressive she's working for such a big company. "Which sector?"

"Telecommuniations. It's not what I really had in mind, but it pays the bills." She looks thoughtful. "I enjoy it though."

"And your friend? Alice?"

She nods, smiling at the thought of her best friend. "Alice wanted to go into fashion. She's crazy about that. She wanted to go to Paris."

"Why didn't she?"

"She met Jasper." Bella laughs suddenly. "Love is weird. One day, she was all about going to Paris and shopping and meeting the famous designers, and the next, she was babbling about some hot guy she met on the street." She sighs and shakes her head. "They fell in love at first sight. And that was it. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Do you approve?" I want to know.

"Definitely." She sounds sincere. "I can't think of anyone else better for her. She's always jumping around and so optimistic. He's a bit more rooted and very calm. Yin and yang. He's perfect for her."

I watch her eat. "Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?"

She shakes her head.

"And why not?" I ask softly. "A beautiful, sweet woman like you?"

She blushes. "Uh, I don't know. I was always so busy working."

"No one was interested in you?" I highly doubt that.

"There were men who asked me out," she admits. "Not one I was very interested in, though." She glances at me, then blushes again. She looks down at her plate.

I'm surprised I feel so jealous. I thought I already established that I liked this woman very much. Jealousy comes with the package, of course.

"And what about you, Bella? Do you see yourself committing yourself to marriage one day?"

I imagine her in white, walking down the aisle to a faceless man who is waiting for her. I clench my fists. How can I even dare to dream? She can't handle me. Not with my dangerous job. I won't risk her life to satisfy my own.

"One day," she concedes. "Not now."

"Children?" My voice sounds strained. I imagine my own children in danger because of their father's job.

"Maybe one or two." She laughs breathlessly. "But I don't know. I didn't exactly plan on getting myself under the protection of an FBI agent. Plans change, depending on the circumstances."

Bella glances at me. "They say love comes to you at the most unexpected moment. What do you think, Edward? Do you think I'll be able to get out before it's too late and find someone good for me?"

I stare at her for a long time. Finally, I nod. "Yes, you will. This isn't forever. We're going to catch Keller, and you'll be free to go. Don't worry, Bella."

Yes, she will get out. I'm going to catch Keller and make sure Bella gets to have the life she deserves. She needs a man to protect her, and someone who isn't living such a dangerous life like I am. I may be falling for this woman, but that doesn't mean I'm the right man for her.

 **Bella**

A week passes, then two. James is still being hunted widely and his face is shown on the news every single night. Edward is updated on any progress twice a week by Emmett or Rosalie. I have nightmares every night, the same one each night. Edward wakes me up every morning, trying to convince me that it's just a dream. That he's the reality.

And every day, it's the same repetitive cycle. I watch Edward work before heading into the kitchen to start lunch. Then, after lunch, I sit with him while he works some more. If I have questions – whether it's about his work or personal life – he answers them readily. He doesn't seem to tire of me at all. I feel the same. Despite the stuffiness of not being able to do anything useful, I'm grateful for his company. He's never boring. He keeps me company and I grow closer to him each day. My attraction towards him grows stronger too.

Sometimes, I find myself watching him, wondering what it would be like to truly be his wife. His woman. To kiss those lips, to drown myself in those beautiful green eyes. To explore those muscular arms that I so do admire. To share his bed and wake up each morning in his arms. Maybe my nightmares would stop if he was with me.

And sometimes, I wish desperately to go back to my normal, boring lifestyle. Through this experience, I've met Edward. But I miss the normalcy of every day life. Going to work, dealing with irritating coworkers and bosses, trying to meet impossible deadlines, and going home late every day. Talking with Alice, and sometimes Jasper. I miss my parents. I miss my apartment. Sometimes, I feel like I would trade the happiness I feel being around Edward with that normal life. I feel so stuffy in this house, despite my fondness for it.

Edward seems to understand. He would look over once in a while whenever I feel the frustration. He reaches over and covers my hand with his. And he speaks in his soft voice, reassuring me. Comforting me.

And when that doesn't work, he asks if I want to walk with him. And when I consent, we walk around the neighborhood with me clutching his arm. We linger in the neighborhood park for a while, watching little kids playing on the playground. And then, we walk back home, and I feel a lot better. But eventually, the frustration returns.

I feel bad. Really, I do. It isn't Edward's fault, but I feel as though he's taking the blunt of my depression. Like he's my punching bag. He's endlessly patient with me, sometimes taking in my crying and yelling like a champ. I'm starting to lose faith in myself, convinced there's nothing left out there for me. But he's always there, rooting me to the ground, silent and strong.

Eventually, I realize I'm falling in love with him. I've fallen in love with Edward Cullen. The agent in charge of my protection, who's acting as my husband in public to ensure my safety. I've developed an emotional attachment to him, and I can't let go. I need him. I want him. But how do I tell him? There's no way he feels the same way as I do. He's here because it's his job. And that hurts too. His job is everything to him, I'm just his assignment, and it really hurts.

 **-W-**

"Edward?" I call as I make my way into the living room from the kitchen.

He's studying a file so intently that I wonder if he doesn't hear me. But he looks up and greets me with my favorite crooked smile when I approach him. "Yes, Bella?"

"Can we go grocery shopping? The fridge is starting to empty out."

"Of course we can. Why don't you go get a sweater? It's pouring out there."

I nod. When I return with a white wool sweater, he's waiting for me by the door.

He grins. "We match."

He's wearing a white cardigan. And jeans. He's holding a huge umbrella, which is still neatly folded.

"Ready?" he asks playfully.

I smile and nod. Together, we walk out into the rain. The sound of the rain splattering against the concrete pavement soothes me, reminding me of home. The smell is different and of course, the surroundings. It makes me homesick.

Edward holds my hand as he drives. He does it absently now; I don't think he notices it. But I enjoy it every time he does. It makes me anxious to not be touching him anymore, and so I'm grateful for our cover story. He hums softly, tunelessly. I watch him shamelessly, and by the small smirk on his lips, he knows. Either he doesn't care or he enjoys the attention I give him. Whatever it is, we're silent on the way to the store and that's fine. It's a comfortable silence that we mutually fill up with silent understanding.

At the grocery store, I let him slip his arm around my waist as we push the cart together. It comforts me, and maybe it relaxes him too, knowing I'm right next to him, safe. It doesn't matter. I may want my seclusion to end, but I don't want to let Edward go.

"You're so silly," Edward says randomly as we're heading for the fruits and vegetables.

"Meaning?"

"You think I don't know." His small smile is playful.

"Don't know what?"

"That you watch me when you think I'm not looking."

"I can't?" But I'm blushing.

"I suppose you can. It's quite flattering. But I always know."

"How do you know?"

We stop the cart by the apples, but he doesn't let me go immediately. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Because I'm always watching you, you silly girl." He kisses my temple gently.

My breathing gets shallow. My heart beats wildly. I swallow hard. "Don't do that," I mumble, aware that my face is as red as a tomato.

"Do what?"

"Say stuff like that. Do stuff like that. You don't mean it." I'm mumbling. Can he hear it?

Edward stares intently at me. Obviously, he can, because he says, "I do mean it. I told you. I won't lie to you."

"But..."

"Edward?"

His head snaps up. His green eyes widen in shock and – dare I say it? – fear. There's something Edward Cullen is scared of? Apparently, there is.

I look up as well and see a beautiful, middle-aged woman with caramel hair. She has a maternal aura about her. Her head is cocked slightly in confusion. She's holding a basket full of vegetables in one hand and is carrying a designer handbag in the other.

Edward's arm tightens around me, bringing me closer to him. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath.

The woman walks toward us, stopping only a few feet away. "It _is_ you. But..." Her gaze falls on me. She and I stare at each other for a long time. Then, slowly, her lips spread into a huge smile. "Are you going to introduce me, Edward?" She sounds positively elated.

I glance up at Edward. He looks almost guilty, a new emotion I've never seen on him. He exhales sharply. He glances at me and his lips spread into a small, apologetic smile. "Yes, I suppose I should."

I receive a shock when he introduces me by my real name. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, my mother for all intents and purposes, Esme Cullen."

* * *

 **AN: They ran into Esme! What next? Review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I loved how all the reviews were so ecstatic over Esme's appearance in the last chapter. I'm sure you're all excited to see how the meeting with the parent goes, so here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Edward**

It's so incredibly frustrating. I'm not a patient man by normal standards. I demand perfection in my work, and absolutely no mistakes. But James Keller is getting on my nerves, and as this _is_ my case, he's currently trying to ruin my perfect streak.

As the days fly past, I can see Bella's restlessness. I can see her falling into depression. Despite her fragile nature, she isn't meant to be struck down and chained down. She's meant to wander freely, to do whatever she wants to do – whether that's going back to her regular, normal lifestyle or staying with me in this house.

As a man who's fallen in love with this woman over the span of a week, I feel nothing but pity and sympathy for her. I am so incredibly sorry for keeping her from doing anything useful. While she's free to leave the house, she knows I have to accompany her. That takes away the 'free' part of the deal.

Love really is weird. I usually don't have patience for emotions and I'm definitely not one to be helpless over a mere woman. But Bella is a sole exception to that rule. I find myself automatically heading for Bella's room when the clock indicates six-fifty in the morning – after my daily run around the neighborhood and shower, and before breakfast. And right on the dot, she wakes up screaming my name, begging for me to help her.

When she grows frustrated and angry, I let her rampage all over me as she throws a huge tantrum, crying and screaming how she never wanted to be placed in this position. And every time this happens, my heart breaks, knowing I can do nothing more than to simply keep her rooted to the ground. That I'm the reality, and not the nightmares. In truth, I feel nothing but useless to this woman, who is rapidly becoming the love of my life. I want to be so much to her, and yet, all I can do is to simply be there, waiting.

It makes me more determined to track down Keller. Emmett and Rosalie has kept me updated, of course, but they haven't had much progress. A few leads here and there, and a suspicion that he knows about a witness to his crime scene. If the mole slips Keller anymore information, we may have to relocate...

"Edward?" Her sweet voice calls my name, instantly bringing me back from my thoughts.

I look up when she enters the living room and smile when I see her beautiful face. "Yes, Bella?"

She's wringing her hands, her usual sign of restlessness. "Can we go grocery shopping? The fridge is starting to empty out."

In other words, she needs to get out. Sometimes, she may not realize it, but I know. She's getting stuffy. It's been three days since our last walk to the park. She needs to get out.

Instantly, I'm on my feet. "Of course we can." _But not dressed so thinly._ "Why don't you go get a sweater? It's pouring out there."

She nods in agreement. I watch her climb the stairs carefully and sigh. I bend down to return the files to the bin and close my laptop. I head for the front door, retrieving my car keys hanging on a nail by the door.

Bella returns wearing a white wool sweater, and I can't help my grin. "We match."

I like that a lot. She has no idea how much. Very much like the rings on our hands, it gives me another claim on her while we're out in public. It's silly and immature, but that's the kind of personality she brings out in me. It's new and foreign, and I appreciate it.

"Ready?" I ask her.

She blesses me with one of her rare smiles and nods. My heart swells at the sight. It sincerely makes me unconditionally happy, much like her constant presence. It doesn't matter that she's not talkative – I'm not either, particularly. But her presence is always comfortable and reassuring, settling my usually racing mind.

As I drive, I hold her hand. It's become a habit. It's for my benefit than hers, for my sanity rather than her need. First, the fact that she's actually _there_ beside me is reassuring, as her protector. But most of all, I hate that her hands are always so cold in comparison to my warm ones. I want to do everything for this woman. I would do anything for her. Even the slightest detail as making sure she's warm at all times.

Sometimes, Bella watches me. Over time, I realized she doesn't know that I know. She said so herself: I always notice things. Even when I'm not watching, I'm always noticing. She stares, and I pretend to be immersed in my work. Her attention is flattering, and perhaps watching me gives her a sense of safety. Whatever it is, I like that I can act like she does care for me as a woman does for a man, at least a little bit.

As always, I hold Bella close to me as we push the cart through the store. She never objects and it makes me happy. Again, to act like we really are a couple. That she loves me just as I love her.

I catch her glancing sideways at me briefly when she thinks I'm not watching. It makes me smile. "You're so silly."

She raises an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You think I don't know." I wonder how she would react. With Bella, nothing is predictable. And I'm very good at reading people.

"Don't know what?"

"That you watch me when you think I'm not looking."

"I can't?" She blushes, that crimson I so adore on her spreading across her cheeks. I'm very tempted to sneak a forbidden kiss.

"I suppose you can." _Don't stop._ "It's quite flattering." _Very._ "But I always know." _Always._

"How do you know?"

She stops us by the apples, but I refuse to let her go. It's a dangerous move I'm considering, but I can't help my flirtatious manner. I'm so filled up with the presence of this enticing woman beside me that I don't notice a familiar woman standing thirty feet away from us.

I lean in to whisper into her ear, making her shiver. "Because I'm always watching you, you silly girl." And because I can no longer restrain myself, I allow myself to compromise by kissing her temple.

I'm pleased to hear her breathing get uneven. So she is attracted to me, at least a little bit.

"Don't do that," she pleads quietly. Her face is deliciously pink.

"Do what?"

"Say stuff like that. Do stuff like that. You don't mean it." Her voice is barely audible.

I watch her conflicted expression curiously. Perhaps I'm not giving myself enough credit. After all, if a man and a woman spend much of their time together in each other's presence under the same roof, it's inevitable that feelings develop.

"I do mean it," I say. "I told you. I won't lie to you." _Ever._

"But..." She frowns slightly.

I'm impatient to hear her reply, but in retaliation for my carelessness, fate sends its punishment in the most unexpected way.

"Edward?"

My head snaps up automatically, in a practiced way that I've mastered in all my years of knowing her. Even before I register her voice, I know I'm screwed. I've neglected to return her calls and messages, and while I've known I would pay for that, I thought it was in the distant future. Until now.

Esme is standing there, youthful and graceful as always. Her face is torn between confusion and outrage. At least I won't be punished for lying, just an absence of information. A _lot_ of information.

Almost reflexively, I draw Bella closer to me. She can't be my shield against my mother's wrath – I won't allow that and Esme won't either, I'm sure – but she can offer me some confidence to stand up to her. There is one woman in this world I'm incredibly scared of – in respect and quite literally – and that's my mother.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. Talk about bad timing. Wedding rings in place, my arm around the woman I love, and kissing her in public. I can't escape this.

Esme walks toward us and stops at the end of our cart. "It _is_ you. But..." Her eyes shift to Bella. She and Bella stare at each other for a long time as I cringe internally. Not that I'm embarrassed of Bella. Never that. It's just...what am I going to tell her?

I watch, resigned, as Esme's lips curve into a delighted smile. "Are you going to introduce me, Edward?" she asks.

I blow out the breath I've been holding harshly and glance down at Bella, who looks incredibly baffled. I smile awkwardly. "Yes, I suppose I should."

I consider very briefly on telling her our cover story. Esme would definitely know this is an assignment right away, since she knows my parents' names. But I don't like that. If my mother is going to meet the woman I love, I want her to see every truth behind her beauty and gain approval as herself.

"This is Bella Swan," I introduce, keeping my voice low. "Bella, my mother for all intents and purposes, Esme Cullen."

Esme's smile widens, if possible. She thrusts out her hand. "Hello, Bella. It's so nice to meet you."

Bella shakes my mother's hand. She seems confused that I introduced her by her real name. She'll ask later, I'm sure. My curious girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," she says.

"Oh, call me Esme!" my mother says brightly. "What a lovely girl you are!"

I inhale nervously. _It's coming...it's coming..._

Esme throws me a mockingly stern look. "You've been holding out on me, Edward."

 _And there it is._

I flash her my best smile, which works on every woman except my mother. It's worth a try. "Esme, I-"

"Ignoring my calls and messages," she says in a clipped tone. "Carlisle refusing to tell me anything, if he knew. And all this time, you were right here in Chicago." Her face relaxes into a gleeful smile. "With a beautiful young woman, no doubt in your own house."

Bella blushes at her implication. She tugs on my sleeve, begging me to clarify the situation.

I glance down at her, amused. "Well, it _is_ true, love."

Bella gasps softly at the term of endearment. Esme positively beams. "Aw, how adorable!" she coos.

"Oh, no!" Bella protests. "It isn't what you think, Esme. You see-"

I pull her closer against me, silencing her. I might as well enjoy this as long as I could. Still, since Bella does seem distressed, I tell Esme, "Not here, Esme. In private."

Slowly, her smile fades. She realizes that _Bella_ must be my assignment, and she isn't pleased. She won't be, until I clarify in absolute secrecy. God, she'll be ecstatic then.

"Very well," Esme concedes. "I'll be waiting at your house, then." She smiles pleasantly at Bella. "See you soon, dear." With one last glare at me, she walks off toward the registers.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Bella is staring at me curiously. "What?" I ask.

She fights a smile. "It's just...I've never seen you look that nervous before."

"The storm isn't over, love," I say. "There's only one woman I'm very much afraid of, and that happens to be my mother."

She laughs. "How ironic."

I grin. "This should be an interesting conversation."

 **Bella**

Esme is gracious and pleasant. It's amusing that Edward is tense on the way home and cringes when he's subjected to her playful glares as we lead her into the house. I understand why, of course. She's caught her son with a woman for the first time, and he's already implied that I'm an assignment. Annoying, but true.

She mutters about what she'll do to Carlisle when she sees him at home while we wait for Edward to make tea. I sit on the sofa while she sits on an armchair across from me. I watch her warily, thinking she's full of many faces and preferring the nice, pleasant smile. When she looks up at me, I involuntarily flinch. It makes her laugh.

"Oh, my dear," Esme chuckles. "I am so sorry. I'm not normally so aggressive. But you have to understand, Bella. When you're dealing with three men in the FBI with lots of secrets, you have to toughen up to get your voice heard." She winks.

I smile. "I can only imagine."

"Especially my younger one." She sighs sadly. "He hates my nagging him about dating and marriage, so he chooses to ignore my calls sometimes. It drives me nuts."

"Edward is so considerate," I say. "He's told me about you, Esme. It's clear he adores you."

Esme flashes me a grateful smile. "I'm glad. He never says it to my face."

"Such crude words, Esme, for such a gracious woman," Edward chides, reentering the room with a tray full of tea and brownies. He sits beside me, much closer than I anticipated.

Her eyes narrow immediately. "You can't blame me."

"No, I can't." He sighs. "I'm sorry, Esme. But I'm currently on an assignment, as you already suspect."

"So you're on a protection detail?"

"Yes." He's cryptic and short.

"Why are you lying to me?" she demands suddenly. "You don't lie, Edward."

Huh, I guess he was telling the truth. But then, what was that about meaning it...?

"What am I lying about?" Edward asks smoothly.

Think about it later. This conversation is much more interesting.

"Her!" I flinch at the irritation in her voice.

"I thought you liked her." He's annoyingly amused.

"I do! And that's why I can't stand this!" She does look very frustrated.

I can't say I'm understanding everything that's going on between them. He looks entertained; she looks upset. Should I leave? It wouldn't matter, since they're conversing like I'm not in the room. Despite my interest in this conversation, I stand up.

Edward immediately looks at me. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I think you need some privacy."

"I'm sorry, my dear," Esme says contritely. "I don't mean to kick you out."

I smile reassuringly. "It's fine, Esme. Take as long as you want."

Edward watches as I leave. It isn't until my door closes that I hear the muffled conversation restart downstairs. I briefly glance at my closed door when I hear Esme shriek. I return to my book with a small smile. He's very lucky to have such a loving mother. It makes me miss my own.

 **Edward**

I turn back to my mother, who has her arms securely crossed. "Untangle yourself, Esme. What am I lying about?"

"Everything!" she hisses. "I suppose you're lying about her name too?"

"What?" I stare at her, then chuckle. "No, I've told you her real name. We're undercover as Edward and Elizabeth Masen, actually."

Her face blanks. "Your biological parents?"

"Yes."

"You told me her..." She trails off. "Why?"

I lower my eyes to the brownies, which Bella made yesterday. How to tell her without giving her the satisfaction? Fuck it. "Because I wanted you to meet her. The real her."

She blinks. Once. Twice. And then, she shrieks, making me wince. "Oh, my God! You love her!"

"Esme!" I hiss. I glance over at the stairs. "Not so loudly."

"You haven't told her?" She looks appalled. "Why ever not?"

I frown at her. "How can I? She has more things to worry about." I pick up my cup of tea and sip with pursed lips.

Esme watches me with a strange expression, torn between amusement and confusion. "Edward and Elizabeth Masen," she says slowly. "I see. You've been acting as newlyweds. Is that a courtesy from the FBI?" She nods at my ring. Her eyes miss nothing.

I lean back against the sofa. "No," I admit. "I got them."

She smiles knowingly. "Yes, and it doesn't seem cheap either."

It's my first time feeling so sheepish in front of my mother. I'm always the good child, even if I do cause my mother to scold me on the lack of women in my life.

"She doesn't know that," I say. "Please don't tell her. She doesn't like it when I spend money on her."

She giggles, very uncharacteristic of my mother. "You're smitten."

"I never take off the ring," I confess. "It's not so much that I'm lazy. I just...don't want to. It feels like I belong to her, like she's with me all the time. It's immature and stupid, but there you are. Satisfied, Mother?"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "A bit." She grins. "No, more than a bit. A lot. Finally! I knew this day would come!"

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "I think you're a bit early in your celebration, Esme."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how she feels about me."

"Posh! It's so obvious and you're so oblivious."

"What, you think she returns my feelings?" I feel like a lovesick teenager, asking for girl advice in front of my mother.

Her eyes twinkle. "Tell me something, son. You're living together, aren't you?"

"Obviously."

"You act like a couple in public. You touch her, she blushes. You kiss her, she doesn't back off."

I stare at her. Maybe my hunch is right after all. Bella isn't oblivious.

"Bella is going through a very hard time right now," Esme says. "Probably the most traumatic she's ever encountered. And through it all, you've been there for her. Sure, you've been her only company, but you two seem to get along well enough. That must leave a mark on her somewhere, right? Emotionally, I mean."

Women are perceptive. A sixth sense. Thank goodness for Esme Cullen. I feel amazing relief flooding through my entire body. It's like a huge burden lifting from my shoulders.

"So you're saying..." I murmur.

"Yes! Make your move!" Esme sounds so aggressive, but I know it's because she's so excited for me. "Confess your feelings first. She might run away at first, but it's not like she can do it physically. She'll come back to you."

"How do you know?" I ask desperately.

She chuckles. "Oh, my son. Such a novice in love. Can't you see it on her face? It's written in block letters: I'm in love with Edward Cullen." She winks.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'm glad we've gotten that straightened out. Now, tell me." She reaches for her tea. "Tell me why she's being locked up by that stupid protection program."

"She isn't being locked up, Esme. She's free to roam about; I just have to accompany her."

"And she doesn't complain, right?" She laughs. "Tell me her story! What did she witness?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Oh, honey! Who would I tell? Besides, you know Carlisle is weak against me anyway. Chances are, he already told me about the case."

I know I can trust Esme. She's a homebody. Not that she doesn't have any friends; she's simply very devoted to her home life. She likes to go out sometimes, but even then, she's very tight-lipped about her life. I've learned how to handle my private life from her.

"And he should stop spoiling you," I say. I relent with a sigh. "James Keller."

Esme gasps in horror. "No! He's all over the news right now! Oh, that poor girl! She witnessed Keller killing Jessica Stanley?"

I nod grimly. "She's lucky she wasn't caught."

She looks angry. "Catch him, Edward. Catch him and throw that scumbag in jail!"

I can't help but laugh at my mother's attempt at cursing. "I will. And I'll protect Bella."

"Of course you will," she coos, instantly back to maternal mode. "You'll tell her soon, won't you?"

I nod slowly. "I don't think I can hold back any longer."

She giggles again. "Me neither. You look ready to devour her."

My jaw drops. "Esme!"

"Just make sure you're being safe, dear."

"Mom!" Leave it to mothers to embarrass their children.

More giggles. "Perhaps you should've gotten a box of condoms earlier."

I stand up abruptly. I'm already anxious at the thought of telling Bella how I feel about her. It doesn't help that my own mother is pushing for me to bed her.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're in love. Where's my daughter?" She stands up and starts climbing the stairs. "Bella, dear?"

Great. I haven't even confessed yet and already, my mother is calling Bella her daughter. Is she that eager to see me in love?

 _She's happy that you seem happy, asshole._

Because that's what I am. An asshole. Simply trying to avoid a worried mother who only wants what's best for her son.

Bella seems mildly confused when Esme comes back down with her, chattering away. I meet her gaze and shrug slightly, smiling. She doesn't seem to mind too much, thankfully, and humors Esme in her conversation. In fact, she seems to be enjoying the attention, and part of that probably has to do with her lack of association with other people these days. That makes me even more determined to find James Keller as soon as possible and return Bella back to her normal life.

Hopefully with myself still in the picture.

* * *

 **AN: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author**

A tall woman with wild, curly red hair strides through the hallway, her high heels clacking evenly on the tile floor. She glances behind her warily behind her for fear of gaining a tail. Once she reaches her usual corner that lacks any passerbys, she withdraws her cell phone. Her long, red fingernail presses on a contact labeled _My Baby_ and carefully presses the device to her ear. All the while, she continues to be on the lookout for any eavesdroppers.

A gruff voice answers. "Hello?"

"Baby, are you okay?" the red woman croons immediately, lighting up. "Are you laying low?"

"Of course I'm laying low!" the man snaps. "The entire country is out looking for me."

"Poor baby. Are you eating? Where are you sleeping?"

"Never mind that. What's the verdict? Did you find out who the fuck blabbed to the FBI about who I am?"

"I did," the red woman says smugly.

"How did this _witness_ find out about me? Why the fuck is she a witness? I swear, there was no one up on that roof with me!"

"Apparently, there was. She was hiding behind some bins and saw everything."

The man cusses. Then, his tone changes into a wicked lilt. "She, huh? A girl?"

The red woman pouts. "Baby, you aren't gonna have fun with some other girl again? I haven't seen you since last month after that last girl in LA!"

"Aw, shut it, Vic. Tell me about this girl."

Vic looks upset, but she obliges. "Her name is Isabella Swan. Works at the same company Jessica Stanley did."

The man is silent for a shocked moment. "Isabella Swan, you say? Bella Swan?"

"What, you know her? Another girl you know?" Vic sighs. "Why are you so popular with these girls, baby?"

He ignores her. "I see," he says slowly. "So she went to the FBI with information about me, huh?"

"She recognized you that night. At first, she lied during questioning, but she came forward eventually. Her father is the chief of police for the SPD."

"This is even better than I imagined. What else do you know?"

"Are you still in Seattle, babe?"

"Yeah, but I'm considering skipping town. Security's so tight here. The bear and the blonde are still running around looking for me. I see 'em around sometimes. But Bronze Boy ain't around. It's making me nervous."

"That's because he was reassigned," Vic says, twirling her hair around her finger. "Edward Cullen is now off protecting the Swan girl."

"Yeah? Where are they?"

Vic pouts. "I couldn't find that out. No one seems to know. It's being kept real quiet."

"What? You can't even find that out? You slut! What the fuck are you good for?"

"Baby, baby!" she cries. "Don't be angry with me. Don't hang up. I'll find out. I promise."

He growls in frustration. "You'd better. Or you're done." He hangs up.

Vic lowers her cell phone, hands trembling. Her eyes roam around restlessly in fear. If he left her...if he's really done with her...

 _Then I can't see him again,_ she thinks. _No._

With renewed purpose, she strides back the way she came from. There's a crazy gleam in her eyes. That stupid girl won't dare hurt her man. She's going to make sure he gets to her and rip her apart before she can do any more damage.

 **Bella**

It's difficult, getting Esme to leave. Not that I want her to. No, her presence is enjoyable and joyful, especially after weeks of seclusion. She fawns over me like I'm her actual daughter-in-law, even though Edward assures me she knows the truth. Her son has a hard time ushering her out the front door.

"You'll come visit, won't you, sweetheart?" she pleads as Edward literally pushes her outside.

"Of course, Esme," I say. "I'd love to." I really do mean that. She's so sweet and maternal, something I haven't encountered in many months.

"Oh, Edward, you're so mean," Esme snaps. "I'm just trying to say goodbye."

"You've been saying goodbye for the past ten minutes, Esme," he deadpans. "You've had dinner with us and it's nearing nine. Carlisle will be wondering where you are."

Right on cue, a ringing sound echoes out from Esme's bag.

"See?" Edward says pointedly. "He misses you. Go home, Esme."

She pouts. "They say raising sons have no meaning once they snag a girl. I guess that's true."

I blush. If only that were true.

"Bring her around for Sunday brunch," Esme orders. "Carlisle will want to meet her too, once I tell him all about her." She winks at me.

"I will," Edward promises. "Drive safely, Esme."

"Esme, it was lovely to meet you," I say. "Thank you for everything."

She gives a little wave and jerks away from her son. "Alright, alright, I'm going! Bye, Bella!" She opens her umbrella and hurries out to her car.

It's pouring hard. "Shouldn't you drive her home?" I ask Edward. "It's raining a lot."

"She's a good driver," he replies. "Believe it or not, she taught both Emmett and me how to drive."

I smile. She's full of surprises in the best way possible. "She reminds me a bit of Alice."

Edward closes the door when she's gone. We return to the living room. "Yes, I can see that."

"She's so perky and cheerful," I marvel, sinking down in my usual spot on the sofa. "And so motherly. You're so lucky to have her."

He looks very serious. "You can trust her, Bella. I promise she won't say a word about you to anyone."

I nod, trusting him completely. I've seen Esme up close, and I believe that without a doubt. "I know." Without thinking, I reach out and grab his hand. "Thank you for sharing her with me. I'm so honored to meet the woman who raised you."

He seems startled by my sudden honesty. "Of course, Bella. I'm glad you like her."

I withdraw from him, feeling self-conscious. "Can I ask...why?"

He understands immediately. "Why did I introduce you as Bella Swan and not Elizabeth Masen?"

I nod quickly.

He settles down next to his laptop. "Two reasons. One, she would have recognized the name and called me out on my lie in public."

"And you don't lie," I put in.

He rewards me with my favorite crooked smile. "Correct. And second..." He considers his words for a moment, then says, "I didn't want to introduce you as someone you're not to my mother. You're much more than that, Bella. I wanted her to see how important you are."

I feel as though there are some unspoken words after that, but it's enough to turn me red. He reaches out, almost entranced, to touch my warm cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he murmurs.

I struggle to remember how to breathe. He's so dazzling and irresistible. His compliment reminds me of what he said earlier at the grocery store. _I do mean it. I told you. I won't lie to you._

"Did you really mean it?" I whisper. "Earlier?"

Again, he understands without much clarification. "I don't lie," he repeats with conviction.

I think back to all his touches. His terms of endearment and even the little kiss he planted on my head. Can it be possible...? Can it be that he returns my feelings as well?

"But you act," I say slowly.

"Acting is based on truth or what you perceive as true," he says simply.

I stare at him, getting irritated. What is that supposed to mean? Does that mean he's attracted to me or not?

He's very good at reading people. And though he has asked numerous times what I was thinking about these past few weeks, I think he's figured me out by now. He laughs and takes my hand, moving to sit beside me again.

"Am I not being clear enough for you?" he asks.

"What are you trying to say?" I counter, almost testily.

Edward smiles affectionately, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "It means that every touch, every term of endearment was true. This?" His finger brushes across my diamond ring. "I wish it was true."

My breath catches. He has an uncanny habit of knocking the breath out of me. My heart grows warmer in anticipation.

"I wake up every morning, knowing I get to see you again. I go run, take a shower, and I'm there just in time to see you wake up."

 _To keep me rooted to reality._

"I make you breakfast and afterward, we sit right here together. You ask me questions while I work, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it lightly. "If you need to get out of the house, I love that I'm there to accompany you. I would gladly take all your anger and frustration if you need to vent it out. If I can stop your nightmares or erase everything you saw that night to give you a peace of mind, I would do it in an instant."

Tears fill my eyes. My throat is clogged from the huge lump forming in my throat. I never imagined this could be real. Happy tears forming due to a confession from a man. Books and movies don't explain this experience justice.

Just as a tear falls, he reaches out to wipe it away. "It means that I've fallen in love with you, Bella Swan," he whispers. "Unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you. And I would do anything – _anything_ – to protect you. To give you everything I can...if you would have me."

I'm touched. This is so unreal. I've never loved a man so painfully as I do now. The ex-boyfriends in high school and college whom I thought I loved...no. I love Edward Cullen. I love everything about him. His strengths and weaknesses, his past and present, his mistakes and flaws – everything. I accept everything about him.

So I throw my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. His arms wrap around my waist almost at the same time as I knock him backward onto the sofa. Now, I'm on top of him as he chuckles in amusement.

"I can only assume you feel the same," he says, brushing away the hair covering my face.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes, I do. I love you, Edward. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, but I do."

He positions us so that we're lying down together on the sofa. "I'm glad," he murmurs. "You have no idea how scared I was to tell you. I was afraid you would run away."

"Why would I run?" If anything, I was afraid _he_ would run from me if I told him how I felt.

He shrugs. "You've seen enough to doubt men for a lifetime."

Very true. I don't blame him. "I'm just surprised you feel that way about me," I admit. "After all the things you have to deal with, taking care of me."

"Like I said, I don't mind." He kisses my shoulder. "It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

"I don't get that."

When he chuckles, a deep rumbling sound resonates from his stomach to my own body. "I feel a very emotional connection to you, Bella. While I do desire you physically, your happiness is much more important to me. And if I was any help to you during your difficult days, then that's more than enough for me."

"You were," I mumble. "You're like my anchor. Your presence keeps me whole."

"Good," he whispers.

I think back to the more severe days, when I would simply just break down. I would be cooking or watching him. And without warning, I can hear her screams and his curse words. The nippy cool air of that night, even when this house itself is warm. And I would just start crying. Screaming. Anything to get rid of her screams in my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think I'm going crazy?"

He stills at my question. It's not exactly reassuring.

"I know I have a little bit of depression," I say. "That's unsurprising, considering the situation I'm in. But sometimes...sometimes, I can't get her screams out of my head. The only reason I scream and throw a tantrum is because I want to drown her out. Do you think that makes me crazy?"

Great. I just admitted I feel like I'm going insane when it's barely been ten minutes since he confessed his love for me. He's going to run away screaming now.

"No."

I peek up at him as much as I can from my position. "No?"

"No. I don't think you're going crazy."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I do think you're suffering from PTSD," he says. "You're going to need counseling after all this is over."

I bite my lip. My desire to return to overcast Seattle and to my normal lifestyle surges through me again. "And when will this be over?"

His fingers drum against my back absently, as though he's playing piano. It's oddly comforting.

"Soon." His voice holds promise. "This is only temporary, Bella. We'll catch him very soon. You'll be able to return to Seattle and go back to work. You can see Alice and Jasper and Charlie, and you'll be perfectly safe."

I notice he doesn't mention himself. I wonder if he doesn't see himself in the equation after this is over. He's declared his feelings for me, but what if this is just a fling? Just a temporary thing, while we're still living under the same roof? The idea of never seeing Edward again scares me, even more than James Keller.

Before I can mention it, he changes the subject. I wonder if it's intentional, but I'm distracted by his question to go back. "Do you want to go see Carlisle and Esme on Sunday?"

"Can we?" I ask, my spirits lifting.

"Of course we can."

"Where do they live?"

"They only live ten minutes away. I should've foreseen our running into her eventually."

"Why did you ignore her calls?"

"I never answer her calls when I'm on an assignment," he replies. "But mostly, I was scared she would find out how I felt about you and demand for me to bring you over so she can meet you. Unfortunately, fate beat me at my own game. But I'm glad it happened. She was the one who urged me to tell you how I feel."

I smile sleepily. Lying together in this sofa isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but his warmth and his voice is lulling me to sleep. "I'm glad she did."

"Mothers are wise," he agrees. He kisses my hair. "Sleep, Bella. I can tell you're tired."

"I don't want to sleep..."

"I'll be here," he soothes. "You're safe."

Of course I'm safe. How can I not be? I feel as though I have everything in this moment. Edward's love, Esme's fondness, and protection against the only man in the world who may have a grudge against me once he finds out I'm the witness. I'm scared, but with everything that I have right now, I feel powerful. I feel as though I have nothing to lose.

Until, that is, the calm before the storm breaks.

* * *

 **AN: Your reviews make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, updates might get a little bit undisciplined, as I'm trying to adjust to college life. It's definitely something. I'll try to remember to update among other things in my life.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Author**

Vic types away on her computer, writing up a report. Her eyes keep wandering over to her silent cell phone, which hasn't rung once since he'd hung up on her a week ago. _How can I concentrate on work when I don't know where the hell he is?_

Annoyed with the secrecy on Bella Swan, she saves the document and opens up a new one. She quickly plasters on a smile when Siobhan from Inventory approaches her with a document for her boss to sign.

"Hey, Victoria," Siobhan greets her. "You think Aro is free enough to sign this right away? I need to get this right down to Weapons."

Victoria quickly locks her computer and stands. "Sure thing. Wait here?"

"Of course."

She leaves Siobhan by her desk and struts down the hallway to Aro Volturi's office. As an assistant deputy director, he holds much power when it comes to authorizing new projects and purchasing new inventory. And as secretary to Aro, Victoria had access to much higher levels of classified information.

She knocks softly before entering. She realizes Aro is on his phone, pacing agitatedly while talking to someone he knows well. Who can it be? Caius? Marcus? Or even Carlisle?

"No trails whatsoever," Aro says, exasperated. "Are you even sure he's still in Seattle?"

That catches Victoria's attention. She walks very slowly to his desk, listening alertly. He hardly notices her presence.

"I've been trying, Carlisle," he says.

 _Bingo!_

"But our little spy is very good." Aro sounds pissed. Oh, if he ever found out his own secretary is the spy! "I do suspect that he or she has been in contact with Keller in the last week or so. There isn't much my own people know. I've been keeping all information about our witness to a minimum, I assure you. I'm doing all I can. Perhaps we should start finishing up in Seattle, move toward other places?"

 _A little more, a little more!_

"Yes, perhaps. I do think it will be wise for Edward to stay with Miss Swan-" He breaks off.

 _Come on! Keep talking!_

"Indeed? But she will keep quiet, no?" He pauses. "Of course I trust Esme. Yes, yes, you're right. Well, Chicago is your family's city. I have no doubt that our witness is completely safe under Edward's protection. Yes, of course. We'll have to make do with whatever information we have at hand."

 _Yes!_

Just in time, too, as Aro gestures for Victoria to wait. He's nearly done with his conversation. She waits, trying to contain her glee. _Imagine how happy he'll be to hear this! My baby!_

"Yes, Carlisle. Good day." He hangs up. "What can I do for you, Victoria?"

"Inventory needs to submit this to Weapons by today, sir," she simpers. "If you can just authorize this, that would be perfect."

Aro takes the document and signs it. Before he hands it back, he smiles and asks, "Something good happen to you, Tori? You seem happy."

"Oh, yes," she says. "I might be able to see my boyfriend soon."

"That's right, you said you were in a long distance relationship. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, sir." She beams and flounces out. Her happiness evaporates when she sees Siobhan holding her phone, looking terribly confused. She hurries over and snatches the device back into her claws. "What are you doing?" she hisses.

Siobhan looks taken aback by the venom in her colleague's voice. "I'm sorry, Victoria. Someone called and it read 'My Baby' so I thought I would tell your boyfriend you'll be here soon-"

"You talked to him?" Victoria's voice rises two octaves.

Siobhan stares at her. "Hardly. He hung up on me."

 _Thank goodness._ "Don't you fucking touch my things ever again, you understand?" Victoria snaps. She thrusts the document into Siobhan's chest. "Get out of here."

Siobhan looks offended by Victoria's rudeness. She turns without another word and marches out.

"Good riddance!" Victoria mutters under her breath. Her face lights up again, her eyes showing a maniacal gleam. She walks off to her usual corner, excited at the prospect of hearing her love's voice again. "James! James, James!" she sings softly to herself.

In her thrill, she doesn't notice Siobhan standing at the end of the corridor, only fifty feet away from her corner. Siobhan turns from her wait for the elevator and curiously stares at her strange colleague. Intuition strikes and she creeps closer, using the walls to her advantage. She leans against it, wondering if James is the name of Victoria's boyfriend.

Victoria holds her breath as the call goes through. Heaven forbid he's busy! She's waited a week to hear his voice again! She relaxes when his rough voice snaps, "Have you found out where she is yet?"

"James!" Victoria sighs. "Are you well?"

"Cut the small talk, Vic. Spill."

Victoria scowls. He seems far too interested in this Swan girl, and she doesn't like that. "I only just found out. She's hiding in Chicago."

"Chicago?" he barks. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just heard Aro say it. But if you're planning to go, be careful. You remember Edward Cullen is assigned to protect her? Chicago is where the Cullens live. It's literally _their_ city."

"Fuck, Vic. If you're wrong-"

"I'm not!" Her voice rises hysterically. "I heard him talking to Carlisle Cullen. I'm positive."

"Does anyone else know about where she is?"

"Just Aro, Carlisle, and Edward." She remembers another name mentioned by Aro during his phone call. "Oh! And it seems Esme found out too. Esme is Carlisle's wife."

James is quiet for a long moment. Eventually, he says, "I'm sure that information will become useful soon enough. Good job, Vic."

"Babe, when can I see you again?" she pleads. "I miss you. Should I go to Seattle?"

"I'm going to leave Seattle soon. After one little...warning, shall we say? To our little witness who dared to go to the FBI with my name."

"James, I love you. Please be careful."

He just laughs sardonically and hangs up. Victoria is left standing there, fuming at her failure to hold a conversation with her true love for more than five minutes.

Siobhan hears Victoria's heels clacking away back toward her desk. The elevator doors open and she enters the car slowly. Her head is whirring away, trying to piece everything together. Victoria mentioned Edward Cullen and his parents, Carlisle and Esme. Who's hiding out in Chicago? Something doesn't sit very well with her, especially after Victoria's freak-out earlier just because Siobhan touched her cell phone.

James...James? James. Who is James? And why is Victoria telling her boyfriend about the best agents in the business?

 **Edward**

Bella looks nervous as she twists her diamond ring around her finger. I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. She glances up at me.

"You look beautiful," I tell her. "Don't worry about a thing."

She swallows. "Still."

I chuckle as I lead her up the stairs to the front door. "Esme already loves you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, that's true." She keeps biting her lip.

"She's probably been listening for my car since nine o'clock this morning," I say. "She'll open the door in three...two...one."

The front door flies open and Bella is completely wrapped in my mother's embrace. I can't help but laugh at the shocked expression on my lover's face.

"Bella! You came!" Esme squeals. "Aw, the two of you look so cute together. Hungry? Come in, come in, come in!" She rips Bella away from me and ushers her inside. She calls back to me, "Close the door behind you, Edward!"

I roll my eyes, entering the house alone. I don't think Esme was this ecstatic when Emmett brought Rosalie home. But then again, Rosalie doesn't have the innocent softness of my Bella. I nod to myself. Of course that's it.

Esme is already introducing Bella to Carlisle, who smiles paternally and shakes her hand. Bella looks relieved at the warm welcome.

I slip my arm around her, pulling her close to me. "Told you," I whisper into her ear.

She blushes on cue. Carlisle chuckles. "Good to see you too, son."

"Carlisle."

"Come, Bella," Esme says. "You two can sit together over there."

Thirty minutes into brunch, Bella is chatting amiably with my parents, who seem genuinely interested in what she has to say. I play with her left hand as well as her ring silently, happy enough with the situation to be ignored. They've had twenty-five years with me. And Bella is more important to me now.

I'm also grateful that neither Carlisle nor Esme mentions Keller. Bella is having such a wonderful time, her mind on something much irrelevant to a serial rapist. It's heartwarming to see her smiling and laughing so freely. Even as she loosened up with me after our confessions, there are spaces in her life I can't fill up completely.

When Bella insists on helping Esme clean up in the kitchen, I join Carlisle in the living room. He turns the TV to a re-run of college football and we watch it on mute for a while as we discuss the case in low voices.

"I think they'll be wrapping up in Seattle in a little bit," Carlisle says. "There's no sign of him. It's a possibility that he's skipped town weeks ago."

"And Em and Rose?"

"No doubt heading back to headquarters to start over. No new leads, at all. Aro is getting frustrated, as am I." He glances at me. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, though." His tone is teasing.

I don't reply, though a small smile appears on my lips.

"So it's true, then?" he asks. "You really do love her? Sincerely?" He watches me twist my ring absentmindedly.

"I do," I say softly. "I never expected it. But she was unpredictable and beautiful, both inside and out. I fell for her completely."

"And she feels the same?"

I pause to answer when I hear Bella's carefree laughter floating from the kitchen. I grin and reply, "Amazingly enough, yes."

"Edward," Carlisle sighs. "You deserve to be loved. It isn't so amazing that Bella loves you. I can see it." He smiles. "You might be another Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

I scoff mockingly. "We won't be as disgustingly lovey-dovey as you two are, Carlisle. We'll keep our PDA to a minimum."

He snorts. "Yeah, right. That's not how love works, Edward." He turns back to watch the football. "You get so sucked in when you're in love with right woman."

"Perhaps," I acknowledge.

"Are you being safe?"

I should probably be embarrassed. Sex talk with a parent? Please, no. But I find myself in thoughtful silence.

He gives me a sharp look. "Edward? What am I supposed to interpret this silence as? Give me something here."

I exhale sharply. "I do want her, Carlisle. Physically, emotionally – however she'll have me. I just...don't know if she's ready for that yet. She's traumatized by what she's seen. I don't want to push her into something she doesn't want."

"Hm," he muses. "I would suggest that you have a serious conversation with her. Communication is key in a relationship, Edward. Keep that in mind."

I nod once.

"I, for one, believe Bella will be willing to take that step with you," he continues. "I've seen the way she looks at you, and your love for her cannot be doubted. If she wants to wait until after all this is over, that might be a good idea too. But as long as you both want each other, it should be fine. Talk to her. Find out what she wants."

I nod again. "I will. Thank you, Carlisle."

He laughs suddenly. "I never had to have this conversation with Emmett. He acts instinctively while you think before you act."

"I just don't want to make any mistakes with Bella."

"Why would you make a mistake with her? You seem very comfortable with her. Yin and yang."

"It's easy to love her. To be with her, it's like breathing. But..." I sigh deeply. "I'm worried. What I do for a living doesn't exactly suit her very well, especially in this situation."

"Whatever do you mean? What's wrong with your job?"

"It's dangerous. I don't know if..."

"Ah. You're afraid of burdening her with something you don't know if she can handle." He stares at the TV as it goes to commercial. He changes the channel to CNN. "Yes, I can see that. Very possible. But I do think you're underestimating her. She's strong, or she wouldn't have come this far. She could've stayed silent, but she chose to come forward with what she knew. That takes a lot of courage. You should also talk about this with her."

"I don't know what to do," I mutter. "I feel like we met at the wrong time..." I trail off, confused at Carlisle's suddenly stricken expression. "What's wrong?"

He's staring at the TV in horror. I look at the screen and stiffen.

In the Seattle cityline, another tall building is closed off. The area on the ground is empty except for the SPD, who are surrounding the body of a dead woman. There is blood near the head and her clothes are crudely ripped. It's obvious she's been raped. CNN switches the scene and shows one of their chopper viewing of the roof. There's huge writing on the roof, in red, and it's very clear who it's meant for: _I'M COMING FOR YOU._

There's a gasp and a loud crash behind me. I whirl around, rising as I do so. Bella is standing there, a tray full of tea and cake having slipped through her fingers, staring at the television screen in terror. Tears drop down both her cheeks as she begins to hyperventilate.

Esme runs into the room. "What happened?" Her eyes fall to the mess on her spotless floor, then flits to the TV. Her hand jumps to her mouth.

I'm instantly by her side, pulling her into my arms. Anything to hide her from the ugly picture that's unpleasantly reminding her of that night. She breathes heavily into my chest as she sobs.

"Bella," I whisper. "It's going to be okay. You're fine. Just breathe. _Breathe._ "

But it's not okay. Everyone in this room knows it's not okay. This means James Keller has committed another one of his signature crimes. It means the mole at the agency has given him solid information on Bella.

It means the love of my life is in danger, because he plans on coming after her next. To hurt her. To kill her. To take her away from me.

* * *

 **AN: Leave me wonderful reviews! They make me smile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I can't even remember the last time I updated. Hopefully, it isn't a month, like it really feels for me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bella**

I shut my eyes, but I still see those words across the screen. _I'm coming to get you._ There's no doubt about whom James is talking to. I'm not an idiot. I know about the mole at the FBI. He knows the witness who blabbed about his identity is me. Bella Swan. He already knows who I am. He's just coming to kill me.

We've arrived back home a few hours ago. It took more than an hour to calm me enough to string together coherent words, begging to go home. Carlisle and Esme were quiet as they bid us goodbye. The rain was falling hard, but that didn't stop Edward from speeding way past speed limit. As soon as he ushered me inside and made sure I was okay, he was on the phone. He's still on his phone, still pissed and still talking to the same people over and over again, demanding reports and answers.

There's absolutely nothing to do. I can't distract myself. Television is out of the question. I never want to see those words again. Not another Jessica Stanley. Five victims in LA, two in Seattle. Still not captured. I notice his victims are all brunettes. What if his punishment for me is the same exact thing? Rape, then pushing me off of a building?

I shudder and dig my fingernails into my palm. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

But how can I not? His message is so clear, plain and simple. He's coming for me. He wants revenge. He was on a roll and I placed his life on the line with just a few words. In his mind, I deserve this. I deserve to be shaking with fear, with nothing to do but wait until he shows up. Now, it all comes down to this: either the FBI catches him first or he gets to me first.

A part of my brain is thinking: _How can he get to you? You're with Edward twenty-four/seven. He never leaves you. James can't get to you._

Another part of my brain is arguing: _He raped and killed another woman in Seattle, where the FBI is looking for him constantly. He's capable of everything. He can get to you._

I sit up abruptly and bring my knees to my chest. I flinch when Edward yells, "What the _fuck_ do you mean, you don't know? It happened in Seattle! Isn't Seattle supposed to be _closed off_? How the _fuck_ did he kill another woman right under your _fucking_ nose?"

I watch him, tears brimming my eyes. I'm aware that I'm shaking. I haven't stopped shaking since I started to at Carlisle and Esme's house. I don't know who he's talking to, but whoever it is better have a strong heart because Edward looks ready to kill someone. He paces back and forth. His green eyes are nearly black. He's so tense, he almost looks like a statue.

"Then find out!" he hisses. "I've had enough of this bullshit! For months, we've been searching for this guy and every single time, he manages to slip away. Who the _fuck_ is our mole?"

My eyes drop to the remote control on the table. I don't want to see that crime scene, but I do want to know what's going on. I deserve to know, and my only informant is busy talking on the phone. Or busy _yelling_ on the phone.

"Go through every division," Edward says through gritted teeth. "Every single _fucking_ division. You make sure every agent is cleared before they're let go. You understand?"

In the silence, I hear the caller ask, "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Tell everyone what's going on!" Edward yells. "It can't get anymore public than this, can it? Tell them what we know, drop a few names, and interrogate them! Someone must have heard something! This is what you're trained for, Demetri! Drop those names and watch for their reactions. Use polygraphs, whatever works. But I want to know who told Keller about Bella. I want to know how much he knows about her. You understand?"

Demetri, the caller, protests, "Dude, it'll take forever to interrogate everyone at the agency. Do you realize how many people work for the FBI?"

"I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on, Demetri," Edward growls. "And you're going to give me answers."

Demetri sighs. "Alright, no need to kill anyone. Calm down, okay? Just keep your girl safe."

Edward hangs up, but right away, his phone buzzes. It flashes to his ear. "Rose."

Whatever Rosalie tells Edward, it unnerves him. He glances at me, then walks out of the room. I hear the front door open, then close. Great. More bad news, I'm sure.

After a moment of hesitation, I reach for the remote and turn the TV on. I turn to CNN, where they're still showing the crime scene on breaking news. I turn the volume up.

 _"...autopsy results of the body have just come out. The same patterns of serial rapist James Keller is definitely there: the bruise on the right eye – indicating a dominant left hand – as well as the ripped clothes, and scratches and bruise marks on the body. The Seattle Police Department and the FBI are convinced that this was the work of none other than James Keller, whom authorities have been searching for since the first of August._

 _"Keller's previous crime scene involving Jessica Stanley was witnessed by a fellow employee who happened to be up on the roof of Eclipse Holdings, Inc. during the time the crime was committed. The FBI did place this witness under the Witness Protection Program immediately, but having discovered the identity of this individual, it can only be assumed that the eerie message left by Keller on the roof this afternoon is for the very witness who identified him, providing the authorities much information about himself._

 _"The identity of Keller's latest victim has not yet been released at this time. Back to you, Dan."_

I inhale sharply when a picture of James comes up. It's not a mugshot, so he's smiling as he places an arm around a woman. Did he rape her too? Did he murder her too?

Edward comes back in, still on the phone with Rosalie. "...and all I'm saying is that it's more than likely he's already slipped past your perimeter. If he knows we're in Chicago, he might already be on his way right now. He's cunning and manipulative; he could've disguised himself and gotten himself on a plane or a bus-" He cuts off when he sees the TV on. He glances at me, then sighs. "Rose, I'll call you back."

Edward walks over to sit beside me. Gently, he takes the remote from my hand and turns the TV off. "I'm not sure you want to watch this, Bella."

"I just...wanted to know what was going on," I say. My voice sounds terrible. Choked up and hoarse, full of tears.

"I understand." He pulls me toward him into a strong, warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he says fiercely. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe. He's going to be captured soon. He won't touch you. Not a hair of you."

I bob my head up and down. "I trust you. You don't lie."

He chuckles softly. "That's right. I don't lie. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

I pull away and study him. With trembling fingers, I touch his face. There's no hint of exhaustion whatsoever, only anger and determination. "We're fighting a war," I say quietly. "I'm so tired, but you look so determined."

"We're fighting the final battle," Edward says. Even his voice is tense. "It's a battle I'm going to win. We're going to beat him at his own game."

I stare at him, fresh tears spilling from my eyes. I love this man. I love Edward Cullen so much that it hurts. I can't bear it if he's hurt because of me. It's already hard for me to endure the fact that he's fighting for me in this battle. He's trained, of course, a soldier against crime. Even so, I can't help but worry for his life. His life, his soul, his entire being...which belongs to me.

I lean in and crush my lips against his. I kiss him fiercely, passionately. He kisses me back with the same urgency. His hand brushes away a tear that falls down my cheek and tangles itself in my hair. I let his lips devour me as he pushes me down against the sofa so that he's on top of me.

"I want you," I whisper. "Now."

Edward hesitates momentarily. He pulls back slightly so that I can see his face properly in the dimming light. I see the question in his eyes, which are growing greener by the second. I nod. Yes, I'm sure. I want him. I won't regret it.

He presses his lips back against mine. Slowly, our clothes get thrown to the floor, one by one. When his cell phone buzzes, trying to pop our little bubble, he throws it against the wall so that it lands on the floor, cracked. We're lost in our passion as he makes love to me, giving me everything he possibly can in the process. As of this moment, I feel whole and new. This emotional connection between us can't be severed. He's mine and I'm his.

We're on borrowed time. As cruel as it is, the truth is that time is on James's side, and we have to wait for his move to make ours. We wait to see who will win this battle. It's him or us. One final battle.

 **Author**

Siobhan twirls her pen around her finger, deep in thought. Victoria's latest attitude toward her as well as her mysterious phone call to her boyfriend James bothers her. Something isn't right. She's missing something. But what?

"Maggie!"

Siobhan's head snaps up in surprise when her best friend is called by none other than their head of department, Liam. He hardly comes down from his office, so what is he doing here now, calling out individual employees?

Maggie doesn't seem surprised. She gives Siobhan a small smile before following Liam out of the office. Siobhan instantly turns to her neighbor, Benjamin, who is shaking his head at his computer screen.

"Ben," she says. "Where is Liam taking her?"

Benjamin looks at her in mild surprise. "Didn't you know? All the heads of department are required to lead their agents up to the interrogation room for questioning about the mole. I suppose it's Inventory the next two hours, and then it'll be Human Resources."

"But why?" Siobhan looks bewildered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Benjamin rolls his eyes. "Do you not watch the news?"

"Who has time when I'm stuck here day and night?"

"Or at least the Internet." He tilts his computer screen toward her so that she can read the huge headline on an article: _Serial rapist on his revenge strike against witness._

It rings a bell. Siobhan frowns. "Is that the one who killed that woman...uh, Jessica Stanley, was it?"

"The very same."

Siobhan is surprised. "Aren't the Cullen brothers in charge of that case? And Hale? I thought they would've solved it by now."

"Apparently not." Benjamin squints at the article, his pen between his teeth. "Very unfortunate. He committed another crime, you know, before skipping out of town."

"He killed another woman?" Siobhan gasps.

"My, you _have_ been visiting other worlds recently, haven't you?"

"Wait, so what is this about him hunting down a witness?"

"You know our little mole?" Benjamin's voice lowers.

She nods quickly. Of course she knows about it. Every agent has been instructed to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious.

"Well, he or she struck again. Somehow, the rapist found out the identity of the hush-hush witness on this case. He left a warning message that he's coming for her with this recent crime and disappeared." Benjamin tilts his screen back to its original position. "Heard Cullen and Hale are wrapping up on Seattle and coming back here to start over."

The mole...a witness...and the Cullens. No, it can't be.

"Ben?" Siobhan asks slowly. "What's the name of the rapist they're searching for?"

"James Keller."

James! Victoria mentioned a witness...and Edward Cullen...

"Holy motherfucking..." She stares into space while Benjamin starts at her curse words.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks. "You never cuss."

"I am such a dumbass!" Siobhan mutters under her breath. She turns to Benjamin urgently. "Where did you say they're questioning us?"

"The interrogation rooms. Fifth floor. But...Siobhan!" he calls after her.

Siobhan hurries to the elevator and jabs at the button. "Come on!" Upon seeing that the elevator is on the fourteenth floor and seeing as how her floor is the second, she decides to take the stairs. Soon, she's out of breath from lack of exercise – who needs exercise when she's in charge of inventory? – but she makes it to the fifth floor.

There are scary-looking field agents guarding the entire floor. When she tries to walk through the hallway, one of them blocks her path. "Have you been called for questioning, ma'am?"

"No, not yet," she says. "But I just found out what all this is for, and I..." She takes a deep breath. "I just figured out who the mole is."

He exchanges a look with his partner. Then, he says abruptly, "Follow me, please."

Siobhan follows him in small trots, nervous. They stop at a door, and the agent knocks twice. "Stay here," he instructs, and slips inside. A moment later, he comes back out, this time with a tall, burly-looking man.

"I'm Demetri," the man says, holding out his hand. "And you are...?"

"Siobhan," she says, shaking his hand briefly. "I'm from Inventory."

"You have information about the mole?" Demetri waves away the man who brought her here. The man walks away briskly.

"Y-yes."

"And why did you come to us now?"

"I didn't know. I just figured it out. I didn't know what all this interrogation was for until my colleague told me..." She shakes her head. "Listen. You didn't do this before. Something's changed, hasn't it? Now you're desperate. Is there a specific reason why you're doing this?"

Demetri narrows his eyes at her. Finally, he admits, "The witness. She's in danger. Edward Cullen is currently assigned to her protection, and he's furious that this has happened. He'll probably kill me if I don't find out who the mole is by today. No, I _know_ he'll kill me."

"Well, you're in luck, then. I know who the mole is."

"How can you be sure?"

"I found out by coincidence. I overheard her talking on the phone to a James."

Demetri's eyes widens. "Her?"

"Victoria Wilde," Siobhan confirms. "She's Aro Volturi's secretary. I think James Keller is her boyfriend."

"Tell me everything."

Siobhan takes a deep breath. Her heart is pounding. She can help. She knows information. It's her job to help.

"I went to go get Aro's signature on a document," she begins. "Victoria took it inside the office and she took a while. I was waiting when her cell phone began to ring. The caller ID read 'My Baby' so I assumed it was her boyfriend. Victoria wasn't coming back, so I answered the phone to tell the guy she'll be back soon. As soon as he heard my voice, he hung up."

"Go on."

"Victoria came back just then. She completely freaked out when she saw I had her phone in my hand. She seemed almost...scared. She demanded that I never touch her things again and dismissed me rudely. I was annoyed so I just headed back for the elevators. But while I was waiting, I saw Victoria calling someone in the corner. She mentioned James, a witness, and the Cullens. And she told him that the witness was in Chicago and begged for him to be careful, since that was the Cullens' territory.

"I would've come forward with this information sooner, but I didn't know what it meant until I heard about Keller's recent crime and the questioning." She wrings her hands. "I hope this helps."

Demetri nods once. "We're halfway there. Thank you, Siobhan." He brings his wrist to his lips and murmurs into the transmitter, "Take Victoria Wilde into custody. Secretary to Aro Volturi."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I'm honestly trying to get the entire story out completely as much as I possibly can. Review, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update. There's only about four more chapters left in this story, so I feel terrible about it. But I promise to you that I will finish posting this story before the year is out!**

 **Also, I've said this on before chapters, but I will repeat it again. I know this isn't how the Witness Protection Program works. I've done my own research. It's just that, for the purpose of this story, I've tweaked it to my advantage. Please don't tell me that the facts are not convincing. It's a fictional story. I'm the one writing it. Don't tell me what's right or wrong in my universe. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bella**

I wake up on the couch alone. My body is aching all over – partly from our love-making, partly from the small space of the sofa. I'm still naked, but I'm tucked in a blanket, courtesy of a certain gentleman, I'm sure. The day is bright outside, making me wonder if it's already noon.

I sit up slowly, keeping the blanket around my body. Edward must have cleaned up our clothes that had been dropped to the floor during our love-making. The phone he threw at the wall is also gone. And so is he.

I drape the blanket around me like a dress and pad into the kitchen. The clock on the wall reads eleven-thirty. I pour myself a glass of water and two Advils. Then, I head upstairs to shower.

I feel a lot better once I'm washed and dressed. Once I'm back downstairs, I call out for him. He isn't back yet. One look out the window and his Volvo is gone. I can't shake my uneasiness. He didn't abandon me, did he? _Well, I fucked her so I'm out of here._

I shake my head. Edward wouldn't do that. He isn't James. My brain is just messing with me.

It's only when I make myself a bowl of cereal and take the first bite that I realize I didn't have a nightmare. In fact, I don't remember what I dreamed about last night. I marvel at Edward's strong presence. He must mean a lot more to me than I believe.

I close my eyes and breathe slowly. Despite the horrid timing of it all, I find myself daydreaming about Edward. I remember everything about him last night. Those green eyes that grew lighter as he stared at me, showing nothing but love for me. His body was more muscular than I imagined – those well-toned arms and perfect six-pack. He was so strong yet so gentle. He was excellent at pleasuring me, both physically and mentally. I feel healed, just by spending a single night with him.

If I met him at any other time in my life... If I met him on the street, or maybe at a Starbucks. Maybe crash into his car in my hurry to get to work in the morning. That would have been embarrassing, but bearable. I don't want to be a burden to him. I don't want to have to show my weakness all the time and gain strength from him constantly. I want to become his strength too, to console him when he has bad days or embrace him when he needs me. Why did fate arrange for us to meet during one of the darkest periods of my life?

What if I really am just a fling? He could have really just left this morning, for all I know. What if I'm really just too much of a burden to him? The sad thing is, I wouldn't blame him for it because, let's face it. Who wants to love a woman with so much emotional baggage?

The cereal doesn't seem very appetizing anymore. I take another bite and throw the rest of it down the drain. I wash the bowl and spoon, placing it back in the dishwasher. As I'm about to head out of the kitchen, the front door opens and Edward's voice comes wafting inside.

"So she really did it?" he says into the phone. He stops when he sees me standing there. He gives me my favorite smile, and relief floods through me. We're okay. He hasn't run away yet.

His phone looks new. I can only assume he went out to get a new one after he cracked the last one. He holds out his hand for me to take and leads me into the living room. He listens intently as we sink into the sofa. I cuddle against him and he places his arm around my shoulder, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"I can't believe this," Edward mutters. "And Aro just said everything in front of her?"

Faintly, I hear, "Well, look at this way. Victoria's been his secretary for ten years now. There's no reason for him _not_ to trust her, you know? Besides, she's always been an excellent employee, according to him."

"That still doesn't apply as an excuse," Edward snaps.

"If it makes you feel any better, Aro feels shitty about the whole thing."

"Well, he should."

"Come on, Edward." The caller sighs. "Anyway, we took her into custody, but it wasn't easy. We tried interrogating her but she suddenly turned into this wild, crazy bitch with these scary eyes and demanded we let her go. When we asked about Keller, she said something like 'You all are not worthy enough to even speak his name.' Like, what the fuck, right?"

Edward frowns heavily. "So they're a couple, then? Then why is he going around raping women and killing them?"

I can't help the shiver that goes through me. Automatically, he starts rubbing my arm and gives me an apologetic side look. I just shake my head. I'm fine when he's with me.

"See, that's the crazy part," the caller says. " _She_ thinks they're a couple. _She's_ the one that loves him. But he's just using her because she can gain a lot of inside information that can help him. She's obsessed with him so she doesn't care whether he has a sex addiction or no, as long as he keeps her around."

"She admitted to all this?"

"No way. I told you, she's crazy. This is something that's become obvious over the past few hours of hearing her insane replies. We got a psychiatrist to come see her. Guess what? She really _is_ crazy. Technically, she's a mental illness patient, so we can't really, you know, send her to prison."

Edward curses. "Are you sure she isn't pretending?"

The caller scoffs. "Why don't _you_ come down and see her? She's fucking insane! There's no way anyone is that good of an actor, you know?"

"No need to be so insensitive," Edward shoots back.

"Okay, okay. Listen, from what Siobhan was saying, Victoria's already told Keller where your girl is. We're trying to trace Keller using Victoria's phone, but it's not going very well. We do know that he's _not_ in Seattle anymore. We think he's trying to get to Chicago. His face is all over, so we know he can't get on a plane or a bus, so it'll take him a while to get there, but we don't want to take any chances. We're going to arrange for you to take your girl out of the city and take her somewhere else."

Out of Chicago? A new place, just when I've gotten used to this place? It's undesirable. And Carlisle and Esme, what if I never see them again?

Edward is oblivious to my predicament. "Thanks, Demetri. Yes, I will." He hangs up and turns to me. "Are you okay?"

For a moment, I don't answer. Most of the situation has gotten clearer through what I've heard so far. "They've caught the mole?"

"Yes."

"And she's obsessed with James?"

"Yes." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Quite unfortunate, really..." He mutters something inaudible under his breath, shaking his head. "We're going to get you out of Chicago."

I grow quiet, fidgeting with my sweater. "But I like it here."

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. "When all this is over, you can come back worry-free and happy."

I notice the subtleness. _You_ can come back. Not we. You. I'm trying to reassure myself that it's just a generic term he's using to reassure me. But still, strike one.

"Where am I going?" I ask.

"I don't know yet."

I smile wryly. "Will you have another house there?"

He looks amused. "I'm not _that_ spread out." He changes the subject. "Have you eaten something?"

To be honest, I feel queasy. And my body is still aching. I lie, "Yes."

He doesn't think much of it. Then again, even if I suck at lying, how is he going to detect a lie from one word? And honestly, I did eat something. Two bites of cereal, but he doesn't have to know that. He rises. "I have to make a few more phone calls. Will you be okay by yourself?"

I nod once. "I'll be fine." When he looks unconvinced, I add, "I'll put in a movie, if that's okay?"

His smile returns. "Of course it is." He leans in to kiss me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. "Last night was the best night of my life," he whispers.

And cue...the blush.

"Me, too," I say shyly.

His grin is boyish and youthful. "I love you," he says. With a last chaste kiss, he walks out of the room.

For a moment, I can't think properly. I'm mulling over what happened in the last minute, over and over again. It's only when I think back to the reference that I'll apparently be coming back to Chicago alone that I snap out of it. Abruptly moody, I stand to put in a movie and settle back down on the couch to watch.

 **Edward**

I lean against my Volvo in the driveway, hands in my pockets and staring into space. My phone is in my pocket. There are probably a hundred people I should call right now, millions of things to discuss. I should be letting out my frustrations by trying to come up with a solution to this twisting problem. But with Bella on my mind, I can't do anything useful right now.

That woman is going to be the death of me. In all my years on the field, I've run into quite a few dangerous situations. If it wasn't for Emmett's backup and my own skill, I would probably have been dead a long time ago. I would never have met Bella Swan.

But now, I'm starting to wonder if falling in love is the most dangerous thing that ever happened to me. Numerous days and a single steamy night with a passionate woman has opened my eyes to love. I'm getting scared, because I know that I would do anything for this woman in order to protect her. Even if it means getting killed.

The rain is holding back for now. I glance up at the sky. The grayness seems to reflect my mood. I see the indecision bouncing back, like a mirror. Should it rain? Should it not? Do I continue this dangerous fate? Or do I let go?

I look down at my ring. It's silver and shiny. No scratches, whatsoever. I imagine myself going out into battle with this on. My connection to Bella, a symbol of my faithfulness to her. As I fight, I may bruise or scratch this ring. The single diamond in the middle might fly off. Or even worse, my opponent will look upon this ring as a weakness of mine that he can grab onto. Toy with me by endangering her. Know I have someone I want to protect.

Professionally speaking, I've brought upon myself a weakness onto my clean slate. Emotionally speaking, I don't know if I can take that. It'll always be in the back of my mind. Is she safe? Are my enemies bothering her? What if I'm too late to save her?

Even more disturbing is to think about how much it will hurt _her_ thanks to what I do. I'll go off with a smile to reassure her. She'll receive a call and listen to a voice that isn't mine, informing her I'll never come back to her. How can I take that? How can I bear to live with myself by asking her to place herself into that position? She should never have to deal with this. She's too vulnerable to live in my world. I won't let her.

So then, it all comes down to this: Can I live without her? In such a short amount of time, I've known her. In a matter of days, I was smitten. I've never felt this way about any woman before. But is it all worth risking her safety in the end?

 _The ends justify the means._

Bullshit.

 _You're too chicken to leave her. You can't live without her._

I can if means I can keep her alive.

 _You'll be unhappy, probably more than her._

I run my fingers through my hair, exasperated with myself. _Don't think about it. That's not what's important right now._

My phone buzzes against my hand and I bring it out. It's Rosalie. I don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, but I know it'll come back to bite me in the ass later so I answer. "Rose. News?"

"No more than you already know. One thing's for sure: Keller's skipped town. It's for absolute certain this time."

I'm more alert now. "How do you know?"

"He was spotted on a surveillance camera. Hailed a taxi. We tracked down the driver and he told us he dropped Keller off in Portland." She sighs, obviously irked. "That's in _Oregon_."

"Why didn't the driver report this?"

"He didn't know. He's an old guy with bad eyesight, even with glasses."

"Let me guess. You're in Portland."

Rosalie scoffs. "Wrong. We got another camera on Keller heading into a Walmart. Came out with a bag and stole a car. Made his way to Salt Lake City."

My eyes widen. "He's gotten farther than I thought."

"We found the stolen car in a parking lot. Along with the clothes he was wearing until now – the ones Bella described. We found the Walmart bag filled with scissors and a bunch of his hair and beard."

I inhale slowly through my nose, trying to remain calm. He's much smarter than I thought. "So I supposed we can start looking for a short-haired, clean-shaved man?"

"Pretty much. We lost the trail there. So we're stuck in Iowa."

I don't respond quickly. I'm thinking hard. He's moving faster than we anticipated. Demetri told me to wait while he made the arrangements for our relocation, but unless he gets back to me today...

"Edward, we're catching a flight to Chicago in less than twenty-four hours. You and Bella need to be gone by then."

"You know I'm not allowed to take her out of the city until the agency gives me permission to."

"Fuck protocol. Her safety comes first. Wouldn't you agree?" she shoots at me tartly.

Yes, I do agree. Except my own head of division was right here in Chicago with me and would stop me from leaving. Except...I'm wondering how Keller is planning to get here. He's left the stolen car back in Salt Lake City, and if he's stolen another car, we would know by now.

I start thinking recklessly. I want to be the one to catch James Keller with my own two hands. I want to strangle him for making Bella suffer every single night. Hearing his name makes her shiver with fear. She's gone through the most traumatic experience of her life because of him. He threatened her. He threatened _me_ by telling the world how he's planning to get his revenge on her.

"We're not going anywhere," I say firmly.

"What?" Rosalie makes it obvious that she thinks I'm crazy.

"I want to be the one to catch him. I _will_ be the one to catch him."

"You're crazy. You're not going to catch anyone, Edward. Your job is to protect Bella."

"She'll be protected. Keller only knows Seattle. He doesn't know where she is exactly."

"What, you don't think he's smart enough to find out?"

"No one knows I have a house under my name in Chicago, Rose. I'll make sure she never goes out of the house until that bastard is caught. Once you and Em get here, I'll join you."

"You'll leave Bella unprotected?"

"Carlisle and Esme. And again, once Keller is in Seattle, he has nowhere to go."

"Yes, nowhere to go, except deeper in. Edward, I don't think this is a good idea. You should take Bella and relocate. He's changed his appearance. Who's to say he can't change his identity? I wouldn't underestimate him. He can get past airport security and this time tomorrow, he'll be there. I wouldn't be surprised if he's there now. Don't do anything reckless, Edward."

I don't listen. "I have to be the one to catch him, Rose. I want to be."

"Why? Did she ask you to? Because that's really ungrateful of her. You're protecting her. What more does she want?" Her tone is awfully testy.

I take bait. "It's not that. All she wants is for him to be captured. But I want to get back at him for giving her nightmares every night. For threatening her. She just wants to come out of this alive. Both of us."

"Exactly, you said it yourself." She sounds triumphant. "All Bella wants is for you to _stay alive_. Why don't you be a good boy and just do what she wants? Do your assignment. We'll do ours. Or do you not trust us?"

I shake my head. "I'll regret it."

"You'll regret it more if you hurt her like that. Listen to me."

"Are you saying you won't help me?"

"No, I'm saying we won't accept _your_ help."

"It's still my case."

"Edward!" Rosalie is gritting her teeth. She takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm. "That isn't fair. To both us and Bella. Think about what you're doing to her."

I ignore her. "Let me know if something new happens." And I hang up.

If I knew what my choice would lead up to, I probably would have listened to Rosalie and stayed with Bella. I would have taken Bella out of the city and probably out of the country too. And yet, my hubris gets the better of me, and in the end, it isn't James Keller that's endangering the woman I love.

* * *

 **AN: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here I am again, trudging along to the end of this story. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Bella**

Edward seems deep in thought throughout the entire day. I remain quiet, not because I _don't_ have a million questions, but because I don't want to interrupt his thinking. He must be preoccupied too. He's been after James since his first kill and has no doubt been frustrated at his flawless crimes. This is Edward's chance to capture him. He must be wondering how to do it in the best way possible and still bring me out alive.

But as the hours go by, I'm getting anxious. I'm not stupid. I have a gist of what's going on. And I have intuition. James has evaded being identified until I came along and ruined everything for him. He's smart. He's evasive and cunning. By this time, he probably has shed the appearance of a shaggy dog and changed clothes. The James I met at the bar may have been slimy and unpleasant in my eyes, but to the eyes of most others, he was charming and used his words well. He's probably halfway to me already, if not already in Chicago.

 _I'm coming for you._

The dish I'm putting away slips through my fingers. It misses the sink and hits the counter, sliding off. It seems like I'm watching it crash into a million pieces in slow motion while his slithering voice whispers in my ear. _I'm coming for you._

I can't even bring myself to jump at the loud crack as the dish breaks into unrecognizable pieces. I just stare at the white porcelain pieces, not even registering the pain on my bare feet as several of them bounce against my skin.

I feel as though I'm sinking into a hole in the bottom. Or perhaps quicksand. It's sucking me in quickly as I struggle to breathe. To survive. _He's_ grabbing onto my ankles. It's like he's saying he won't go down alone. That he'll at least take me with him, because it's unfair. A cloud of gloom hangs over my head and my future grows dimmer and darker. I can't see myself standing on a road anymore.

Edward runs into the kitchen, alarmed. "Bella!" His eyes fall to the broken pieces of the dish scattered across the kitchen floor. Then, he looks back up at my blank stare. He holds up his hands. "Bella, don't move."

I just stare at the broken pieces. Somehow, they seem familiar. Relatable. There's something about those sharp weapons that remind me of my life right now. I'm walking on eggs. Floating through space. Disconnected. Alone. How did my life sink to the ground so fast?

"Bella?" His voice is anchoring me again. I blink. My foggy brain gets a little clearer. "Bella, will you please promise me that you won't move? I don't want you to get hurt."

I raise my head slightly to meet his green eyes. They're full of concern. He doesn't trust me. He thinks I'll hurt myself. I nod.

"Let me clean this up, and then I'll help you into the living room. Stay still, Bella."

Edward gets out of a broom and a dustpan. Carefully and efficiently, he begins to sweep the little white pieces into the dustpan. He keeps up a light conversation to keep me from moving. Or so _he_ thinks. "You must be feeling stuffy," he says. "I'm sorry we can't go out right now. I promise you'll be able to wander around freely when all this is over."

There it is again. You. Just 'you'. No us. No we. Just me. Only Bella. No Edward. Strike two. My cloud of doom grows grayer and thicker. Layers upon layers.

"You'll be able to see Alice and Charlie again," he continues. He's nearly finished with the sweeping. "And Jasper too. You said you love provoking him with wrong history facts. You can do that again. Argue, laugh, cry. Go back to your normal lifestyle." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "And you said you missed your mom. You should get in touch with her afterward. Catch up."

You. You, you, you. No we. Anger and fear come rising together from deep within my gut, overflowing out of my heart and exploding out of my mouth. Strike three.

"What about you?"

Edward looks up warily, knowing that I'm upset from my desperate voice. "Bella?"

"What about you?" I demand. "Why aren't you in the picture? Why isn't there a 'we'? Why is it that when you're trying to comfort me, it's always about me and not us? Are you planning on never seeing me again after all this is over? If you're so confident this is going to be over and James is going to be captured and I'm going to be safe, then why the _fuck_ isn't there a 'we'?" My voice rises into a shout as I say the last words.

I'm so damn angry. Don't our words mean something? Do I say 'I love you' to every guy I meet? Fuck, no. Does _he_ say 'I love you' to every girl he meets? What about that night we shared? Is that nothing but a fling? Just a distraction for the both of us, to take our minds off of the real threat hanging over our heads?

"What do I mean to you, Edward?" At this point, I'm not even trying to stop my tears. I'm frustrated, damn it, and I need to let it out. "Don't I mean anything to you? I thought you said you loved me."

Edward drops the dustpan and broom on the counter and moves toward me, looking stricken. He reaches for me, but I take a step back. "Bella, you mean everything to me. You know that."

"Then tell me. Why is there never a 'we' in your words? Why is it that every time you try to comfort me, you tell me I'll be able to go back to my normal life? Nothing about this is normal, Edward! Even after you catch James and I get to go back to Seattle, nothing is going to return to the way it used to be! Because I've changed. This experience has changed me, and _you've_ changed me. My normal lifestyle before all this doesn't have _you_ in it! I need _you_. I don't want everything to go back to normal! What I want and need is for you to be in my life, now and after all this is over! But why the hell are you not saying that you'll be there for me?"

As I speak, my mind flashes back to the past. My boring life of work and only work. Alice and Jasper, and my father, Charlie. That's it. Boring. Bearable. Repetitive. Nothing special. I fast forward to the past few weeks. Feeling useless. Nightmares. But Edward was there. Rooting me to the ground, keeping me anchored to reality. His sparkling green eyes, his crooked smile. His touches and flirtatious manner. His patience with my tantrums. Every day was different. Unpredictable.

My life before was boring, but bearable. Now, my life without Edward will be empty and lifeless. That's how much everything has changed. It's not a matter of going back to a life of normalcy. It's about how I'm going to live it with people I love. And if Edward isn't there, he might as well stop protecting me from James and just leave.

"Bella..." Edward looks frustrated too, running his fingers through his already messy hair. He's finally opening up. "I'm not the right man for you. You've already experienced the most traumatic event anyone can ever go through. You've seen something terrible, which will affect you for the rest of your life."

He stares at me with agonized eyes. And I know: He's been considering it too. Very seriously. But his line of thinking and my thoughts run parallel. They run together, but they're different. They can never touch. We don't agree when it comes to what we think should be right for us and our relationship.

"With me, it'll be a hundred times worse." He whispers, communicating his pain and sticking daggers into my heart. "What I do for a living is dangerous. The people I deal with won't hesitate to hurt me, and those around me whom I care about. My assignments are lethal. I'll go off on one and I may never return. I might come home bloody and injured, or worse, dead. Is that what you want?"

I inhale sharply. He's putting it harshly – bluntly – so I can understand the risks. I do. I already have considered all this when I realized I fell in love with him. But how does he not understand? How can he not understand that I love _all_ of him, even all the risks and danger that comes with him as a package? If that's not love, then what is?

"That's not what _I_ want," he says fiercely. "I already told you I don't care whether I live or die. I've already come to terms with the fact that I might go down fighting when I committed myself to this job. But I fell in love with you. And that means I worry about you, constantly, every day. How would _you_ take my injuries? How would _you_ deal with my death? I can't see you getting hurt, Bella. Not on account of me. I'm not going to be the one to hurt you."

"So you're just going to run away? You said you're good at your job. That it includes not getting yourself killed. Don't you trust yourself to stay alive? Don't you trust yourself to stay by my side so I don't get hurt?"

Edward explodes, "You don't understand! There's always going to be that possible threat hanging over our heads. I'm always going to be wondering when I'm going to rip apart our happiness – _your_ happiness. How can I take all that away from you? Possibilities. A chance to be happy with someone else, a chance to have a _normal_ life. Staying with me won't be _normal_ , Bella. Life will never be normal for you if you want me around!"

I stare at him, exasperated. _I_ don't understand? No, it's him who doesn't understand that _I don't care_. Who cares if life is normal? As long as he's in my life, I'll deal with everything that comes along with it. Isn't that what love is supposed to be? Isn't that what sacrifice is? How will we ever have the opportunity to love each other if we worry about what _might_ happen in the future without even living through it?

"I don't care," I tell him. "If you're by my side, I don't care about any of those things. I'll deal with that when it comes along. How can I love you if I don't risk all that? It's all worth it, to me."

"Bella...!" At my suddenly calm, reasonable tone, all the fight flies out of him. "You don't know what it's like. The things you'll have to give up, just to be with me."

"So you'll just give up before we can even start?" I demand. "Am I not worth anything to you? It's so easy for you to give me up, is it? That's how trivial I am to you?"

It's unfair to provoke him that way. I know he loves me. I see it every time he looks at me. It's in his eyes. It's in his touch. He can't live without me either. But I'm so frustrated. I have to make him see. If he can't live without me, then why is he saying all these things? The Edward I know doesn't know how to give up. There's no way he'll let me go. No chance in hell.

Sure enough, the pain reflects in his eyes. "How can you say that?" he says in almost a pleading voice. "You know how much you mean to me."

"Prove it," I challenge. "Make sure I understand you'll never leave my side after all this is over. Don't say you'll leave me."

"I don't have a choice!"

That shuts me up. That hurts a lot more than any of the things he's said so far. It stings. It's like he's twisting all those daggers he pierced into my heart earlier.

"You don't have a choice?" I whisper, my lips barely moving. " _You don't have a choice?_ This _is_ a choice, what you're saying. The decision you've made, that you'll leave me after all this is over. That's your choice."

Edward stares at me in shock. I don't think he's realized how hard this is for me, probably more than it is for him.

"It's easy for you to say," I continue. "Because all you have to do is leave me behind. But I'm the one that has to deal with your choice. I have to face the rejection. The PTSD, the depression – what, you think I can do that without your help? I'm sure I can. Eventually, I'll probably endure through it. But you can be damn sure I'll be fucking miserable through it all. And I'll make sure to resent you for it."

I brush past him and head upstairs, leaving him standing there blankly. I make it to my room before I throw myself on the bed – Sleeping Beauty style – and start crying. Maybe I gave him enough of a scare for him to change his mind. Or perhaps I only solidified his resolve. All I know right now is that all this protection shit will have been for nothing if Edward decides to leave me for my own good. Because then, what was it all for?

 **Edward**

I think I hear her crying. No, I _know_ I hear her crying. Her sobs are muffled, but I can hear them just fine. It tears me apart. I haven't properly pushed her away yet and I've already made her cry.

Her words are piercing and painful. What I thought was best for the both of us, perhaps it's not the answer. She's made it clear to me that I'm only thinking of myself, thinking of what's best for me and not her.

 _It's easy for you to say. Because all you have to do is leave me behind._

I wince, clutching the counter to stay upright. It's all I can do to keep it together. To concentrate on right now to keep from falling into despair.

 _But you can be damn sure I'll be fucking miserable through it all._

She's made it clear she's made _her_ decision. She won't live without me. Whether or not I'm there, she'll have me in her life. If I'm there, fine. If I'm not, she'll undoubtedly do her best to remember me

 _And I'll make sure to resent you for it._

"Fuck!" I grip the ends of the counter, squeezing my eyes shut. I'm hurting her. I'm making her cry. What the hell is wrong with me?

My phone buzzes against my leg. With a frustrated sigh, I take it out and answer without seeing who it is. "Hello?"

"Agent Cullen," a smooth baritone rings out. "You're working mighty hard to catch me, aren't you?"

I feel like I've been doused with ice water. My hand closes into a fist and my jaw clenches.

"Keller," I growl. "Where the _fuck_ are you?"

He chuckles. "All in good time, Agent. All in good time."

I stride quickly over to the kitchen extension phone and dial Emmett. We have to trace him. If he's on a phone, it means he's on a ground. Either he's never gotten on a plane or he's landed and already here. Which is it?

"Do you know how annoying it was to see one of you every few feet in Seattle?" Keller continues. "It was so damn difficult to get to Lauren in broad daylight."

Meanwhile, the call connects and Emmett answers faintly. "Hello?"

Since I can't answer directly, I tap on the receiver instead. A series of taps and sliding my fingernail across the receiver. Ongoing. Repeating. Morse code for _trace the call._ It's a familiar code for the both of us, a pattern we've learned to recognize over the years since we use it so often.

For good measure, I make sure Emmett hears me say, "You mean Lauren Mallory, the woman you killed most recently?"

"Rose!" I hear Emmett call. "Trace the caller on Edward's cell right now!"

"Come on, Cullen," Keller says. "That's not fair. It's her fault she didn't know who I was. Some people just don't watch the news. It was almost too easy to seduce her. An easy target."

"You're a sick bastard," I breathe.

He laughs. "Are you talking about the message I left for Bella?"

"Don't fucking say her name," I hiss. "You don't deserve to."

"Oh, yes. I hear you've made her your little pet? How's the fucking? Good?"

I feel my temper rising. I struggle to remain calm. "Shut it."

"She's such a soft little thing. So breakable. A shame she saw through me. I would have loved to fuck her. I envy you that, Cullen."

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" I curse. I breathe hard, seeing red. "You'd better fucking run, Keller, because when I catch you, I'm going to kill you myself. You hear me? I'll fucking kill you!"

"One more minute," Emmett says. "Edward, come on, keep him talking."

I don't need to. Keller speaks again, indifferent to my threats. "My, my. You _are_ partial to her, aren't you? How exciting for me. I love beating people at their own games. I'll tell you why I called. I wanted to ask you about dear sweet Bella. Tell me, is she waiting for me?"

I don't reply. I wait to see what he'll say. Come on, come on, come on...

"Thirty more seconds," Emmett states. "Keep him talking."

"Will you give her my message, Agent? Tell her that I'll be there real soon. That I'll fuck her good and pay her back for all the grief she caused me."

"Fifteen seconds."

I'm shaking with rage. I want nothing more than to pummel him into nothing. Pulverize him into pieces and make sure he never touches Bella.

"She probably saw that, right?" Keller says. "The show I put on just for her? Lauren was a warning for Bella. Just a sneak peek, you know, of what'll happen to her soon enough."

"Five."

"I'll see you real soon, Agent." _Click._

"Shit!"

I close my eyes, gritting my teeth. I hold the receiver to my ear. "Emmett?"

"He hung up too early. Two more seconds and we had him! Shit. Fuck!"

"Get out of the way, Emmett," I hear Rosalie snap. Her voice comes on loud and strong. "Edward, what did he say?"

"Another warning," I say. "A countdown, almost. Letting her know he's almost here."

Rosalie sighs. " _Please_ change your mind, Edward. It's dangerous for her to stay there. Take her and get the hell out of there."

"Where are you guys?" I interrupt.

"We're about to head to the airport. We'll be there in less than six hours."

"Call me." I hang up and run upstairs. I pause momentarily outside of Bella's room, where I can still hear her crying. She hasn't heard my conversation with Keller. I plan on keeping her in the dark. She doesn't need anymore things to worry about.

I move on, heading straight to my room. I kneel next to the bag full of weapons and pull out a Glock 19. I load it fully and tuck it behind me. I'm not moving around unarmed anymore. We're so close. It's only a matter of hours now. Whoever plays their cards right gains the upper hand. I'm not taking any chances, not with Bella's life nor mine.

* * *

 **AN: Very close. Very, very close. Review! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: We're almost there. So enjoy it while you can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Author**

The man in the hoodie and piercings points at the screen of his laptop, where a green dot comes up on the tracking program. "That's where it is. The trace you asked for." He looks up at his client, who is wearing torn jeans, a black jacket, gloves, and a Chicago Cubs cap. His combat boots are streaked with dry mud.

His client leans in to see the address. A grin spreads across his face, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Excellent, excellent. How far is it from here?"

The pierced man shrugs. "Ten, fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty by foot."

"Tell me about this neighborhood."

"It's big. Old. A lot of Tudor houses. Mostly retired folks who are wealthy or young people who come from rich families."

"Any attractions?"

"Nah, it's a boring place." He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "There's a shopping mall. A movie theatre. A grocery store, if you think that's an attraction."

"Show me where they are."

The grocery store is located only ten minutes away from the green dot. The only big one in the area. _They have to buy food_ , the man thinks. _Even if he's keeping her in the house, it'll be much easier to get to her if she's in public. Ha, how ironic!_

From his inside pocket of his jacket, he withdraws five hundred-dollar bills and hands it to the tracker. "Thanks for your help, man."

"Sure thing, James. Good luck."

James makes his way back into the sunlight from the dingy old basement. He grins. _Everything is turning out in my favor. I'll enjoy tormenting Cullen for the rest of his life. And the girl will be a nice little meal after a long day._

He starts walking down the street, putting on his sunglasses. He blends in easily with the civilians, looking casual and innocent. It's so nice to be in the open without any plainclothesmen dogging his footsteps every few feet.

 _Whenever you're ready, Cullen._

 **Bella**

I manage to get some sleep. But I still can't escape the nightmares. The same ones, over and over again. They seem more vivid after my fight with Edward. My brain must reflect upon my moodier-than-usual emotions and given me a healthy dose of more things to be depressed about.

I take a shower and dress. I pull on a gray hoodie that's way too big for me, a physical shield between me and the outside world. I head downstairs, noticing the absence of the usual aroma of breakfast. I stop when I touch the first floor. Too quiet. Is he not in the house again?

I hear a car pulling into the driveway. Where did he go?

A few minutes later, Edward enters. He pauses when he sees me just standing there, looking at him. He looks wary and distant. He's wearing jeans and a T-shirt that emphasizes his muscles – a lot. But that's not what's surprising to me. His tense stature, his professional expression...I've seen it before. He's going to work.

I stare at him. "Where are you going?"

Edward opens his mouth to answer, then just exhales sharply. He brushes past me, heading for his laptop. I spot a gun tucked into his belt, which makes me take a step back in surprise.

"Why are you carrying around a gun in the house?" I whisper. "Where are you going, Edward?" Fear rises in me. Is it time? So soon? Is he here?

Edward turns back to me. He looks pleading, trying to make me understand in any way possible. "Bella, I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to be the one to catch him. I have to end this."

"Why?" I ask. "You were assigned to protect me. Were you reassigned?"

He approaches me. He's so close. "I have to be the one to catch him. I want to be. I'm going to make this all right."

"So you're just leaving me."

He shakes his head. "Don't think about that right now. Please...we'll discuss that later." He brushes past me again, heading for the front door.

"Edward, don't pretend this isn't happening." I feel so weak and helpless. This is honestly so draining. I need him now more than ever before. If he bails on me, I'll have nowhere to turn to. I feel lost with him beside me. Without him, I'll be completely gone.

He stops dead in his tracks. I keep my eyes trained to that gun. I realize it's a part of him. It represents danger. It symbolizes him. He's right. Whenever he's out doing an assignment, I'll always be worrying and praying he'll come back to me unharmed.

But that goes both ways. Even if he leaves me, it doesn't change the fact that he's left a mark on my life. I'll still be wondering if he's out there risking his life, wondering if he's dead or alive. All I'm saying is that as long as I can do it with him by my side, I'll ask for nothing more in return. Is that so wrong?

I walk forward in measured steps, then pause when I'm two feet away. He doesn't move. So I continue on until I'm sliding my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. The gun presses against me, an unpleasant reminder of the ever-present danger threatening to ruin our relationship.

"Where are you going?" I repeat, in a more subdued voice. I won't ask him to stay here. I won't make him choose between me and his job. I just want to have the right to worry about him. I deserve that, don't I?

He answers this time. His voice is soft, full of emotions I can't name. "Emmett and Rosalie are here. We're going to track him down."

"Will you be in danger?"

His voice wavers. "No."

More lies. Of course he's always in danger. He and I both know that. But he's saying it for my benefit, and I'm grateful for that. It won't stop me from worrying anyway, but it shows me that he hasn't lost his confidence. He's good at his job. He's going to prove it to me.

"When will you be back?" My voice cracks too. Tears fill my eyes. Will they ever tire of falling? I'm so sick of crying.

"Soon." His voice is full of promise. "I'll come back to you soon."

I lean my forehead against his rock hard body. The tears fall onto the floor as I say inaudibly, "I love you." A cracked mumble. A simple truth.

He unclasps my hands and turns around. I barely heard myself, but he must have heard me. He takes my face into his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. His eyes are bright green.

"I love you more," Edward says. "That's why I have to go. I have to end this battle."

I nod. _I understand._

He leans in and crushes his lips against mine. It's heated and passionate, full of unsaid words and apologies. When he pulls away, both of us are breathing hard.

"Esme will be here soon," he says. "She'll stay with you today. You have nothing to worry about."

My hearts lift slightly at the thought of seeing her. At least I won't be alone. I nod. "Okay."

"Okay?" His face breaks into a relieved smile and he embraces me tightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

I feel empty as soon as he moves away from me. I stay rooted to the same spot as I hear his car pulling away again. I'm still standing there when another car pulls in and the front door opens to reveal Esme hurrying inside from the cold rain.

"Bella?" she asks in surprise. "What are you doing, standing there? Where's Edward? Did he already leave?" She frowns and shivers slightly. "Is the heater on? It's a bit cold in here." She strides off to check on the heater.

I look down at my ring. He's promised he's coming back and he's never broken a promise to me before. But our goodbye seems so final. There's this deep ache in my heart and I rub it absently. He's coming back. I'll be in his arms soon. He promised.

 _I love you more._

 **Edward**

Rosalie's arms are crossed and she's biting her lip as she paces nervously. She listens to my plan on capturing Keller intently, but she doesn't offer any of her opinions which is very unlike her. Finally, I look at her, exasperated. "Spit it out."

As though she's been waiting for an invitation, she stops and faces me. "I hate it. I hate that you've left her there alone."

"She's not alone. She's with Esme."

"Okay, but Esme is _not_ an FBI agent!" She throws her hands up in the air. "Edward, Bella is in danger. Okay? We can safely assume that if Keller called you, he's definitely in Chicago."

"Rose, it's nearly six-thirty," Emmett says. "We're about to wrap this up anyways. Edward's gonna go back to her soon and-"

A frantic shout from outside the conference room of the Chicago Police Department cuts my brother off. Demetri bursts inside, surprising all of us. We rise from our seats.

"Demetri," I say. "What are you doing in Chicago?"

"Why the _fuck_ aren't you all picking up your phones?" he fumes. "Like, what, are they fucking accessories to you guys or something?"

"Why, what's happened?" I'm instantly alert.

"She's _gone_. She was kidnapped, you fool!"

My blood runs cold. I push him away and run toward the front desk, where there's a TV mounted onto the wall. It's on CNN breaking news.

"Raise the volume!" I order.

Someone complies and I watch, fear and panic rising in me.

 _"...clearly the work of none other than James Keller; there's no doubt about it. According to witnesses, this young woman was kidnapped from the neighborhood grocery store's parking lot around four-thirty this afternoon. She was with a middle-aged woman and was on their way back to their car after their purchase when they were suddenly being pointed by a gun. The two women both recognized him immediately, but Keller was more interested in the young woman. He paid no attention to her companion and dragged her into a stolen car and drove out of the parking lot. Authorities are now claiming that this young woman is the sole witness of the late Jessica Stanley's rape and murder, one who came forward with information on Keller's identity. The Chicago Police Department and the FBI are currently doing everything they can to trace the two, but with the impending thunderstorm this evening, it's proving to be difficult to retrace their steps-"_

I turn away from the TV, running my fingers through my hair. "Fuck!" I try to keep my tears at bay as I reach for my phone that I turned off earlier today. Why the hell didn't I keep it on?

"Edward-" Emmett begins.

"Fuck!" I kick a chair away from me, pissed as hell and upset I only found out about this just now. I'm supposed to be her protector, for fuck's sake! Rosalie was right; I should have taken Bella and run when we had the chance. "Fuck!"

"What happened?" Rosalie asks Demetri. "Two hours? It's taken you two hours to get this information to us?"

"Your fault, stupid assholes," he retorts. "What are you doing, keeping your phones off? You were so immersed in your little meeting that the CPD couldn't get in a word edgewise. So I had to get my ass down here to tell you."

"Details!" I growl. "Now!"

"Esme called Carlisle when she couldn't get a hold of you. He sounded the alarm. Esme and Bella were out grocery shopping when Keller pounced on them. He was waiting. He knew where they were."

"How?"

"I don't fucking know. How the hell would I know that? You tell me."

"Edward, the call!" Rosalie curses. "He called you for a reason. He was already in Chicago, but he needed to know where you were. Wherever you are, she's there too. It isn't hard to find someone to trace your cell if he knows people underground."

"Shit," Emmett mutters. "Okay, so he took her. You don't think..."

"Shut up!" I hiss. "She's not fucking dead, Emmett!"

"Edward, it's been two hours. There's no trace of them. We have to be realistic."

"Well, don't." I pace back and forth quickly. "The car that he stole. Is it still gone?"

"Abandoned in a bookstore parking lot. No CCTV footage. He ditched his cell phone too."

"Fingerprints."

"Nothing. Had gloves on. There were signs of struggle in the backseat. And Edward..." Demetri exhales sharply. "There's blood. Her blood."

"Shit," I breathe. "How much?"

"Specks."

"Anything else?" Rosalie demands.

She's asking indirectly if there were traces of sperm. If there were, I'm going to murder him. I'll find him and kill him myself. I don't care anymore. He dared to touch her. I'll kill him.

"Thankfully, no."

I exhale in relief. "Where's Esme?"

"Home, with Carlisle. She's hysterical. Inconsolable. Blaming herself."

"Come on, give me something, Demetri!" I explode. "Hints, clues! There's no fucking way they disappeared off the face of this earth! They're still in the city! Give me something!"

"He hasn't left anything behind, Edward! How the hell do you want me to find them when he's fucking flawless?"

"Shit!"

My phone vibrates and it's an unidentified number. I freeze. It's him. I know it's him.

"Trace him!" Emmett orders. He and another police officer moves quickly to arrange the computer. "Go, Edward."

"Put it on speaker!" Rosalie urges.

I answer it. "Keller."

"Agent Cullen," his smooth voice rings out into the deathly silent room. "I can only assume I've got your attention."

"You fucking bastard!" I seethe. "Where the _fuck_ is she?" I slam my hands on the table.

"Edward!" Rosalie warns.

"My, my," Keller says, chuckling. "Aren't we a bit desperate? Shall we put it this way? She's alive, for now."

"Motherfucker!"

"But that depends on you, Cullen. I haven't touched her yet, but I've never been very good at being patient. I think we have that in common?"

Emmett mouths, "One minute!"

"If you fucking touch her...if you touch a fucking _hair_ of her..." I breathe heavily.

"There's really no point in tracing my call either, but you can try. I'll be long gone by the time you get here anyway." He laughs. "I'd let you talk to her, but she isn't with me right now."

"Tell me where she is!"

"Good things come to those who wait, Agent," he chides. "Now, I think you're familiar with Willis Tower?"

The tallest building in Chicago. Keller and his fucking roofs.

"I want you there, on the roof at midnight tonight. Come alone."

"Fuck that."

"Unless you want another dead body at the foot of Willis Tower? Come now, Agent, I thought she meant more to you than that. I played your game; now it's time for you to play mine." My silence gives him the answer he wants. He chuckles maliciously. "How fun. I _will_ know if you choose to bring your brother and his lovely fiancée or any of your friends in the FBI or CPD. Make sure you're alone, or you can say goodbye to your beautiful Bella. Midnight sharp. Don't be late." _Click._

"Did you get it?" Rosalie asks immediately.

Emmett straightens, frustration clearly written on his face. "It's a pay phone. In front of Willis Tower."

"I hate his dead ends," Demetri mutters.

"We still have to try," Rosalie says. She turns to the police chief, who immediately directs several of his officers to the site. They run out.

I stand there, tears blurring my vision. I pant lightly. I feel dizzy. I can't think. I can't think. I can't do anything. He has my Bella and I can't do a fucking thing. With a sudden move, I pitch my phone against the wall. It lands on the floor meekly, broken and cracked.

"Edward," Rosalie says sharply.

But it's Emmett who grabs my collar and pushes me against the wall roughly. His blue eyes are icy and focused completely on me. I don't even have the energy to fight him off like I usually do when he attacks me. But those are playful fights. This is real. Emmett is pinning me against the wall like we're enemies, not brothers.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yells. "What are you doing?"

"Look at yourself, you asshole," Emmett growls. "You're a pitiful excuse for an agent. For a _man_. What, you're going to give up now? If your ears weren't open and listening, that crazy bastard has your girl. That motherfucker is a serial rapist and a murderer."

I let out a sound of despair at the thought of that dog touching her. The thought of him pushing her off of that building. I flinch violently and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to get rid of such a scene from my mind.

"Are you _listening_?" Emmett demands. "He has Bella and he's going to do more than just kill her. He'll fucking rip her apart and destroy her. He's doing it for the fun of it. He's getting revenge on her for snitching. He's getting back at you for chasing after him for the past few weeks. _He took her to kill her._ That's what he's intending on doing. Now, if you don't fucking concentrate, you're never going to save her and you'll live blaming yourself for the rest of your life. I'm your brother. I don't want to see that. You got that?"

Tear-filled green eyes meet fierce blue ones. My best friend. My big brother. He'll always be the biggest supporter I'll ever have. He's right. I have to get my head back in the game.

"Don't you give up on her, Edward," Emmett insists. "She's a good woman. You need to save her. She doesn't deserve to die that way. Now are we gonna end this or not?"

I stare at him. Slowly, my determination and resolve return. I nod once, full of conviction and desperation.

I'm going to save her. I promised her I'll come back soon. I plan on keeping that promise.

* * *

 **AN: It's starting! The climax! I'll try to update as soon as I'm done with finals. There's a lot of pressure when more than half of your grade depends on your exam results. Ah...college life. Until then, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Taking a break from studying to update! Aren't you glad?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Bella**

I shiver even in my thick hoodie. I'm sitting huddled in the corner of a van James stole just hours before, trying to warm myself up in this cold. I can hear the rain pounding down hard on the roof of the car.

I think back to this afternoon, when I was at the grocery store with Esme. I'd just told her about my argument with Edward about him wanting to leave me for my own good when James pulled the gun on us. Neither of us saw it coming. There was no time to prepare. It was obey him or get killed right then and there.

All I could think was to do as he said. I had to save Esme. I didn't want her to get involved in my mess either. She was already stuck babysitting me because her son was off trying to catch this man. I didn't want to be responsible for her death either.

I shudder. I was so close to him, physically speaking. He sat me in the passenger's seat of the stolen car and talked in that smooth voice of his. It was unnerving, the way he spoke. Like he wasn't a total psycho, like he and I were close acquaintances going on a ride together.

But I know better. He's planning to kill me. No, he'll taint me first. Touch me inappropriately like he did with Jessica. Then, he'll push me off a building. I'll fall to my death, like those women before me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head violently. Just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm already falling to my death. It's my worst nightmare coming true. James killing me, with no one there to save me.

I don't know what James is planning. I don't know what's going on out there. But Esme must have gone straight to Edward or Carlisle after I was kidnapped. They must be looking for me. Edward must be so worried. How is he going to find me? James is famous for his flawlessness. They didn't have many leads before. I trust them to find me eventually, but I'm just afraid that I'll be long dead before they do.

Edward...

"I miss you," I whisper. Tears leak out from my eyes. I feel more alone now than ever before. I'm succumbing to the darkness. It's so heavy and dragging that I can't endure it anymore. How can I, when hope isn't left anymore?

I don't know how much time has passed. It must be nearing midnight by now, or already past. James has refrained from touching me so far, which makes me even more anxious. He must be getting close...and my death should be drawing near.

 _Edward, are you finding me? Do you miss me? You'll find me, right? You promised to come back to me soon. You don't lie. Find me, please..._

I give a little sob. I miss him so badly. I miss Alice and Jasper. I miss Charlie. I miss the quiet, private life I was leading before all this happened to me. I miss the beautiful, nightmare-free night I shared with Edward. I miss everything that isn't now.

I want to be in his arms right now. I regret that we fought. I want to feel his lips on mine, to feel his body intertwining with mine. I want to hear him say those three precious words over and over again. I need his warmth and comfort more than anything.

"He can't leave," I whimper. "He might as well kill me if he's going to leave me."

I speak out loud for my own sanity. Aside from the rain, everything is so deathly silent. I feel like I'm the only person left in this world. That everyone has somehow escaped elsewhere, leaving me behind.

"I have to convince him to stay with me," I say to myself. "I can't live without him anymore. I'm a mess without him. Just look at the state I'm in right now."

I jump violently when the van opens and James hops inside. He's grinning widely. I have to admit, he's much better-looking with short hair and sans beard. He looks almost normal. I watch him warily, wondering what he'll do next.

"It went very well, Bella," James says conversationally. Again, like we're just friends. "He took bait, your lover."

Fear overtakes me. "W-what did you say to him?"

"Oh, this and that," he says mildly. "I called him hours ago. I led them on a wild goose chase. Then, I figured out a way to get into Willis Tower and borrow it for the evening. I don't think you'll mind spending our night there, Bella? It's the highest building in Chicago."

I try to contain my panic. I don't want to give him satisfaction, but I'm feeling wildly out of control. I'm getting dizzy from hyperventilating. What would Edward say if he were here with me now? _Breathe, Bella. Just breathe._

"It's fifteen minutes til midnight," he says, glancing down at his watch. "Time to go, my little snitch." He winks. "Stand up, please."

Trembling, I slowly rise to my feet. It's difficult and I'm a little awkward as I do it, since my wrists are tied in front of me. He helps me out of the van and into the pouring rain. I'm already shivering from the cold, so the rain makes me wince.

"This will be very fun," James says. "In we go."

I'm surprised to find myself in front of Willis Tower already. The streets are deserted. The inside is deserted too, but the doors are open. James smiles smugly, as though he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He hums along to the elevator tune as we go up.

As we're climbing the last few flights of stairs to get to the roof, he says casually, "Did you know Willis Tower is one thousand four-hundred and fifty feet tall? It's a very nice building. Awesome view."

I bite down on my lip to keep from bursting into tears. I won't lose my pride to a scumbag like him. If this will be my end, I might as well accept it. _Suck it up, Swan._

"It's such a lovely night," James yells over the pounding rain. I can barely see him in the heavy rain and lack of light. It'll take my eyes a while to adjust.

Oh, yes. Lovely night. There's a thunderstorm overhead and we're on top of the highest skyscraper in Chicago. What a beautiful night to fall to my death. I shiver even more violently.

"You want to see him, don't you?" James asks. "Your FBI lover?" He stops me when we're ten feet away from the edge of the roof. There are no railings here.

"He'll be here soon," he calls over the rain. "I told him to come up here alone. I thought it would be a lot more dramatic than just delivering your dead body to him, you know?"

I feel dizzy and confused. I'm also incredibly tired. Considering the situation I'm in, I would think I'd be a little more alert. But no, all I want to do is go to sleep. It's getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on his words.

"Five more minutes! I'd love it if he was late!" He laughs like a madman.

Vaguely, I register him checking me out appreciatively. He's done it once before at the bar, but now, I can't bring myself to care. I stumble slightly, catching myself from falling, cringing at the thought of falling to death thanks to my own lack of coordination.

James suddenly tenses and steps closer to me, his hand drifting into the inside of his jacket pocket. I follow his gaze to the door where we just came from. Standing there is Edward, very much alone and in danger.

"No!" I yell. "What are you doing?" I'm trying to yell out more insistently, but it's hard to get the words out. My words slur from exhaustion.

"Bella!" Edward calls out. "Are you alright?"

My eyesight has adjusted well enough to see him perfectly. He's wearing a black jacket over the shirt he was wearing this morning. He's definitely alone.

"Edward!" I cry out. I'm so desperate to run into his arms.

He must feel the same, because he starts striding toward us. There's a clicking sound in my ear and my right temple is suddenly feeling something cold. My stomach clenches in horror. I have to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out loud.

Edward stops dead, fifteen feet away. He looks absolutely murderous, lethal and dangerous. "Let her go," he demands.

James smiles pleasantly while I try not to freak out. He's holding a gun to my forehead. I don't dare to move. I don't dare to breathe.

"It's so nice of you to accept my invitation, Agent Cullen," he says. I flinch when he moves behind me, grabbing my arm to make sure I don't move. "I love this dramatic setting. There's absolutely nothing you can do right now. I _love_ that."

"Did you touch her?" Edward growls. "Did you fucking touch her?"

"My goodness, Cullen, you really don't know me very well. If I'd touched her, she wouldn't be here right now. She would probably be on top of a car, already dead." James laughs cruelly. I can't believe this crazy man is touching me right now.

"Shut up!" Edward takes a step toward us, but James presses the gun to my head harder. Edward freezes.

"Let me tell you how satisfying it is to finally see you so helpless, Cullen," James sneers. "For weeks, your brother and that beauty queen of his were following me so closely I couldn't do a thing. It was very annoying."

"Let her go!" Edward roars.

"But I have a bigger grudge against Bella," James says, shaking his head. "I want you to watch me kill her. I'll have my revenge against her, and then I'll kill you too."

Abruptly, he removes the gun from my head and instead points it on my right shoulder. _Bang!_ I drop to the ground like a marionette cut from its strings. The pain is bewildering. I think I must be screaming.

"Motherfucker!" Edward lunges like a viper, avoiding the second bullet from James's gun. He kicks it away and it lands a few feet away from my face. I'm weak and helpless, unable to move. I can only watch – as the rain pounds down on my face – as two outlined figures move back and forth, fists flying and defiant cries filling the night.

I make a sound of protest when James gains the upper hand and knocks Edward down. His handsome face is bloody and bruised. He looks dazed. James snatches up the gun from the ground and points it at him. And Edward is undefended.

"No!" With a sudden adrenaline rush, I heave myself off from the ground and throw myself on top of Edward's body. My body jerks involuntarily from the force of the bullet. The side of my abdomen erupts in fiery pain.

"Bella!" Edward is cradling me, pressing his hands against my wounds. "Shit! No! Bella, stay with me!"

But my consciousness is drifting in and out. His face is blurry. Clear. Blurry again. I can hardly keep my eyes open. The rain keeps trying to poke my eyes out. I just want to close my eyes and sleep...

"No, stay with me, Bella!"

"Stupid woman," James sneers. "A nuisance, nothing more. Good riddance."

Edward's head snaps up. Renewed determination and hatred fills his eyes. With a cry of defiance, he leaves me on the ground and throws himself into the fight once more. I lie there in a cloud of dazed pain and freezing rain, watching as the two men get further and further away from me. Closer and closer to the edge of the building.

I blink. I can't bring myself to register what's about to happen. I can't muster up the energy to care that one of them is about to fall off the building. And just as a blurry figure of a man makes a wrong step and slips on the wet ground, he makes a useless grab for anything to hold onto as he falls to his death.

One thousand four hundred and fifty feet into free fall.

#$%^&*()

My eyelids feel heavy. It takes a great amount of effort to open them even the slightest bit. Everything is foggy. I feel like I'm in free fall. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe James succeeded in pushing me over the edge of the building. But then why does everything hurt so much?

"Carlisle, talk to me!" a familiar voice says. It sounds like an angel, my own personal angel. But he sounds so agonized, so upset...

I want to scream when gentle hands fly over me, putting my body in more pain. Someone opens my eyelids one by one, shining a bright light for a few seconds at a time. If this is death, it really sucks.

"She's got hypothermia," a terse voice responds. "She's been shot twice. Maggie! Get an OR right away!"

"Carlisle, save her! Please, save her!" the angel begs.

"I'm going to save her, son. But you need to stay here, alright? Maggie!"

"It's ready!" an unfamiliar female voice informs him.

"Carlisle, please..."

"Edward, I need you to stay here! Esme!"

"Edward, you need to stay here so Carlisle can save her!" Another familiar voice. Female. She sounds like she's crying.

The ground underneath me is moving rapidly. The angel and the female that's restraining him is getting farther away. I want to go back. I want the angel by my side. I need him. I need him to call my name. I need him to save me.

I dive in and out of consciousness as people move rapidly around me. There are beeping sounds, clanging of metal instruments, and bright lights. I don't like it. I want my angel back.

Something abruptly covers my nose and mouth. I try to make a sound of protest, but I'm quickly subdued by the fogginess in my brain. Someone is counting backwards: _Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..._

I sink deeper into dark sleep.

#$%^&*()

 _Screams and curses fill the air. I watch helplessly as a woman with blonde hair is ripped apart mercilessly. She has no hope left in her life. She will die in this way, pride trashed and broken. There's no one to help her. I can't help her._

 _When he's finished with her, he chokes her against the railing. His expression remains serene. "It's nothing personal, Lauren. You're just helping me send a message to someone who betrayed me. I mean, we don't know each other that exclusively like you and I, but that's still no excuse. So you see? You're doing a good deed."_

 _"Please...please..." the woman pleads, her lips bleeding and her eye bruised._

 _"It was fun, Lauren," the man says. "Very nice to meet you." And he shoves, hard._

 _Her scream seems to echo throughout the city as she falls to her death._

 _"And as for you, my little eavesdropper..." The man turns to me, where I remain frozen and unable to move. "I'll prepare a special event. Just for you and Cullen. So wait for me." His smile is as big as the big bad wolf as he lunges toward me._

#$%^&*()

My eyes try to fly open, but they can't. My eyelids still feel heavy. I fight against them and manage to win. Slowly, they open and I take in the sights.

The ceiling is white. The walls are white, save the TV mounted in front of me. There's a steady beeping noise coming from my left. There are needles poking me in both arms. When I try to move, they pull on my skin. I muster up the courage to raise one arm to take them off.

"No, sweetheart," a sweet, maternal voice says. "You must leave it alone."

I turn my head to my left and see Esme sitting beside my bed. Her eyes are puffy, but they seem bright. She's wearing simple clothes like she wears around the house. I'm confused.

"Esme?" I attempt to say. My voice comes out in a horrible croak.

"Yes, Bella," Esme says, smoothing my hair gently. "I'm here."

I want to sit up. But when I jerk my body involuntarily, my shoulder and side erupt in a fire. I grimace.

"Careful," she soothes. "You don't want to accidentally rip open your stitches."

At those words, I try not to vomit all over myself and her pretty dress. I guess it's obvious I'm pretty horrified, because she chuckles. "You've had a rough three days."

 _I've been out for three days?_

"What happened?" I ask.

Her face darkens. "That wretched man shot you in the shoulder and the side of your abdomen."

 _I want you to watch me kill her. I'll have my revenge against her, and I'll kill you too._

"From what Edward's told us, Keller tried to shoot him but you threw yourself in front of him."

 _He's raising the gun to shoot Edward, who's lying helplessly on the floor. I throw myself in front of him just as the gun cracks. My side erupts in pain. Edward is screaming my name, begging me to stay with him._

"Silly girl," Esme whispers. "Why would you do that? Edward could handle himself."

"He couldn't have," I mumble. "He was lying on the ground. He was hurt."

"You're a dangerous girl," Esme says, with a watery smile. "I'm sorry you were hurt, but as a mother..." Her tears threaten to fall. "I thank you, Bella. You saved my son. For that, I will be eternally grateful."

I feel embarrassed. It was an instinct, to throw myself in front of Edward like a shield. I suppose love really does incredible things to people. A couple months ago, I would never have the courage to do anything like that. I never even had the courage to attempt to stop James from hurting Jessica, and only came forward with my story because I couldn't stand the guilt.

"And you had hypothermia," Esme finishes, wiping away her tears. "That man kept you waiting out in the cold for too long. Carlisle had to operate on you right away. You'll be fine. Luckily, you weren't hit in major organs."

Enough about me. As much as I love Esme, I'm impatient to hear why Edward isn't the one sitting by my side telling me all this.

"Where's Edward?" I manage.

I'm half scared that Esme will hesitate and lie through her teeth, saying that he'll be back soon. He might not have changed his mind, especially after everything that's happened. He'll be blaming himself, undoubtedly, because he left me alone without anyone who could have rescued me from James.

But it seems like I'm worrying needlessly, because Esme smooths out my bed sheets and says without missing a beat, "He's finishing the case up."

That triggers another memory. The dark outlines of two men as they fight to gain the upper hand in the rain...a man slipping and trying in vain to grab onto something...

I flinch at the memory and immediately regret it as pain shoots through my body. Esme isn't lying to me, is she? She isn't pretending...?

But she looks so calm, so happy that I'm awake. There's no way she can hide the fact that her son is dead. She would be in despair, in uncontrollable tears. I've seen personally how concerned she is about her children. There's absolutely no way.

"I saw someone fall..." I whisper.

Esme beats me to it. "Not Edward, darling. You saw that awful man fall."

"James fell?" My voice oddly hangs onto the last word.

"He and Edward were fighting, do you remember?"

"Yes."

"They were fighting near the edge." She shudders before continuing. "Anyway, James accidentally slipped and fell off. It was...unfortunate."

I let the restrained sense of relief flood through me. It seems so surreal. After weeks of him terrorizing me, he's finally gone. Out of my life.

"They also caught Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?"

"Victoria Wilde was the mole at the agency," Esme says. "She was feeding him information about your whereabouts. She loved him to the point of obsession, they say. She was hysterical when she found he died."

I'm still dazed. This is happening so fast. "So Victoria was his girlfriend?"

"In her mind, yes. Clinically speaking, they say she's crazy. It made it easy for him to manipulate her to do his bidding because he knew about her obsession with him. He used it to his advantage." She makes a face. "In the most brutal way."

I stare up at the ceiling. It's over. It's finally over. I can go back to Seattle. I can go back to Alice and Jasper. Charlie. Back to my small apartment. Back to the constant overcast weather of the city. The memories will never leave me, but I feel confident that my nightmares will dissolve in time. It's over.

There's a soft knock on the door, and Esme calls, "Come in!"

I turn my head as much as I possibly can. Carlisle walks in, wearing a white lab coat and a smile. "Bella. You're awake."

"Hello, Carlisle," I say. "You look good in a lab coat."

He chuckles. "Well, what can I say? This is where I belong." He winks.

I smile faintly. "Esme says I'm going to live."

"She would be right. You'll be fine." He smiles knowingly, correctly interpreting my pondering. "Edward called. He's on his way."

Another sense of relief. "Thank you."

"We've prepared for your ride home when you're out of the hospital," Carlisle says. "And counseling. If you'd like, of course."

I nod slightly. "That would be helpful."

"Excellent. You don't have to worry about a thing, Bella. Everything will be taken care of for you. All you have to do is focus on getting better."

Another gentle knock on the door. It opens before anyone can speak. Edward walks in, looking glorious and handsome as always. He brightens when he sees I'm awake. "Bella."

I smile at him. "I missed you."

Esme rises from her seat and Edward replaces her. He takes my hand into his and kisses it. "I missed you more. How are you feeling?"

"Good, now that you're here."

"You two are adorable," an unfamiliar voice says.

My eyes focus on a plump woman with short hair. She has beautiful olive skin and hazel eyes. She's smiling warmly at me. I look back at Edward, who smiles.

"Bella, this is Siobhan," he introduces. "Siobhan, my Bella."

My heart warms at the possessive word use. I smile back at her. "Hello."

She nods. "Hello, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Siobhan was the one who alerted the right people about Victoria," Edward says quietly. "If it weren't for her, there's a possibility that many things could have gone wrong. We're indebted to her. She saved you."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Siobhan laughs. "I'm just glad you're okay, Bella. I feared I would be too late."

I smile. "Thank you, Siobhan. Thank you so much."

She shrugs lightly, her eyes bright. "I just did what I had to do."

"Alright," Carlisle says. "Esme and I will walk you out, Siobhan. Bella needs some rest."

"And some privacy, I'm sure," Siobhan adds, grinning. She winks at me. "You feel better, Bella."

"Thank you."

The three of them file out the door, leaving Edward and me alone in the room.

I study him. Upon closer glance, I realize he hasn't escaped completely unscathed. He has a bruise on his right cheek and a cut on his left. His lip is a bit swollen but luckily seems to be healing. The back of his hands are bruised and scratched. I can only imagine what his body looks like underneath his clothes that hide the scars.

My eyes lower down to our hands, which are intertwined. "James?" I ask quietly.

"He's gone, Bella," Edward says, just as softly. "He'll never bother you again. Gone forever."

I close my eyes. My nose burns when I think back to his falling body. Karma's a bitch, as they say. He met his death the same way he killed all his victims. But does he deserve that? Does _anyone_ deserve a fate so cruel? Yes, he's tormented me, tossing me into the darkest period of my life, but I can't help but feel bad for him. He had problems too. He needed help. There just wasn't anyone who loved him enough to give it to him.

I open my eyes when Edward wipes away my tear. I stare into space. Just feeling remorse for the man who was after my life will continue to bother me; I just know it. The image of him falling from the building will enter my nightmares. My imaginations will think up gruesome images of his body on the ground.

Edward squeezes my hand, breaking my reverie. He shakes his head, his eyes never leaving me. "Don't think about it," he pleads. "Don't do that to yourself, Bella."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I can't help it." My voice cracks.

He sighs heavily. "You are too good, Bella. Too pure, too beautiful. In my opinion, he doesn't deserve any of your compassion."

"He was human too, Edward. He just made a lot of mistakes."

"That doesn't justify his actions."

A beat of silence. And I agree, "No, it doesn't."

We stay like that for a while, each lost in our own thoughts, hands intertwined. He tells me not to think about it, but I know he thinks about it too. He must be more traumatized than I am. He's fought James personally. He's seen him falling. He's seen his body. He's seen my broken body. It hurts me to see his cuts and bruises. The angel I heard in my stupor was inconsolable.

Edward finally flashes my favorite crooked smile. A very small one. "You can go back to Seattle now. Are you excited?"

My heart sinks. I fight the renewed lump in my throat. "Not if you're not there," I whisper.

He doesn't speak for a long time. I can see the hesitation and uncertainty in his eyes. He's undecided. He doesn't know what to do with me yet. He can't. He can't leave me. I can't endure by myself, not after everything I had to go through. I can't do it without his help.

"Please, Edward..." I start crying earnestly. It racks my entire body with pain, but I don't care. The fact that Edward thinks his leaving will make me safer hurts more than anything. "Don't do it..."

It might be the blurriness of my own vision, but his beautiful green eyes seem unusually bright. His thumb brushes across the ring still on my finger. He still has his on too.

"Shh," he shushes. "Calm down, love, or the nurse will kick me out. I'm not going anywhere. So just breathe."

I quiet as best as I can. "You're not leaving?" I manage through hiccups.

He shakes his head. "You're right. I can't leave you. I can't live without you. I don't see myself living in a world without you. And after everything that's happened...even more so."

My heart doesn't seem like it's gonna die on me now. It's slowing. The words are sinking in. He's staying. He's not leaving me.

"I need you, the same way you need me," Edward whispers. "I was a fool to think I could ever leave you alone. I can't."

Breathe in. Out. In, out. In. Out. He's staying.

"So I'm staying by your side. We'll just have to deal with the injuries and the possible threat of my death always hanging over our head." He flashes his crooked smile, wider this time. "If you can deal with that, you're not getting rid of me. And that's final."

Relief. Gratefulness. Happiness. Everything blends together and floods through me.

I bite my lip. "You're so mean. How can you even think to leave me?" I hiccup.

He looks amused. "I don't deny it. I've never been the wisest with women. I never will be. Can you accept that?"

"I told you I can." _Hic!_ "It's so easy to make the decision. Why go the long way around? You're a jerk."

"Also acknowledged. Anything else? Get it out of your system."

"Esme would hate you if you ever left me. I told her everything."

"She already beat you to it. I've heard a few bitter things from her while you were out."

I smile, feeling foolishly happy, even as my tears fall. "Good."

He nods. "She's a very wise woman, my mother." He laughs quietly, then reaches out to wipe away my tears once more. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for accepting me as I am. Thank you for living."

"If I wasn't hurting so much, I would hug the life out of you right now."

He laughs loudly. "I'll let you hug me all you want when you get out of this damn hospital."

"Since I can't go there, can you come here?" I request. "At least let me kiss you."

He flashes me his mischievous smile. "Your wish, my command." He leans in and presses his lips to mine.

I can't stop smiling, even as I kiss him back. Though there will inevitably be dark days as I head down the road to recovery, my future hardly seems bleak if Edward is there to love me just as I love him.

* * *

 **An: One last chapter to go! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: The final chapter! Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Edward**

I offer her my hand to shake. With a warm smile, she grasps my hand firmly.

"It's been a pleasure, Siobhan," I say. "Thank you so much for your help. I don't know where we would be without you."

Siobhan chuckles. "I'm just glad I was able to help in any way. Of course, it didn't help you end the case cleanly, but..."

I shake my head. "This might be better, actually. It's messy and unfortunate, of course. But if I think about everything she's gone through and everything she would've had to go through had he been arrested instead... As much as I hate to say it, this is better for her."

"And that's all you care about, of course," Siobhan says. "Her happiness."

"And her safety," I add. "He's not a threat to her anymore."

Her knowing smile reminds me that of Esme's. "She's very lucky to have you, Edward." Sincerity rings out clearly in her deep voice. "I envy her, that she has a great man by her side."

"I rather think I'm the lucky one."

She nods once. "That too."

We laugh together. Demetri comes over at that moment. "Ready to go, Siobhan?"

She nods. "I'll see you around, Edward. Take care."

Demetri gives me a nod. "Good luck, Edward. Give your girl my best."

I watch them walk through the gate. I turn when I hear her angelic voice calling my name. I smile widely as I stride over to assist her, relieving Esme of her duty. My mother seems to pout at that.

"Congratulations on your recovery and discharge, my love," I say playfully. "You look beautiful." I plant a kiss on her cheek.

Bella scowls. "What do you mean, recovery? Can't you see my sling? I'm rather regretting I declined the wheelchair."

"We can get you one right away," Carlisle says.

She smiles at him. "It's alright, Carlisle. It's a hassle during boarding. I'll endure."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Esme hugs her gently. "You come back soon to visit us soon, okay, dear? I'll miss you."

"Thank you for everything, Esme," Bella says warmly. "I'll miss you too."

"You're not evading me. Promise you'll visit soon."

She laughs. "Okay, I promise."

Carlisle gives her a one-armed hug. "You be careful, Bella. Concentrate on making a full recovery before trying to come back."

"Yes, sir," Bella jokes.

Esme pokes my arm, and not gently. "You be good to her," she says sharply. "Or I'll be sure to hear about it. And you will regret it."

I smile. "You don't have to worry. I'll be so good to her, her teeth are going to rot."

Bella flashes me her beautiful smile. She bids my parents farewell, and we slowly make our way to our gate.

"I still can't believe you requested to stay in Seattle," she says. "I thought we were going to have to do the long-distance thing."

"You're kidding, right? I've gotten so used to living with you that I have to continue to do so."

"You're so cheeky." Her blush tells me she's pleased, though.

"I'll still be called away a lot," I warn. "As soon as you're better, I'm going to train you how to defend yourself and use my spare guns."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes. Shh."

She laughs. "Don't worry. Daughter of a police chief, remember? I already know how to shoot a gun pretty accurately."

I look down at her affectionately. "You really are the perfect woman for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"On the contrary, it will get me everywhere," I murmur, as we approach the stewardess at the counter. "I fully plan on making love to you everywhere at our new apartment as soon as you're recovered."

"Hello, how are you today?" the stewardess greets me. She ignores Bella completely.

I flash her a polite smile, more focused on enjoying Bella's blush. "We're good, thank you." I hand her our tickets and identification with my left hand so that my ring glistens under the lighting.

Her smile falters slightly in disappointment. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan. Please go inside."

I help Bella to her seat and settle down beside her. I glance over and see her frowning heavily. "What is it, love? Are you in pain?"

"That woman," she says. "No, every woman. It's so annoying, the way they just fall at your feet."

"Jealousy is very cute on you, love." I steal a kiss from her rosy lips.

"It's unnatural."

" _You_ fell at my feet," I point out. "Quite literally too. You continue to do it, all the time." I laugh when she tries to punch my arm.

"Quit teasing me, Cullen."

"I love you too."

"You're annoying too."

"Mm, how's this? Out of all the women who fell at my feet, I'm glad you were the one who caught my eye." I bury my face against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent of strawberries.

"Better," she allows. Then, she laughs quietly. "I'm sleepy. I took my meds in the car."

"Sleep," I whisper. "I'll fight off all your nightmares."

She closes her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. I watch her as she sleeps peacefully, wondering what heroic act I've done in my past life to deserve such a woman.

 **Bella**

I trace the scars on his back lightly with my finger absently. Some are neat slash marks, others are more shapeless. His shoulders and sides have numerous healed bullet wounds, similar to mine. Currently, he's sporting a mild cut from a knife on his left bicep, which is probably going to leave a faint scar.

I lay in bed as I am, without moving. First, my entire body is aching from our intense love-making last night, and second, I'm incredibly comfortable beside him. I don't want to pop our bubble for the day just yet. I don't want to have to go to work just yet.

I think back to how upset I was over this mild cut. I think back to a month ago, when he came home with a bullet wound on his side with Emmett supporting him. I was hysterical and insisted he go to the hospital right away. And he just laughed and hugged me to reassure me that the bullet only ricocheted off slightly. I didn't see anything funny.

He was right. His injuries never get easier. I'm constantly worried about him. When he tells me he'll be away for more than a day or is assigned to a particularly dangerous mission, I take a moment to digest it all in. He never lies the extremity of his job, for which I'm grateful, but I have to brace myself for anything. He reminds me that he's good at his job, and I send him away again, hating myself. And when he comes back to me safely in one piece, though with cuts and bruises here and there, I breathe again. It repeats.

I hate the constant cycle. I hate the worrying. But it's what he loves to do, and I support that. He's trying. So I'm trying. It's a compromise I'm willing to go through to stay with him. To love him.

It never gets old, our relationship. We've been together for nearly a year now. I'm getting better with counseling and Edward's support. He's endlessly patient with me. The sex gets better every time. The flutters and thrills never go away. I always feel like a woman in front of him. He's a friend and a lover, and I love him so intensely that it physically hurts when he's away.

Edward stirs at my light touch. "Tickles," he mumbles.

I smile. He's so adorable sometimes, like a child. "Sorry."

"How's my cut doing?" His eyes remain closed.

"It's going to scar."

"What else is new?" He snickers.

"That's not funny." I smack his back gently, making him complain out loud in mock pain. "This is my body too. Take care of it."

He opens an eye to peek at me. "Your body, huh?" His lips spread into his sly, seductive grin. "I like that."

I roll my eyes.

He opens both his eyes. "Want to go another round, before we shower?"

I grimace. I love keeping up with him in the bedroom, but he has so much more stamina than I do. I've been exercising to build up endurance, but I'm nowhere near him. "The idea isn't very appealing to me right now."

His face falls. "Why not? It's only..." He strains his neck, trying to look at the digital clock. "Seven." He groans, burying his face in the sheets. "Damn it."

"No time." I laugh. I flip the blanket over his bare body and start climbing out of bed. He grabs my wrist to stop me.

His expression is serious and desperate. I find it amusing. "One round. A quickie."

"I'm going to be late, Edward. I have a meeting today at eight." I wrestle out of his unrelenting grip and pad into the bathroom.

I hear him groaning and cursing through the shower and laugh. I've created a monster.

 **#$%^ &*()**

He creeps up behind me as I make breakfast. His strong arms snake around my waist. His close proximity brings a whiff of his fresh scent after his shower.

"You're killing me, Bella," he mumbles. "I'm going to have to wait until tonight. I am _very_ unhappy."

I laugh. "You're so silly. Set the table, please."

He obliges. We move in perfect synchrony. We've done this so many times before. And yet, the routine is always enjoyable. We eat in silence. We watch each other. It's enough to satisfy us.

"Why don't we dine out tonight?" Edward suggests casually.

I look at him. He looks innocent enough, but his eyes are sparkling. He's planning something. "Why?"

"I'm tired of cooking."

"I do all the cooking these days."

"I'm craving MSG in my food."

I wrinkle my nose in confusion. But I'm also amused. "Depends on where you want to eat."

"Pasta?"

I think about it. "Okay, sure."

"I'll meet you at _La Bella Italia_ at seven-thirty," he says.

I blink as he rises to dunk his dish in the sink. "Wait, we aren't going together?"

He smiles, again, a too innocently for my liking. "I have to work a bit late today. Rose and Em get off early. I have to cover for them. It's faster to just meet you there. Okay?"

I nod slowly. He kisses the air in my direction. "I love you." With his crooked smile, he's out the door.

I'm left to pout and finish my breakfast alone. This better be for a good reason.

 **#$%^ &*()**

I arrive in front of the restaurant precisely at seven-thirty. I've just showered so my hair is still damp. I'm wearing a knee-length dress and flats with a sweater over it. Nothing fancy.

It's strange. I glance around. Is the restaurant closed? This place has a parking lot around the back. I always park in front, beside the curb, but even then, I have to wait for a spot to open up. But there are hardly any cars here. It's only seven-thirty. I try to think if the restaurant closes on Fridays. But there's no way. It's one of the most popular restaurants in Seattle on Fridays and the weekends.

I reach into my purse and withdraw my phone to call Edward. At the same time, I walk up the steps to check out the interior. As the call goes through, I peer inside. I'm startled to see that the restaurant is dimly lit, though there are no customers. I try the door. It opens.

No hostess. No customers. No waiters. Just... I glance down, lowering my phone. Rose petals? What is going on?

I follow the trail. The rose petals lead into the main area where there are usually numerous tables evenly spaced out. But today, there's only one table in the middle, which is surrounded by flowers and candles. And standing there, looking distinguished in a tuxedo, is Edward.

I stare, wide-eyed. "Edward."

He smiles a bit sheepishly. "I know this is cliché, but I didn't want to wait until we went to Chicago next month to do it. You love this restaurant, so..."

I look around the restaurant as I walk toward him. The place is gorgeously decorated with flowers, candles, and balloons. There are rose petals everywhere I step. The table is romantically lit with two single candles complete with both champagne and wine.

"Do what?" I ask. "What's the occasion?" I smile, gesturing toward his tuxedo. "You look so handsome, but you could've told me to dress up a bit more."

He steps toward me, closing the gap between us. "You're perfect the way you are. You don't need to dress up."

I shake my head, amused. "So? What's up?"

He winks, then, to my extreme surprise, he kneels down on one knee and takes out a velvet ring box from his pocket. I take a step back, my hands jumping to my mouth.

"Isabella Swan, from the moment I saw you, my world changed. You've captured my heart and my soul...my body." He grins his cheeky grin.

I laugh tearfully, reminded of this morning's conversation.

"It wasn't long until I realized I couldn't live without you," he continued in a softer voice. "And I was a fool to think I could ever leave you, but you forgave me for that. You accepted all of me. There's nothing more I can give you but my heart and all of my love. I promise to love you forever. Please, love, will you marry me?"

His voice is soft, but he's firmly confident. Sincerity rings out in every word. I can't doubt him. I know he'll fulfill that promise. And though this event is quite unexpected, I know my answer was set during our stay in Chicago.

I nod fervently. "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

Edward catches me just as I throw myself at him. He chuckles and twirls me around, mumbling, "Emmett is right. Love makes people cheesy. I can't believe I actually said those words."

I kiss him chastely. "You were perfect."

"Can I put the ring on you, love?"

I look down at the ring, which I haven't even been focused on. It's beautiful, of course, and very extravagant. Diamonds. Sparkling. "What about these rings?" I ask, holding up our left hands.

He raises an eyebrow. "You like your old one better than this shiny new one?"

"Of course. No offense."

He smiles. "Of course you do. I'm not surprised. They're both yours to do what you want to do with them. But I would be honored if you would wear this real wedding ring too."

Smiling, I transfer the ring on my hand from the left hand to the right. I hold out my empty left. "Go ahead."

He looks like a child given a new toy. His lovely green eyes are shining happily as he looks down at the ring, pleased.

I'm watching him. I don't need the rings. All I need is him. If he really would stay with me for the rest of our existence, then I don't need anything more. I'd be the happiest woman in the world, as I am now.

He looks at me, my favorite crooked smile in place. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you most."

As we kiss, I think back to the darkest period of my life. The nightmares, the threats, the wounds I've sustained on my body. I'm grateful to have endured through all that. In the end, it made me a stronger person, and the experience even led me to a wonderful man who will one day be my husband.

I'm sure there are more difficult trials ahead, especially with his dangerous job. But if it's by his side, I'm willing to accept any challenge and face it head on. Together.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for sticking with me till the end! I know this wasn't an easy subject to read about, and it certainly wasn't easy to write about! And since I did keep my promise to finish this story before the year ends, please reward me with lots of final reviews! Happy holidays, everyone!**


End file.
